Of Dreams and Madness
by BkWurm1
Summary: Season 9 fix. Chlark! If Clark Kent was dead, just who was running around Metropolis? Dreams call Chloe to the Fortress. Does she believe in the man or her heart?  She must find the key to stopping Zod and then the key to her own happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Of Dreams and Madness

**Pairing:** Chlark

**Rating:** PG, PG13 in later chapters

**Spoilers through Pandora **(The episode where Clark sees the future Lois went to)

**Summary: **_**My season 9 fix.** If Clark Kent was dead, just who was running around Metropolis? Influenced by dreams that call her to the Fortress, Chloe faces a choice of believing in the man or believing in her heart. Not to mention figuring out the key to stopping Zod._

The dream came to Chloe every night now and even here in Watchtower as she refilled her blue with red House of El symbol coffee mug, a new favorite offering from the street vendors hawking a mind-boggling variety of Blur paraphernalia, she couldn't shake the plea playing on a loop in her mind.

_I miss you. I need you. Come to me._

She knew it for what it was; a siren's call into madness. She just hadn't figured certifiable would be so tempting.

The past few months, she had worked hard to ignore her subconscious's attempt to soothe and pacify her emotions with a fantasy. The messages began hounding her ever since Clark returned from his aborted training at the Fortress, though even before that, there had been one other special dream.

That dream came the very night Clark returned to tell her goodbye.

"Clark Kent is dead," he had said striking a killing blow to her psyche and a minute later, he left without looking back. The pain had been debilitating. She kept thinking, there should be blood, a gaping hole through her middle.

She had been grieving over Jimmy's death, Davis's betrayal and Lois's disappearance as well as keenly feeling the absence of Oliver and his team; but Clark turning his back and cutting her out of his life brought her to her knees.

Literally.

Starring into the night at the spot where Clark had vanished, she clutched her middle, feeling gutted; afraid to blink, afraid to breath, refusing to believe until finally the hope and determination that had been keeping her moving since Clark left to face Doomsday, buckled under the weight of her loss.

Her head bowed and a few hot tears leaked down the sides of her face, but the depth of this cut went too deeply for tears to bring relief. Stripped of everything she loved, Chloe swayed and crumpled weakly to the floor. She vaguely remembered pounding the cold cement with her fists and silently wailing before giving up and curling into a whimpering ball.

How soon she faded from misery into unconsciousness, she couldn't say but even in her dream, she huddled in emotional agony, only the location changed. Awareness, an odd knowing of where she was, came first. The bright white light of the Arctic Fortress intruded through her closed eyelids and the hard snow packed floor stung her cheek and sapped the warmth from her body. Still, she was too numb, too empty to move or even care how she'd arrived. Then she'd felt the warmth and weight of familiar arms go around her shoulders.

Contact made the numbness recede and she cried out as her shredded heart shuddered under a surge of pain. She tried to twist away, safer alone with her icy detachment, but he wouldn't let her free and pulled her more firmly into his embrace, her back against his chest. His comfort came with cost, freeing her pain and turning loose sobs that jerked her shoulders. He only held her more tightly, murmuring something unintelligible into her hair.

There was never any question as to who the "he" was. In her dream, Chloe simply knew it was Clark, but knowing made her more frantic as she remembered him vanishing into the night. She clawed and fought to be free before finally giving in to her longing and turning around so she could burrow into his sheltering arms. As she wept and trembled, he rocked her, cradling her head with one hand and smoothing the other up and down her back. Time passed and her stormy grief abated.

Her breath still hitched and broke but like a lanced wound, her unleashed pain left room for the healing to begin and she felt strong enough to lift her head from its haven and open her eyes.

Darkness.

A second later and Chloe understood she was still alone, huddled on the floor, still facing the empty doorway leading out into the empty night at the start of an endlessly empty life. She blinked and realized it wasn't exactly night anymore. A faint glowing through the stained glass told her it was nearly dawn. A new day normally cheered her but nothing had changed.

Every dream had failed.

Every love was lost.

She was alone and maybe even responsible for all the ill that had befallen those that touched her life. She had no one. For solace, all she had was a dream. It irked her to remember she'd conjured up Clark for comfort. More irksome, the dream _had_ brought comfort. While the weight of her losses hadn't exactly lessened, a spark of hope returned even though it was fueled by her mind's foolish fantasy. Maybe all is not lost, it whispered. Ha! Another voice mocked. You never had anything anyway.

Chloe wanted to stamp out the hope and fade back into peaceful oblivion. The hope wasn't real. Also, what kind of twisted logic could derive hope from the same source that extinguished it in the first place? How dare her subconscious meddle with her mind! Clark was the one that left her floundering. Clark was the one slinking away. Her irritation grew until she sat up, groaning at the aches in her muscles and stiffness in her joints. Cold cement was a lousy place to spend the night. That was Clark's fault as well, she told herself as she stood up and looked around.

A few feet away Chloe's eyes fell on the rust colored stain that still clung to the cement despite scrubbing. Clark dismissed the space and the idea to open Watchtower. Clark was wrong. Walking away from this place was wrong. Jimmy died as a hero. The world needed its heroes. Oliver and the rest of that group had gone to ground. However, given enough time and resources, she could find them. She could bring them back.

"_Clark Kent is dead."_ The words came to her like a ghost. She squashed down the pain they caused and dismissed the challenge. Her days of bringing back the dead were done.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: I should mention that I almost have this whole story completed. (Only about 3 chapters left and working on them right now) Originally started posting it on KSite so I'll put up a number of chapters right away. **_

**Chapter 2**

Clark hadn't stayed dead.

Chloe sipped her coffee and heard that snide voice scoffing inside her head. Clark was back but their friendship remained cold as a grave. She tried not to listen to that voice; no matter how often it was right.

After Clark renounced any connection to his humanity, he returned as the Blur, leaving a calling card after each save and again that little spark of hope burned brightly for while. Maybe all was not lost. He returned, but was all business. Still, anything was better than nothing she thought and he was trying to be the hero the city needed. Watchtower was getting up and running and since supporting heroes was all she had left, she couldn't do anything but try to be supportive in what the Blur wanted.

For three weeks, she tried to contact him with no success but coincidentally the same day Lois unexpectedly came home, Chloe finally spoke to Clark. Her great joy over Lois's return clashed with confusion as she discovered Lois also was the reason for Clark resurfacing.

Clark left training, came in out of the shadows and resumed associating with humans because of some previously unknown bond he shared with Lois? Everyone else in his life he was able to cut himself off from, except Lois? Privately, Chloe couldn't deny the hurt she felt. Life didn't make sense. It seemed like because of her desire to save Davis, Jimmy died and nothing had been right since. If only that unforgivable sin could be made right, maybe she had thought, maybe then Clark could look at her without ice in his eyes.

Chloe agonized over Jimmy dying for loving her when she couldn't love him the way he deserved. Deep down she knew she could never give him what he wanted, blind faith. Her guilt was greater knowing that her weakness and longing for a brief taste of normal triggered his death.

Lois's return brought with it a solution, the Legion's time travel ring. With it, Clark could save Jimmy and at least then, Clark might be willing to remember their friendship.

Clark had refused and that reawakened all her pain and anger and she'd lashed out at him. It was inhuman of him to refuse to save Jimmy while at the same time refusing to forgive her for letting it happen. She felt betrayed and abandoned all over again, but this time she locked her grief away and harnessed the power of her anger right away. After their confrontation, she'd stayed up all night working to install and connect equipment and programs at Watchtower, passing out on her keyboard just before morning.

She dreamed.

She was back at the Fortress, this time upright and with her eyes open. Some of the pillars of the Fortress were shadowed, but most glistened and shone. Next to her was the crystal consol, the same consol where not so many weeks ago, she'd removed the key to the Phantom Zone. Maybe if she'd not interfered…no.

Chloe had relived the decision a hundred times. Based on what she had known then, she would inevitably make the same choice. She hadn't known then there would be nothing left to save of the kind man fighting against impossible choices. Sending Davis to the Phantom Zone would have been a hellish sentence far beyond death. If Clark couldn't accept the one, he'd never be able to live with the other.

The crystal used to open the Phantom Zone was gone but she noted several others in their slots. Some crystals were darkened, many remained as clear as ice, and a smallish one burned brightly in the upper right corner. It was active. Her palm itched to touch it, but no, it needed more time.

A murmured voice brushed up against her, but it was indistinct. It came again from another direction. This time she recognized the voice. It was Clark. The message came again and she picked out her name before it whisked past her ears.

"_Chloe_," Clark's voice called. Chloe felt her temper heat. He was cold, unreasonable. He wouldn't bring back Jimmy and he wouldn't forgive her and let things find their way back to friendship. She clenched her jaw and refused to answer him, but his voice wouldn't go away. He kept calling her name. She bit her lip and blinked back tears. The voice calling her name wasn't cold or inhuman. It entreated and rejoiced, both begging her to respond and simply happy to have her near. She couldn't stay silent.

"Clark?" She called back tentatively. His voice returned, stronger than before, swirling around and around her, repeating just one thing over and over.

"_I miss you."_

She awoke to find the computer screen filled with the letter C and tears pooling on her shift key. Exasperated, she swiped at her face, wiping away all trace of her weakness and then used her mouse to highlight and clear the screen. She dismissed meaning from either her keyboard or her dream. Her nose was the culprit for the one and her own longing the source of the other.

Of course she missed him. They had been friends practically since her teens began. She'd known missing him would eat her alive before she left with Davis. Had known it and had accepted that cost as a trifle if it meant keeping Clark alive.

This was different.

He was out of her life because he didn't want to be in it. The dream was just a message from her subconscious in denial. Clark didn't miss her. Being away, staying away, that was his choice. That's what she told herself as she tried to dismiss the vivid dream. She might have succeeded if she hadn't had the same dream the next five nights. She laid blame on the dream for why she couldn't stay mad at Clark, even if he no longer was interested in their former friendship.

What he was interested was the information and occasional help she and Watchtower's resources could provide. Those early weeks, with Lois's return and the Blur choosing to reestablish the existence of Clark Kent seemed a lifetime ago instead of merely six months in the past and at first, Chloe had put most of her efforts into locating the missing Justice Leaguers (as she was calling her stray heroes) and through some elaborate measures, rehabilitating Oliver. Once again, that dammed dream interfered and shifted her focus back to Clark.

Same set up as last time: at the Fortress, wanting to touch the small crystal, knowing it wasn't time, and Clark's disembodied voice calling her name.

"_Chloe"_

She answered immediately. "Yes Clark?"

"_I miss you_."

She sighed, but replied. "I miss you too." A wind blew past her, lifting a fine sifting of snow into the air. The gust changed angles and came at her from above, blasting her hair back. Alarm raced down her spine. "Jor-El, if that is you; I'd rather not be turned into a popsicle. I'm a friend of your son, remember?" To her surprise, the cold current abated. "At least somebody remembers we were friends," she grumbled.

"_Chloe," _Clark's voice called again.

This time, Chloe did not respond. This is ridiculous, she thought to herself, completely aware of being in the dream and not in the mood to listen to the claims of her imaginary Clark about missing her. His voice continued to call her name, more urgently than before, soft and low, loud and sharp, from above and rising from below. She sighed and played along, wishing to move things forward and wake up.

"What is it Clark?"

She felt his answer before she could audibly hear it. The loose clods of snow on the floor of the Fortress began oscillating like the player pieces on a vibrating football game. She felt a pulsating rattle, something akin to the boom of a bass speaker, travel through the soles of her shoes and tingle her skin. A low hum rose up her spine and tightened the muscles on the back of her neck. The wave of sound kept rising until it collided with the Fortress's ice quartz architecture, and like a tuning crystal, it bounced back a clear message.

"_I need you."_

Chloe laughed, a biting, bitter sound. "You need me? So calling Lois as the Blur, avoiding me, spending all your free time with Lois and preferring that time due to the lack of baggage was just a cover for needing me?" Her scornful disbelief was scathing.

The wave of sound rose again and broke against the crystalline ceiling. The same message floated down, but emphasis fell on the words.

"_**I**__ need __**YOU**__."_

"No," she said mournfully while shaking her head, "you don't."

The earth shook harder. The percussion of sound growled and then once again, his message called to her, repeating rapidly and battering at her defenses.

"_I __**NEED**__ you" _

"_**I**__ need you."_

Chloe tightly wrapped her arms around her middle, biting her lip to keep from answering.

"_I need __**YOU**__."_

"_**I NEED YOU!"**_

She stumbled back a step, the last message a roar that tore at her heart. "I need you too," she whispered and woke in her apartment over the Talon. She buried her face in her pillow to muffle the inevitable sobs that followed. She hated herself for first conjuring up the dream and then confessing to a need she knew wouldn't be met.

Over the next few nights, the dream returned and she became resigned rather than tortured. Lying to herself was foolish. She needed Clark, needed him in her life.

Chloe put more effort toward acting as if nothing was wrong. She pasted on a smile and supported his growing romantic interest in Lois and continued to vigilantly providing intel and research. She had a place in his life, even if it was only on the periphery. Sometimes she felt like she was clinging to a ledge, ready to fall or be pushed off his radar forever, but still she held on, maybe because of the most recent version of her dream.

The dream began at the Fortress, always at the Fortress.

In this round of dreams, she spent a moment wondering how she arrived. Judging from Clark's demeanor toward her since the last time she used the portal key, she assumed he moved it from the hollowed out book kept up in his loft.

Clark no longer confided in her, though she continued to keep his secrets. So without knowing where the key was, how did she arrive in the Arctic? Her dream didn't provide an answer. She was just there, seemingly alone except for the omnipresent Jor-El and the disembodied voice of Clark Kent. Not any Clark Kent, her Clark Kent. The man who swore to keep looking for her when she left with Davis, the best friend who trusted her with all his secrets, the one person she counted on most in the world; that Clark Kent no longer existed outside of her dreams. In an absurd masochistic sense, Chloe looked forward to her dreams, even knowing they would leave her feeling gutted and floundering upon waking.

In the dream, she passed by the control consol and the small bright crystal was blazing more brilliantly then ever before. Her curiosity overcame her good sense and she reached for it. Surprisingly, though it burned like a flame, the heat did not sear her flesh. She sensed that if she wished, she could have removed the crystal.

This isn't real, she reminded herself and left that crystal in place, her attention drawn as always by Clark's voice calling her name.

"_Chloe"_

"Yes Clark?" She answered almost eagerly.

"_I miss you."_

She smiled, her expression a portrait of sorrow and regret. "I miss you too."

"_Chloe"_

"Yes Clark?"

"_I need you."_

She sighed, and felt a familiar ache in her throat. "I need you too." Speaking plainly left her vulnerable, but in her life, it was a rare treasure confined only to her dreams.

"_I miss you, I need you."_

She shivered and turned on her heel to face the other direction. His voice no longer sounded like a disembodied messenger. For a moment she had been certain he was right behind her. She could still feel his breath in her ear, but she was alone, only the empty fortress stretched out before her. His voice came again, from farther away.

"_Chloe" _Clark's voice called her name, as if he was looking for her. "_Chloe_" He called out as if he was lost, looking to be found.

"Clark?" She took a step toward the direction of his voice, compelled to follow. She followed his voice through a forest of ice pillars.

"_Chloe I need you!" _

She started running, chasing after his voice, afraid she might never hear him again. "Clark!" She called back, "What do you need?"

"_Chloe!"_ He barked her name like a command and she froze in her tracks, only then seeing that the ground before her ended. She peered over the edge of the ice cliff, unable to see the bottom because of rising mists.

"Clark!" She called his name urgently, lost and not knowing what to do next. The wind began to stir and whistle through the cavern below like a ghostly howl. The mist at the bottom started to rotate and soon an inverted funnel hovered over the fissure of ice. Light flashed within the upside down cyclone, light as bright as the small crystal in the fortress's consol.

Her blond tresses began to whip wildly around her head, but this wasn't the icy hand of Jor-El. Strangely, she felt safe. She asked again, this time calmly and quietly, "Clark, what do you need me to do?" Her vivid dreamscape twisted and the world around her blurred and flashed past until she found herself in a familiar stone room, with the octagonal key in her hand. Clark's voice came to her, rumbling inside her mind.

"_Come to me."_

She shivered, looked at the key in her hand and awoke


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three******

Chloe awoke on the couch in the Talon apartment, awoke in the temporary bed she set up at Watchtower, awoke countless times slumped over her keyboards. For the past four weeks, each time Chloe closed her eyes, the dream came to her. Ignoring it hadn't made it go away, even with the added distractions of meeting Jor-El's younger clone or a pair of would be do gooders with a knack for crashing and burning.

Not even Lois's collapse and subsequent kidnapping from the hospital could push away the constant plea running through her mind. Clark's accusation that she'd orchestrated the kidnapping did briefly break through, but not in a good way. Why would Clark think so poorly of her? Hadn't she done everything in her power to help?

Learning of what Lois experienced in that future was troubling. How could they have let Zod go so far as to change the sun and take over the world? Personally, discovering that even under the direst circumstances, she and Clark hadn't been able to be allies let alone friends left her feeling hopeless. Would this new timeline make any difference in their friendship? Why did Clark's current plan of cozying up to Zod leave her feeling so uneasy?

Something had to be done and but she doubted what she had been doing would meet with anyone's approval. Chloe keyed up a hidden file and watched a section of surveillance footage from the Kent Farm play on her screen.

For two weeks, Chloe devoted every available moment searching for an answer. The video set up on the farm automatically copied to a hard drive for storage and she recorded months of footage, from multiple cameras. She tried not to ask herself why she allowed the cameras to keep recording long after Clark returned to the farm or why until Jor-El, the younger, arrived that she never looked at the recordings.

In the olds days, before the "death of Clark Kent", reviewing the footage without discovery would have been almost impossible. In the past, when they were still real friends, Clark would have whooshed in unexpectedly and stumbled on what she was doing. Now he never came to the apartment and called before coming to Watchtower and even that was usually saved for emergencies. Typically, he asked her to meet him or even just spilled everything over the phone.

On his cell phone!

Any yahoo who stopped at their local Radio Shack could come up with the technology to tap into cell phone calls, but Clark wasn't interested in listening to her advice. .

When Chloe learned Clark was also using his cell phone to make calls as the Blur, his carelessness forced her to step in and permanently handle the routing. Now his calls were now scrambled and bounced all around the city so no one would be able to track, trace or listen in.

His recklessness ate at her. She still shuddered over how close he came to revealing his secret after the Blunder Twins loused up his reputation. He was more concerned that the symbol of his father's house remaining unblemished than he was in remaining an effective hero. How could he ignore what happened last time Clark Kent revealed his identity to the world? Having a symbol to stand for wouldn't stop the press, let alone the government, from hounding anyone close to him.

She shook her head over her thoughts and for the hundredth time watched Clark open a hollowed out book, remove something and hide it in a squat candleholder on the mantel over the fireplace. She now knew where on the Kent farm Clark had the octagonal key. Was she seriously considering a hike up to the winter wasteland based on a dream and a general sense of unease?

Chloe tried to think rationally and take herself out of the equation; otherwise, any conclusions she came to would seem like moaning about her best friend not wanting to play. Ok, it was more than that, but she was sticking to the facts though they too were contradictory and confusing.

She couldn't help comparing this Clark to the other imposters of the past, even if she knew they were gone. When Bizarro stepped into Clark's life, he forgot things he should know and acted out of character. Brainiac, she knew, could pull off impersonations, but he'd fail at the emotional nuances in the end.

This Clark might behave like an automaton toward her, but he still showed Clark-like tendencies when he worried about meeting his father, grieved over Jimmy's death, grumbled with Oliver and teased Lois. This Clark hadn't tripped up his facts either, even if in Chloe's opinion he drew some odd conclusions. Really, she could attribute most of his aberrant behavior to the ending of their friendship, even if she couldn't quite explain away why their friendship only existed on life support. Still, she was certain something was wrong beyond their personal interaction.

His new dark vision of the Blur left her unsettled. He abandoned his trademark red and blue, stopped slowing down just enough for people to catch a blur of color, and instead left the House of El crest at ever save he made. He melted the glass on windows; seared the wood of park benches and trees; singed billboards and signs; etched car doors, street signs, steel girders on bridges; and blasted his imprint into stone edifices. Clark was pretty much Metropolis's number one vandal. Somehow, Chloe didn't think Martha would approve.

Then there was his new more careless attitude toward saves. He wasn't brutal, though Tess Mercer might disagree, but he didn't mind tossing around the bad guys and even when Clark realized he had targeted and harmed someone innocent, he hadn't expressed any remorse. The event seemingly prompted Jor-El to give Clark temporarily the ability to read minds but as far as she could tell, the only insight he'd gained was into Lois's weakness for Monster Trucks and maple doughnuts.

Speaking of the Lois obsession, yes maybe obsession was a little too broad a word to apply, but Lois somehow being Clark's lone connection to humanity and the memories he gleaned from that other timeline where he'd walked away from everyone he knew because of the pain of losing Lois, just screamed wrong! Skipping past the issue of when this great bond occurred, his reactions didn't add up.

Chloe understood pain and understood that different people reacted differently to grief but she'd been there with Clark when he turned back time to save Lana, and when Jonathan died instead. She watched him grieve when Alicia was murdered and when he thought the same of Lana. Finally, she was at his side after he was forced to let Lana walk away. She knew how he reacted to grief and every instinct in her body said he wouldn't abandon his friends and family, no matter what.

So where did that leave her?

After the "Come to me" message dream, she tried to apply the advice literally and sought him out at the Planet rather than meeting on the streets, but she found her efforts didn't mean anything the day Lois vanished from the hospital. For an instant, she'd seen the fury in his eyes and thought; he hates me, before brushing the rogue notion aside and sticking to logic.

They'd tracked down Lois, Clark tapped into her memories before Tess's procedure erased them and now Clark was dedicated to becoming Zod's right hand man. A familiar frisson of unease traveled up her spine. Who did she trust, her instincts or the man?

Her phone rang.

Chloe cleared the video from her screen, glanced at her caller id and answered. "Yes Clark?" As usual, he got right to the point without any niceties.

"I need to convince Zod I am on his side. He needs access to satellites all around the world and I told him I could get it. Can you hack the systems?"

"I'd need more specifics." A second later, the doors of Watchtower whooshed open and Clark strode up and handed her a long list in two columns.

Clark, dressed as the black Blur, pointed to the paper. "These are the coordinates of about five hundred active satellites orbiting earth. Eventually Zod wants the control commands for all of them, but if you came up with a dozen in each column, he can start planning the next phase of his plan. Can you do it?"

A deep wrinkle appeared in Chloe's forehead. "The question isn't can I do it, but should I do it. Clark, if Zod has control of even half as many satellites as he is asking, he can bounce his signal all the way around the world. Half of his plan to turn yellow sunlight into red would already be in place."

"Don't worry, that's why I am here. For my plan to work I need to give Zod a reason to trust me. This is important. Can you do this? Do you know what to do?"

She bit her lip and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I know what to do," she turned away from Clark and faced her computers, "but I'll need a few days." She brought her computer to life and began keying in computer code.

"I told Zod as much. I check in on you later tonight."

"After your big romantic date you mean," she laughed and teased without looking him in the eye.

"Lois told you about that huh?" He said with a hint of a grin.

"Oh I've heard about nothing from Lois but the big, hot, official, make or break date since you two planned it last week." She laughed again. "I think Lois bought four new dresses and at least eight pairs of shoes in the last two days and still she hasn't made up her mind what she is going to wear."

"She doesn't have to wear anything for me to think she is beautiful." Chloe raised a single eyebrow and Clark started sputtering. "I didn't mean…I only meant…"

Chloe waved his embarrassment away. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you meant. Go. Get ready. According to my source, you have to pick Lois up at the Talon precisely in one half hour and knowing you, I suspect you might need some time for a bit of 'what shall I wear' super dithering too."

"I'll leave you to it then." His departing whoosh closed the doors on Watchtower.

For the next thirty minutes, Chloe clacked away at her keyboard. Then she keyed in a lock out command, shut down all the computers, and scooped up her car keys. She would take the back roads directly to the Kent farm, get the key and head straight to the caves. Her new favorite winter coat was already in the trunk along with a couple items of clothing she'd purchased from a street vendor.

As she tuned out the lights, Chloe looked back at her tower. Cutting-edge equipment filled the space. Intellectually she knew it was impressive, exceeding even her ambitious plans and yet every day she felt like a fraud and a failure. Her ode to Jimmy's heroics would never bring him back. She would miss Jimmy forever, but the last six months revealed a truth she was tired of ignoring. She missed Clark more.

She had nothing to compare how she felt about the hole he left in her life. His absence wasn't like her mother's, lost in a benign state of oblivion. It wasn't like her father who drifted out of her life so easily and so unnoticed that she wasn't sure who to blame. Or Lana, who's exit followed a familiar pattern, albeit unusual circumstance. Then there was Jimmy; she tried to make him fit into her life but she'd been left with too much empty space and now just an abiding regret. Without Clark, she felt like a computer program, executing the coded commands, going through the motions but not fully alive.

Succeed or fail, if she returned, nothing would be the same.

The drive to Smallville was mercifully uneventful, the octagonal key exactly where Clark left it, and the light from her flashlight steady and bright inside the caves. She paused in the stone room, the key hovering over its slot, and asked herself one more time, is this the right thing to do? She thought of what handing Zod control of those satellites would mean and used the key.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

White light flashed, followed by a moment of disorientation. Cold air froze her nostrils. Welcome to winter in the Arctic. She was at the Fortress.

She pulled up her hood and gave thanks that the Fortress was much warmer than the open ice. Inside the Fortress, the temperature hovered around a balmy zero instead of the brutal minus thirty plus wind chill outside it's confines. She tucked the octagonal disk in one of her front pockets, sealed it tight, and headed toward the middle of the fortress where the crystal consol stood. If the crystal from her dreams wasn't there then her trip would be useless except as reason for her committal to Belle Reeve.

The path straightened and she saw the consol. The small crystal shone impossibly bright in the upper right corner. Her palm itched and she scratched at it lightly while cautiously approaching.

Such beauty.

Such warmth.

She reached for it and smoothly pulled the crystal free. It hummed in her hands and the light glowing at its core remained undimmed.

"It feels alive," Chloe spoke aloud, startled by its thrumming. A breeze stirred the fine snow at her feet. She stepped back from the consol and a stronger wind buffeted her legs and blew back her hood. She remembered her dream and called out to Jor-El. "I'm your son's friend; I'm here to help." Unlike in her dream, her plea of friendship didn't still the air currents, but the heat robbing wind parted around her and flowed toward the outer fortress and a path that tangled through crystalline pillars.

The path's twist and turns were as familiar to her as the layout of the Daily Planet's basement. Her heart pounded and her breath came fast even though she walked instead of ran. Before she saw it, she heard it, the mournful howl of the wind crying out deep in the ice crevice. Her feet knew precisely when to stop even though the mists that had hovered at the bottom were now spilling over and obscuring the path.

The upside down funnel was already in place, fed by the winds rushing around her. Within the rotation, lights burst and pulsed in silence, calling for the crystal in her hand. Certainty settled over her and Chloe raised the crystal over her head, feeling the pull of the vortex. She loosened her grip and the vortex lifted it slowly out of her hand, only for it to be snatched back out of the air. Chloe spun around.

"Clark!" The fire flashing in his stone cold eyes out matched the fury of the swirling mass hovering over the ice cliff.

"Were you expecting someone else? How did you think this was going to end?"

Chloe shook her head, muted by…by fear. Acknowledging her emotion doubled it. Clark scowled and clamped his hand around her upper arm and started dragging her back to the center of the Fortress. She cried out from the bruising pain. "Ow, you're hurting me." He yanked her ahead of him and pushed her to the ground. The force sent her sliding on her knees until she tumbled to a stop in front of the crystal consol.

"You just can't leave anything alone, can you," he spat. "You have to meddle where you are not wanted." He paced, stalking back and forth. "I gave you another chance. I let you help, but here we are again, back at the Fortress with you thinking you know better and trying to control my DESTINY!" He roared the last word and the ground trembled. Chloe scrambled crab like to put more room between them, but her back was already against the consol. He shook his head sorrowfully and knelt before her.

"This has to end Chloe," he said gently. "I can't let you go on like this." He sighed. "You are too dangerous and I know better than to let something dangerous loose." He lifted his hand and brushed away a spec of ice from her cheek; she shrank from the contact. His gaze hardened. As he got to his feet, he turned and looked over his shoulder and said, "Jimmy knew better too, and you still you got him killed."

Chloe flinched and paled, the jab reaching its mark, but found her voice. "What about Zod? You're letting Zod run loose at the risk of him taking over the world."

"No, you are wrong. There is no risk. Zod _will_ take over the world as before, but with my help, humanity will accept their domination and the world will have complete order."

His answer and delusion only surprised her a little. "You'd let them take away your abilities?"

"There will be no need. At the right time, the Orb will reverse my abilities so the red sunlight will bring me power too. The future that Lois witnessed will not come to pass. No one she loves will have to die, because I'll stop the resistance before it starts."

Chloe stiffened her spine. "The only way to stop me from fighting is to kill me." He watched her silently, as if considering the option before dismissing her claim with a wave of his hand.

"Your death would pain Lois. Fortunately, there is another option." Clark held tight to the bright crystal while he examined the ones that sat unlit in the consol. "Once before, I asked Jor-El to take from you any special knowledge you had about me."

Chloe froze. "I don't believe you."

"It's true." He answered without looking up from his search. "At first Jor-El was going to reverse Brainiac's program from coding all your memories into Kryptonian, but then I remember thinking you could have a happy normal life with Jimmy if you weren't burdened by my secret and so I gave you a gift."

"It's not true; I remember everything."

"Brainiac got in the way or I would have succeeded in keeping your nosiness out of my business. This time I will succeed."

"No," Chloe unsteadily pronounced as she unsealed one of the front pockets of her jacket and pulled out a glowing green rock, "you won't." Clark doubled over and slid to the ground.

Chloe stood and placed the kryptonite near to his fallen form, but out of reach of his hands or feet. Disbelief was written on his face. "Don't be so surprised. You know this isn't my first hostile take over." She grimaced. "Forgive the hackneyed expression; I've spent a lot of time around Oliver lately." She unhooked Clark's fingers from around the still glowing crystal and turned to go.

"Chloe," he called to her weakly. "Don't do this." She hesitated, hating to hear the agony in his familiar voice. "You don't want to hurt me, not me, I'm Clark, the boy you've loved all your life." Her expression hardened.

"Haven't you heard? Clark Kent is dead." She looked at the crystal thrumming in her hand. "Time to see if I can change that,"

She raced toward the vortex. Five feet from the edge, she reached back over her shoulder, called to mind any remembered football throwing technique, and released the crystal; sending it spiraling into the center of the storm.

A searing light expanded from the center and she had to shield her eyes. She heard a loud crack and then her name called.

_"Chloe."_

She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes. The flash of light had faded and this corner of the fortress was left dim and swathed in the misty remnants of the storm. Then she saw him. His dark hair mussed, draping over his eyes, his jaw set determinedly and his bare shoulders still half-concealed in the vapor. "Clark?" She spoke his name, hoping and afraid to hope.

His face lit up and he took a step forward with his arms outstretched. "Chloe, you came. I knew you you'd come."

"Wait, stop." She held out her hand stiffly. She swallowed hard and exhaled a shaky breath. "I need to know if it is true."

"What do you need to know?" He asked confused.

"Is it true?" She asked, unable to keep her face from contorting in grief. "Did you have Jor-El try to take away my memories about you, about your secret?" Clark shoulders slumped.

"Chloe, I…"

"Yes or no, just give me a yes or no."

"Yes, it's true."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Why?" She asked brokenly. "Why would you do that to me?"

He hung his head. Chloe braced herself, waiting to hear the excuses, to listen to his justifications, to learn about the 'gift' he wanted to give. He shook his head morosely and instead, offered no defense.

"Because I'm an idiot. A big dumb alien…" Chloe ran to him and threw her arms around his neck before he finished his sentence, "idiot." He closed his arms around her and held her tightly. Her cheek rested on his warm, smooth chest and she felt his face press against the top of her head.

She sniffled and looked up with a watery smile. "And here I thought you preferred big dumb intergalactic traveling idiot." His cupped the side of her face, his thumb brushing away a tear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I so sorry Chloe. I'll never try anything like that again. I missed you so much, not just now, but then. I didn't know what I was losing." He shuddered. "After you left with Davis, I wasn't sure I'd ever find you. It's been too long." He pulled her close again and rocked her in his arms, his chin resting on her head.

Chloe pressed closer, registering his nudity, but not minding. "Not really your fault, what with you being mostly dead the last six months." He laughed softly and Chloe felt the glow of victory, the first time she'd made Clark laugh in…, she couldn't remember when. As much as she would have liked to stay fixed in the moment, they didn't have time for a long reunion. She pulled back reluctantly. .

"I know we need to talk, to really talk, but your replacement followed me. I have him downed by kryptonite over at the center of the Fortress. Here, you might want to put this on." She reached inside of her jacket and pulled out a bundle of clothes. "I brought a T-shirt and some pants." She pushed the soft cotton into his hands and turned around. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, missing the warmth, among other things, that snuggling up to Clark provided. Wistfully, she looked at the ice pillars all around. Sadly, the low light didn't allow for a good reflection.

"Where did you get this stuff?"

"You like it? The vendors were mostly leaning toward black, but I found one conforming to the traditional Red Blue Blur color palate, though I thought the yellow used to set off the symbol works very nicely too."

"It's kind of tight."

She turned around blinked. "Oh, my." The blue, long sleeved t-shirt fit snugly, defining every ripple of muscle in his arms and abs. The House of El symbol was red with the crest centered on a yellow background. Clark twisted around, trying discreetly to stretch his outfit without ripping a seam, and Chloe saw that the back of the t-shirt was solid red. That detail she remembered, but when she paid for the matching cotton pants, she hadn't paid them much attention. The soft blue material clung like tights and rather peculiarly included a custom feature that made it look like the wearer wore a pair of red jockey shorts over the blue tights. An odd fashion choice and yet on Clark, they focused attention to his narrow hips, making his shoulders look wider and even more swoon worthy.

Chloe bit her lower lip, "I guess this is how someone thinks the Blur dresses." She sighed and murmured under her breath, "In my dreams at least."

"What was that?"

"Ah, um, I was just wondering if the outfit was intended as pajamas or something, never mind. I'm going to check on the other you." She turned and started heading back. A red blue blur whooshed past her on the path.

_**Author's note: I'll put up some more chapters tomorrow.**_


	5. Chapter 5

********Chapter 5**

When Chloe caught up, her brightly and tightly clad Clark was standing alone a few paces back from the chunk of meteor she'd left to baby-sit the other version of him. She quickly picked up the kryptonite, unsealed her front pocket, and dropped it in.

Clark looked at her curiously. She shrugged. "I lead lined my pockets." She resealed the pocket and Clark closed the gap between them. Chloe looked around and sighed. "I guess I should have used a bigger piece of kryptonite. I let him get away."

Slowly, Clark shook his head and stared at the ice floor. "I'm not so sure."

"You think he's still here at the Fortress?" Chloe looked warily in to the shadows and rubbed her cold hands together, trying to generate some heat.

"Maybe, in a way." Clark answered enigmatically. He stopped studying the ground and looked upward.

"Jor-El! Jor-El, I am here!" He called and in answer, a deeply resonate voice, lightly tinged with an accent, echoed through the chamber.

"_My son, you are freed."_

Chloe inhaled sharply; both because the AI spoke within her presence as well as because she recognized the voice from the younger Jor-El she'd met four weeks ago.

"Chloe came for me," A satisfied smile settled on Clark's face as he glanced down at her and gathered her freezing hands between his large warm palms. "As I told you she would come." He finished almost smugly.

"_Your faith has not been unfounded." _

"The emissary you sent in my place, he has vanished, but I see tattered clothing beneath the ice." Chloe shifted her feet, trying to see something. The surface looked unchanged to her eyes.

"_His purpose was at an end. I have reclaimed his form_."

"Reclaimed his form? You mean killed," Clark accused, pained by Jor-El's callousness. "Is this is what you planned from the beginning?"

"_My son, the creature remained an imperfect copy never meant to exist beyond its designated function."_

Chloe whispered beneath her breath, "and the technology was meant for healing, not replicating life."

"_You are correct Chloe Sullivan_."

Chloe's head popped up and she edged closer to Clark, unsure if she wanted Jor-El's attention. Clark jerked his neck, looking at her to the high reaches of the fortress and back again. The furrow in his forehead etched deep and his eyes narrowed with concern. She wasn't certain who was more stunned, her or Clark, but he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulled her flush to his side, perhaps as an added protection, and focused on the here and now.

"How did you know?" He gently her asked. "I didn't even know."

Chloe also tried to think past her own shock and asked Clark, "Do you know of the Orb that brought Zod and his army to Earth?"

He nodded. "Yes, even though the emissary refused to release me from the place of healing, he returned to the fortress many times and each time, Jor-El gleaned knowledge from his mind. What of the Orb?"

She worried her lower lip between her teeth, hating to have to tell Clark. "A younger version of Jor-El arrived also and he told me of how his work was misused to create the Orb, kind of a Kryptonian genetic lifeboat."

"Jor-El is here on earth?" Apprehension warred in his eyes with excitement.

Chloe pressed a hand to Clark's chest. "I'm so sorry. He was killed; we don't know at whose hands." Clark bowed his head and clutched at her hand.

Jor-El disembodied voice swelled. "_It is as it should be. The cloning should never have been implemented. The risk of imperfection is too great." _

Clark tilted his head back. "Is that what the emissary was, a flawed copy? He had my memories and my knowledge and yet acted in ways I can't imagine."

"_It is so."_

"What of Zod and his followers? They may be clones, even imperfect ones, but they are flesh and blood. They are alive now. I won't simply round them up and let the fortress 'reclaim' their existence. Now that they are here, they deserve the chance to live."

"_Nor would this fortress be capable of a vast reclamation."_

"Zod still must be stopped somehow." Chloe interjected. "He intends to alter our sunlight from yellow to red and claim the abilities he expected to find here on earth. He wants to rule the world."

"_He seeks power to fill a void in his life. It was Krypton's downfall. There is a way to remove from him any chance of attaining your gifts." _An image appeared floating over the crystal consol, something similar to the octagonal key Chloe used to access the portal in the caves, but with different symbols. Jor-El explained further_. "A disc, golden in color, infused with elements that when brought into contact with the Orb, will permanently neutralize all who have emerged from it. They will have no choice but to live among this world's people."_

"I don't know about the Orb, but I know where Jor-El hid the disc," Chloe excitedly volunteered. Chloe thanked whatever instinct prompted her to keep quiet about the disk Jor-El hid at the farm.

"_Find the Orb and use the disc, my son, but beware. Zod will not end his search for power so easily."_

Chloe sensed that their meeting was ending, but her curiosity wouldn't let that happen yet. "Wait Jor-El, please! Why or how is it that you now speak to me?"

Clark tightened his jaw, wincing just a little, an old familiar look she remembered from their Torch days whenever she pushed an interview past a comfortable line. Now, as then, he didn't waiver in his support and even tightened his hold on her waist. Silence followed her request until Chloe thought no answer would come.

"_As a choice is made, so is it my choice._" The artificial intelligence paused and then spoke with finality, "_Seek the Orb and remember in all things, strength derives from more than merely power."_

Jor-El ceased speaking and instantly, something in the air felt different. Chloe became more aware of the sounds of the arctic. A fierce wind blew outside; it curled around the edges of the last monument of Krypton, whistling and howling through the ice pillars as the ice minutely shifted, making popping sounds. They were alone again.

Chloe broke the silence. "Seek the Orb was pretty clear, but I'm not sure I understood what Jor-El meant before and after, did you?" Clark's green eyes were unfocused. He was deep in thought. "Clark?" She prompted. He blinked a few times and then searched her face before answering.

"Maybe. I need some time to think about it." Chloe shivered and Clark's focus shifted. "Come on, let's go home."

They used the octagonal key to return to the caves in Smallville and drove Chloe's car back to the farm. Clark zipped through the house: in seconds lighting a fire, setting a kettle to boil, and changing into a well-worn pair of jeans and a simple seasonally appropriate long-sleeve, grey t-shirt. He then answered a scratching at the door and Shelby jumped up to lick him in the face and bounded around the room like a puppy. Clark knelt down to pet the old dog. "Hey boy, did you miss me?" He asked while giving him a scratch behind the ears. Shelby barked his agreement.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Chloe said from in front of the fire. Hearing the sound of another favorite voice, Shelby sedately came to greet her too, nosing at her hands before lying at her feet with a comfortable groan. Clark brought two mugs of hot tea and joined her on the couch.

"It's not our traditional hot chocolate and I don't seem to have any coffee, but it will warm you up." He set one mug on the table, pressed the other into her hands and then took the crocheted afghan off the back of the sofa and tucked it around her legs.

"I'm just a little chilled Clark," she reassured him. "I came better prepared this time, boots and a jacket." Still she gratefully sipped the fragrant tea, letting its heat expand within her. Clark sat next to her and drank from his own cup. A look of bliss fluttered over his features. A thought occurred to her. "You haven't eaten or drank anything since…since…," she trailed off, afraid to bring up that time, but knowing they couldn't ignore it.

"Since I fought Doomsday," Clark finished for her. "I don't require either to survive, but I sure do miss three meals a day."

Chloe gave him a slight smile, and then asked him straight out. "What happened? The night your clone came, before…ahh, he…left…he said he didn't know." She hadn't spoken of that night since, tried not to even think of it, and the attempt left her more shaken than she had expected. Emotions she tried keeping buried churned in her gut. Her eyes welled with tears and she turned away to hide them from Clark. Clark saw anyway.

Clark acted swiftly. He took her mug away, set their cups down, and to her surprise, pulled her across the couch and onto his lap. As foolish as she felt for overreacting, she still wound her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. He held her like she remembered from that hazy dream.

"That was never supposed to happen," He told her fiercely, old anger adding roughness to his voice. "He was supposed to let you know I was alive, but recovering at the Fortress. I don't know if Jor-El changed the message or if the clone had already decided he wasn't going to let me out, or something in between."

Her breath hitched and broke as she tried to hold back a sob. "I thought you never wanted to see me again and I was to blame for everything that happened. I probably am to blame. Jimmy…, oh, Clark," she whispered brokenly, "I got Jimmy killed."

"I should never have involved him."

Chloe shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. It's mine." Her words tumbled out in one long rush, distorted with tears and a touch of hysteria. "Everything was almost over and I didn't want him to think I'd left him for Davis or that I never had any feelings for him and Jimmy was just there telling me he understood what I had done to protect you and that he didn't hate me anymore. He kissed me and I missed my life so much that I kissed him back even though we couldn't go back, but Davis heard everything and I tasted blood."

She gulped in a breath. "He rammed a pipe through Jimmy then came after me. I didn't know him. Davis, that was not…it was a monster. Jimmy pushed it on to a metal stake and it died and then Jimmy died and you didn't come and then Lois was missing and the funeral came and everyone left and then you came and told me you were never coming back and it was my fault and everything was my fault." She let the tears overtake her.

"That's not true," He said rocking her and smoothing her hair. "It was my plan to split him. It could have worked. We tried, we tried to save Davis."

"There was nothing left to save." She said hollowly, recalling Davis saying the same thing before he tried to kill her.

"But we tried." He insisted.

Chloe seized on to his words. They tried. They hoped for the best and tried. Hope was important, belief in good was important. Not giving up was important. Can't save everyone, but have to try. And still…

"The phantom zone." She whispered the phrase, unable to let go of her guilt.

"No, you were right. I never got a chance to tell you, but you were right to stop me. I deliberately blinded myself to what I was doing and it turns out that if you hadn't kept me from sending Davis to the phantom zone, there might have been nothing that could have stopped Doomsday from destroying the world, maybe the universe."

Chloe lifted her head and looked at Clark. "I don't understand." He cupped her face and used his thumb to wipe at the wetness still clinging to her cheek.

"While I was healing, Jor-El cooked up a virtual Fortress like he did that world where I never existed."

Chloe put her head back on his shoulder, "A horrible place," she muttered.

The corner of Clark's lip turned up a touch and he continued. "In that virtual Fortress, I spent time in training, both on my own and learning vicariously through the emissary. In the zone, there are creatures of immense power and destruction, beings probably far stronger than I am. I learned if I'd sent Davis into the phantom zone, I would have sent him to the perfect training grounds. Whatever killed him, made him stronger. The zone wouldn't have contained him forever and when he escaped, there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him."

Chloe leaned against his chest, trying to absorb what he told her. In the back of her mind, she knew she should sit up and move out of his arms, but not yet. She didn't have the strength of will. So she asked questions instead. "How did you stop him? Oliver said Rok, our friend from the thirtieth century, came back and warned of your death if you fought Doomsday alone. Not just a temporary or near death, but a gone forever situation."

Clark ran his hand distractedly up and down Chloe's back. Her top had ridden up a few inches and on every down-stroke, he skimmed across her warm, silky flesh. "I don't know what I did differently but I do know that using the black kryptonite to split Davis, actually weakened Doomsday, just enough so I could put him in the ground."

"Will he stay there?" Chloe held her breath.

Clark's hand stopped moving on her back. He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know." Chloe tensed, tightening her arms around his neck and he resumed his soothing motion. "Jor-El was certain Doomsday would face at least as severe injuries as I did. He may never recover and either way, without a method to speed healing, years will go by before he could conceivably pose a threat, not to mention I buried him so deep, even a healed Doomsday might not escape." Chloe nodded, but said nothing. Now was not the time to address tomorrow's worries.

"How did you escape the explosion?"

"I didn't entirely. We fought; I got a chance to deep six Doomsday. The explosion went off and I raced for the surface. I must have been close, because I do remember seeing a smoldering fire. There couldn't have been fire without oxygen so I must have been near the surface. Jor-El's emissary pulled my out and from there, I was taken to the Fortress and placed in the healing chamber."

"What about the clone, the emissary as you call it? Where did he come from?"

"According to Jor-El, when Doomsday and I fought, bits of our DNA were released into the atmosphere."

"DNA…you mean blood." Chloe closed her eyes, but she could still see in her mind's eye Clark battered and broken, on the verge of death. She took a steadying breath and concentrated on the steady, reassuring rise and fall of his chest.

"Yes. I don't entirely understand it, but the combined presence of our DNA triggered the activation sequence of the Orb, but first it created my clone. Doomsday's DNA was incompatible for the technology and I guess since my DNA sample was obtained outside of the Orb, the effect of the blue kryptonite didn't keep my powers from being passed on. The newly formed clone raced to the Fortress, only remembering being in the middle of the fight with Doomsday who was now defeated and Jor-El took advantage of the situation to have him bring me back."

"So when I asked how he defeated and survived Doomsday, he really didn't know."

"Right, because he was formed from a sample early in the fight and wouldn't have memories past that point. Jor-El decided my clone could keep up the Blur's work while I healed, but should stick to that mission only." Clark shook his head, "Or maybe Jor-El really wanted me to renounce my humanity. I'm not sure, but I didn't object to the conditions Jor-El imposed. I didn't want somebody living my life again."

Chloe felt the muscles in his neck tense up and she soothed them the best she could, stroking the hair about the nape of his neck. Clark continued. "After a few days, the emissary brought back a report that included news of Jimmy's funeral and Lois's disappearance. I changed my mind and insisted he make contact with you." He stroking hand came to a stop again. He rested his palm on her exposed lower back and the heat of his hand trigger fine shivers that had nothing to do with Chloe's earlier chill.

Chloe raised her head from its resting place, feeling compelled to look in his blue green eyes. His face was only a breath away.

He was solemn as he asked, "I only made things worse, didn't I? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"But you were there, weren't you. The dream, that wasn't just a dream, was it?" She'd hoped before, now she knew with certainty.

He ran his finger along side her face, gently pushing back her hair. "No, it wasn't just a dream. After I found out what he told you, I went a little crazy until Jor-El helped me reach out. I went a little crazier when I found you like that." He stroked the side of her face and searched her eyes. "If I'd had the power, I would have held you every time you cried."

Chloe blinked back tears again, this time for a different reason. His sweet sincerity made her want to weep. Was it any wonder that she kept finding herself in love with him? It didn't matter to her feelings if he was with Lana or she was with Jimmy or he was with Lois, she kept finding herself back on familiar…, Chloe gasped. "Oh my god, Lois!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In scrambling off Clark's lap, Chloe stumbled while trying to avoid stepping on Shelby and only Clark's quick reflexes kept her from falling headlong into the fireplace.

"Chloe, calm down." He steadied her at her waist and her hands ended up resting on his chest. "Lois is fine."

"You don't understand." Chloe ran an agitated hand through her hair. "Lois was supposed to have been with your replacement. That's why I didn't expect him to show up at the fortress.

"Lois is fine."

"How do you know she's fine?"

"I wasn't paying any attention before, but Lois's car is in the drive," he nodded toward the kitchen, "and she's getting out."

Chloe's mouth fell open. "Tell me you're joking!"

"No joke, she's here." He said easily. Chloe tried twisting around Clark to see out the kitchen windows, but he was still holding her in place and rambling on about something. "The crystal gave off a low frequency signal when you removed it, he probably heard…,"

"Not now Clark, this is important." She clutched the front of his shirt, the material bunching in between her fingers. "If you care anything about your love life, listen to me." She opened her mouth to explain and went blank.

How could it possibly be that she was again stuck in the position of matchmaker for the man she couldn't stop loving?

How didn't matter.

Her mind started racing again. Where to start? If he didn't know anything about young Jor-El, did that mean he didn't know anything about the Lane/Kent kiss in the Dailey Planet bullpen? He certainly wouldn't know anything about the five dozen roses delivered to the hospital or the "taking it slow, but yes we are dating", or especially the big romantic, official first fancy, make it or break it date. Jor-El, of the Fortress, seemed to have been lifting info right from the "emissary's" mind and feeding it to his son, so Clark had to at least know that his temp and Lois were circling around each other these last few months.

After Zantana cast her spell, Chloe had seen from a front row vantage the kind of looks Clark was giving Lois, so no doubt he would be pleased with the progress. Chloe did her best to ignore the "if only" voice in her mind. Having the real Clark back was enough; it had to be. She wouldn't push for more and risk losing him all over again.

"Ok," Chloe began briskly, finally finding her tongue, "tonight you or at least your clone was supposed to be out on the town with Lois."

"You mean like on a date?" He frowned and looked almost startled

"Yes, like a date," She parroted in exasperation. She leaned forward in urgency. He had to understand how important the next few minutes were going to be. Clark accommodatingly also leaned in closer. Finally, he was seriously paying attention. In fact, he seemed to be staring at her lips waiting for each word to be formed. "Not just any date," She informed him. "A full-blown champagne and roses date and if you want Lois to give you the time of day ever again, you need to throw yourself on her mercy and think of an excuse as to why you flaked on your date."

"Chloe I think…"

The kitchen door opened with a thud. "You know what I think?" Lois tossed her matching shoulder wrap and silver clutch purse on to the butcher block. "I think you're going to need a hell of a lot more excuses than just why I got ditched during appetizers." She leaned back on one of her glittery heels, crossed her arms and raked her eyes up and down her cousin and Clark. "You can start with this cozy little scene."

Chloe suddenly pictured how they must look with Clark holding her by the waist, her hands clutching his t-shirt and their heads inches apart. She pushed at his chest but he didn't take the hint. "Lois, this isn't what it seems." Under her breath, she hissed. "Let me go." Clark dropped his hands and Chloe went around him toward Lois.

"Oh no," Lois held up her hand, "you stop right there." Then she eyed the blazing fire. "On second thought, you two come here. I'm freezing." She pushed past them, kicking off her open toes high heels and mumbling, "I can't believe I wore the open back silver sleeveless in December. Move over girl." She nudged Shelby not unkindly out of her way and wrapped the knitted throw around her shoulders.

"He." Clark corrected.

"What?"

"Shelby. He's a he."

"Very funny Smallville." She leaned forward to delicately pat the old golden retriever twice on the head. "Don't you listen to him girl." She eyed the still steaming mugs of tea and helped herself. "Ok, I'm ready for your excuses. Clark?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Clark glanced apprehensively at Chloe and she nodded encouragingly. "Ahh, I, um, I am very sorry I had to cancel our date, but I suddenly realized there was somewhere else I needed to be."

"Well there's a no brainer. I just wish you'd figured it out a few months ago or at least before you kissed me last month."

"I kissed you last month." Clark repeated blankly.

"Yes, Clark, I was there," she spoke to him overly brightly, as if she was dealing with a very small child, "and yet, were you there? Were you really?" She challenged sarcastically. Clark frowned.

They were starting to veer into dangerous territory; Chloe thought and stepped back around the couch to face her quizzical cousin. "What do you mean Lois?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play the innocent with me." Lois sipped her herbal tea and wagged her finger at her younger cousin only to pause and take in her appearance for the first time.

Chloe's bright hair was sticking up on one side and matted on the other. Her normally snappy green eyes were swollen, tired, watery and red. So was her nose. Lois glanced over to Clark who had realigned himself to hover protectively behind Chloe and saw the dark wet blotch on his shoulder. She sighed. "Ok, fine you're off the hook, but you," She pointed at Clark. "You don't get off that easy."

"Lois, I'm sorry but…," she cut off his calm explanations.

"No, no, save the explanations. I'm so stupid. I even talked about this with my therapist." Both Chloe and Clark looked at her in surprise. She cringed over what her big mouth blurted and then blustered onward. "Yes, I have a therapist and we've talked all about fixating on the unattainable in order to avoid the risk of getting hurt. Here I thought it was the Blur getting in the way of Kent, but who am I blocking with Kent?" She shook her head and waved her hands. "That doesn't matter. What matters is Clark Kent, as of now, I'm serving you notice. I'm done being your Chloe stand in."

"Lois!" Chloe gasped. "I'm sure you have it all wrong." She turned and poked at Clark. "Say something."

Clark cocked his head to the side. "It sounds like you've thought a lot about this." Chloe resisted the very strong urge to roll her eyes. He was not being very helpful.

"You bet I have. I'm not stupid," she informed them, reversing her opinion on her intelligence. "I've been an eyewitness to 'Clark and Chloe joined at the hip' for years. Plus I was Jimmy's shoulder to cry on every time he watched the two of you go off and do your private research."

"Lois, we never…"

"Save the indignation Cuz, I'm not saying you two strayed off the friend's path. I'm not accusing you of cheating but as nice a guy as Henry James Olsen was, may he rest in peace, he never completely got you and he certainly never got over seeing you and Clark complete each other's sentences." She sighed wistfully. "I envied you that. I also doubt it's a coincidence that Clark never even looked at me until the day you got married." She snorted. "Even then our almost moment shattered the moment he heard your voice."

"No, Lois," Chloe insisted, "that wasn't about me, Lana…" Again, Lois waved her to silence.

"I know all about obsessing on an old flame. Every time I go swimming, I can't help but wonder what happened to A.C, my first eco-activist." She tilted her head to the side dreamily and gestured at her front. "He had the most beautiful chest and the water would bead up and roll off his skin like…" She realized she was doing the foot in mouth thing again. "Never mind that. I'm just saying that while Lana might have popped in from his past, and popped out just as fast mind you, Clark keeps you in his life and it's obvious that's never going to change."

Chloe looked away. Just this morning, Lois's casual comment would have been like a fist to her stomach, but now she had Clark back - her _friend_ Clark back, she firmly reminded herself - and Lois's words sent a thrill zinging to her heart. Chloe kept looking away, trying to hide her gladness.

"I can see you've fixed whatever was broken between you two." Lois removed the three-inch silver hoops from her right, then her left ear and set them on the table and sighed. "I probably owe you an apology Cuz. I knew something was wrong."

Chloe opened her mouth but Lois held up a weary hand. "Don't deny it. Something happened while I was gone. I don't know what but suddenly Kent stopped saying Chloe this and Chloe that with every other sentence. You hardly spent any time hanging out together and every time I mentioned his name, you smiled brightly; the same smile you save for that crooked mechanic down at the 7th street garage; and changed the subject."

Chloe sat down next to Lois on the couch and didn't deny it. "The distance between Clark and I didn't have anything to do with you Lois."

"Maybe, but I never tried to do anything." She frowned. "Instead, I was wrapped up in my stupid dreams, trying to convince myself that Clark turning all his attention to me was a sign." She huffed lightly in disgust. "Here I was so certain my dreams were some kind of portent and now I can barely recall them. If my shrink hadn't played back some old session tapes, I could have lived in ignorant bliss. I guess I'm glad I know though. At least I understand where my flawed decisions came from."

"Lois, you don't really believe Clark's been using you as a substitute. You're practically partners. You spend crazy amounts of time together and it's you he's dating." Chloe heard Clark shuffle his feet uncomfortably and sent him a confused glance. It's not as if his feet could get tired. Lois might mistake the scuffling of his boots for nervousness or waffling.

"Chloe, anything I have with Clark, he first found with you." Self-pity colored her voice. "I'm so stupid. When whatever came between you this spring happened, he tried to find something with me, but for all the hours we've spent together, we never have those easy sentence finishing moments." Lois twisted the end of the afghan in her hands and shrugged. "I'm always snapping at him and half the time I'm confused and second guessing what I'm trying to do. It's so obvious to me now why I had this fear he would just disappear. It's because anything I've built up in my mind wasn't real, wasn't mine."

"Lois, I'm sure Clark doesn't feel that way."

Lois looked up at Clark and saw where his gaze rested. She leaned forward and gave Chloe a quick squeezing hug. "Oh, sweetie, you don't have a clue." She smiled tightly, "I don't have the same excuse. It's not like I didn't suspected something was off. I look back and can't remember why I felt the way I did. Suddenly, all the intensity is just gone, you know. Tonight right before quiet boy here, rushed out of the restaurant, a look crossed his face, like he realized something super important. Then he whispered your name, took off running and I was almost relieved. You don't have to paint me a picture twice. I'm not stupid." She informed them again. "What I am though, is tired." Lois rubbed at her temple and then announced. "I'm going home."

Chloe jumped up, worry written on her face. "I'll drive you."

"No offense Cuz, but could you just stay here tonight? I think I'd wallow better on my own and I know there isn't enough ice cream for two." Chloe sat back down, unsure really what to do.

Lois finished her last swallow of tea and stood up with the afghan still wrapped around her shoulders like a heavy shawl. "I'm taking the throw with me," she informed Clark. She paused to scoop up her stilettos off the middle of the floor and retrieve her clutch purse and wrap in the kitchen. She stared at Chloe's snow boots by the door and then looked at the pair of stilettos in her hands. "I'm taking your boots," she said and slipped her feet into the fleece lined winter ware before slowly exiting the house.

Chloe jumped up and went to Clark who had trailed after Lois to the kitchen door. "Go after her and set her straight."

Clark squinted his eyes and cocked his head her direction. "Were you always this stubborn and bossy regarding my love life?"

Chloe bit her lower lip and shrugged. "Do you want to go after her?" She asked in a more conciliatory tone.

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "I guess I do have something to say."

A lump settled in her throat. Until he decided to go after Lois, Chloe hadn't realized she'd harbored hope he wouldn't. She no longer felt like giving away advice and instead pasted on what she prayed was an encouraging smile. She watched him leave and heard his voice call Lois's name. She turned and forced herself to stand at the other end of the kitchen so as to not listen in, but it was killing her not to know what they said as they spoke under the porch light.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Chapter 7**

Lois closed the door behind her, walked to the stairs and paused on the porch to take deep breath of the clean cold air. The lead article in the Planets lifestyles section today recommended deep cleansing breaths and positive thinking during times of stress and so Lois reminded herself that the air was invigorating, not damm cold. Then she decided it was damm cold and was about to make a bee line to her car when she heard the kitchen door open. She called over her shoulder without really looking "Chloe, really, I'm fine on my own, he was your local yokel first anyway."

"Lois." Kent's voice called her name.

She cringed, but faced him. "Clark, oh, it's you." A gust of "invigorating" December wind blew her heavily styled hair back from her face, or tried to; her coat of hairspray was substantial. Clark shifted to block the wind despite the fact he was the one without a thick blanket for protection. See, stuff like that was why she went and decided falling for Clark might be a good idea. Martha Kent raised a gentleman and they were more rare than calls from The Blur. After the extremely unsettling issue of loosing three weeks of her life, reconsidering the Clark Kent option seemed like a smart move.

When he started working with her at the Planet last year, Clark finally began dressing like her kind of man and she'd taken notice. He didn't have Oliver's polish and charm or match her memory of A.C.'s raw virility, but Smallville could rock a dress shirt. Those hay bale-lifting shoulders and fence post pounding forearms did wonderful things to the mundane buttoned down uniform of the urban professional.

The job threw them together often enough so that their barely there friendship finally became something resembling the real thing. The way she looked at; he looked good, was willing to do her grunt work and was a gentleman; why wouldn't she have thought about romance?

Sure, in the back of her mind, a couple concerns about the girlfriend code chimed briefly, but Chloe was getting married and as much as she couldn't see it, Chloe seemed happy with Jimmy, especially the weeks right before the wedding. At the wedding reception though, those warning bells really started to sound off.

Kent had been leaning in, making his move, when Chloe cried out. Before Chloe got past her surprised "Oh my god!" Clark jumped back like his mother walked in on him getting friendly with the Victoria Secret catalogue. Later, after the aftermath of that creature settled down and Lana decided to move on, Lois gave him one more shot, no games, just a chance to see if there was anything to go on, but he never showed up. She knew then that he wasn't hers for the asking.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Her question was two parts tell, one part ask, and all parts out of the blue.

Clark hesitated, "Right about what?"

"Everything naturally," she snapped. "I don't need you to validate what I know to be true."

"Lois, I didn't come out here to fight."

She put her hands on her hips, striking an aggressive pose, though with the blanket, instead of intimidating she figured she looked like a lumpy bat. She wielded her sarcasm instead. "So you thought, hey, I'll stand like a stump inside where it's warm and toasty and then we can chat when she's outside turning into a freeze pop." She stomped her foot for emphasis.

Clark took a step back. "Maybe now isn't a good time."

"Hello!" She waved a hand. "Victim here! You ditched me, remember? You have something to say, say it. I deserve that much." She crossed her arms, both in anger and as an attempt to huddle deeper in the throw around her shoulders.

Clark slowly walked toward her, holding his hands out in front of him and taking each step as cautiously as if she was a man-eating grizzly. He stopped an arms span away and lowered his hands to his sides. "I only want to say I'm sorry you were hurt and that I never intentionally used you as a stand in for Chloe."

Lois lifted her chin, hearing the unspoken confirmation of her accusation in the words he did not say.

"I also wanted to thank you for making this as easy as possible."

Something like embarrassment crossed her face and she shifted uneasily. "Well it occurred to me on the long cab ride home…oh, that reminds me." She turned and trotted down the porch steps and stepped on to the gravel drive. Clark followed her to her car. She slid into the front, started the engine to get some heat going, rolled down the window and tossed Clark a folded leather wallet.

"You dropped this in your hurry to get away from my cooties."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Lois, I,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you are sorry. By the way, I took a fifty for the cab. As I was saying, I have to wonder if our flag pole chat might have pushed you into acting on feelings you didn't really have."

"Flag pole?"

"Don't make me say it!" She buried her head on the steering wheel while she confessed, "You know, when I went all 'oh let me die to save your secret' when I was convinced – for like a second – you were the Blur." She looked up. Clark was frowning. She wasn't sure if it was an upset frown, or a confused frown, or a the wind is damn cold frown.

"Well I was thinking that I probably gave you a swelled head. I mean me thinking you were some kind of hero bigger than the Green Arrow Bandit?" She snorted. "Everything kind of snowballed from there with the hospital and the gazillion roses. By the way, five dozen —way too much. Now if Ollie had sent the roses like I first thought, it would make sense since he could actually afford them. From you it says either stalker or that I wasn't the only one you were trying to convince."

A number of emotions traveled across Clark's face that Lois couldn't pinpoint. She thought she saw a procession of confusion, anger, disbelief, and back to confusion again. He opened his mouth to speak a few times before settling on a simple, yet hesitant, "Sorry?"

"Well, let that be a lesson to you." She went to put the car in gear and then hesitated.

Clark noted the serious expression that pulled at her brows and tightened her mouth. He bent down to the window. "What is it?"

"Chloe." Lois's eyes bored into his. "First off, don't screw this up or I will come after you," she threatened. Then the look in her eyes softened into concern. "On the outside Chloe is the strongest, most resilient person I know, but I'm not sure either one of us understands how much that has cost her." She frowned and looked down. "It seems to me that a lot of the hopes and dreams she's buried to keep on smiling were the same stuff that used to be the reason why she smiled." She glanced again over at Kent. "Since you are going to go stirring everything up anyway, make sure she takes another look at the other ambitions she's pushed aside."

Clark nodded gravely.

"Good. We understand one another. My little cousin deserves to be happy."

"So do you Lois." Clark told her, reaching in and patting her hand before he straightened up from the car.

"Well, duh," she snorted. "I just have to figure out what I really want instead of chasing after blurry heroes and unattainable men." Lois cocked her head to the side, not really paying attention to Clark, but rather just talking aloud to the universe. "Why can't I just have one heroic attainable man? I would…" Lois stopped and blinked. "I am so stupid, aren't I."

"Well," Clark began.

"Uh ah, no," She held up a talk to the hand, hand, "don't answer that. I've gotta go. Tell Chloe not to worry about me. I think I'll call a friend to come stop by." She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing before she had the car in gear.

"Tell Oliver I said hi." Clark smiled broadly.

"Sure, fine," she promised, not really paying attention as she rolled up the window and drove away.

When Chloe heard a car start, she went to the kitchen window. She promised herself she wouldn't eavesdrop but since they were too far away for her to hear anything now, she gave peeking out the window a free pass. Lois was gesturing and tossing her head a lot; Clark was on the receiving end of some kind of lecture. Then she went quiet and Clark leaned in the window. Lois said something that made Clark nodded seriously and then cover her hand on the steering wheel. When he stood up again, he was smiling happily. Chloe's stomach cramped.

This was getting too hard.

She let the curtain fall, stepped away from the window and pressed her palms to her face, trying to cool her flaming cheeks and get her turbulent emotions under control. She took a few deep breaths and concentrated on business, just as she'd done for the last six months of her life. The door opened and Chloe jumped in head first.

"Great, you're back. Let me show you where Jor-El hid the disc. I interrupted him when he came to the farm to retrieve it, I guess from when he visited fifty odd years ago."

"Chloe."

She ignored him and went to kneel down in the back corner of the dinning room and pointed to the wood trim. "He heard me coming and just put everything back."

"Chloe, I want to explain about what Lois was saying."

"Can't it wait?" She asked and pulled at the baseboard without luck. "Hmm, it seems to be stuck." She tried again, only to embed a sliver under her nail. "Ow." She sucked at the wound.

"Here, let me do it." Clark lifted her to her feet, bent over and popped the panel out. He reached in and fished around until he found the eight-sided disc. The shape was familiar, but the disc itself felt heavier than the portal key. He bent once more to push the baseboard back into the wall.

"Now about Lois."

"Oh, don't worry about it Clark. You were right. I was being way too involved in your love life. Consider it a one time deal to get you up to speed."

"Chloe, I want to explain."

She bit her lip and tried to smile, but it was wobbly at best. "I get it, but can it wait until tomorrow? It's been a tough day emotionally. I got my best friend back, had a meltdown, and just finished with the Lois tornado. I don't think I'm ready to deal with any big revelations right now." She could see Clark wanted to press the matter. "Please," she entreated, pleading with her eyes too until he sighed and nodded.

"Ok, fine, it can wait until tomorrow."

Chloe quickly changed the subject. "You found the disc."

Clark handed it to Chloe to look at. The disc was a matte gold color with symbols along one edge. "Do you know what the symbols say?"

"A literal translation is 'Quench the fire' but in Kryptonian, fire is often used as a synonym for power."

"So all we need now is the Orb, wherever that is these days."

"The emissary didn't know either. Tess had her hands on it until it smashed through the walls of her safe a day or so before I fought Doomsday."

"Yeah, she had some weird idea that Lois was responsible for its disappearance, but I'm guessing it got out on its own, responding to it's internal programming. We know that it was in Metropolis because it created your clone. We know it was in Smallville because that's where Zod and his first bunch of happy campers arrived. Beyond that, it seems to have traveled all over the earth, leaving behind hundreds of symbols. We found Jor-El's symbol in a desert in Turkey. Funny that your clone didn't get a symbol too."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's an old saying, 'Never hide a needle in a haystack. Always hide it…"

"With other needles." Chloe finished reciting. "That's why the Blur switched to soft core vandalism."

Clark nodded. "With all the House of El symbols that the Blur burned after every save, what's one more symbol, among symbols."

"Some of the symbols he left behind were so huge people were making jokes about sports cars, Hummers, and cigar shaped speed boats."

"Huh?"

"Just what was the Blur trying to compensate for?" She asked suggestively.

"Ouch."

"Well," Chloe grinned. "Jor-El did warn that the clones were imperfect."

Clark gave her a pained smile. "Getting back to the Orb."

Chloe sighed. "It's been all over the world. After comparing archived satellite data, we've determined that it hasn't dropped off anyone new in a couple months. I have to wonder at the disorganization of the whole plan. If the Orb was a Kryptonian lifeboat, why leave the reconstituted survivors scattered all over the planet? Though I suppose coming equipped with flight and superspeed was the expectations, maybe no one thought the distance would matter."

"Maybe, or maybe Jor-El tampered with the landing sites to buy some time to use the gold disc. Maybe imbedding the Orb with blue kryptonite was just the beginning."

Absentmindedly, Chloe shifted the disc from hand to hand. "You know, I'm still confused. Isn't this the same Orb that took away your abilities and toppled the first Fortress? How do we know it won't do the same thing again?"

Clark's brow knitted. "I don't think Jor-El would have me risk my abilities, but I guess it's a chance I have to take. But first we have to figure out how to track it down."

"The Orb stayed dormant for years when it was inactive. After the final emergence of Kandorians, maybe the Orb just shut down where ever it was at the time. It's a lot of maybes but I guess it would be worth knowing where the Orb last traveled, but we have more pressing problems."

"Like?"

"Your clone promised Zod access to a dozen or so satellites within the next few days."

"Zod is trying to take over the world. Why would I be helping him?"

"Well after we found out what Lois's memories were of the future, Clark the clone decided to try making friends. Of course now, I know he really was joining Zod's side, but I think we want to keep your cover at least until we can find the Orb."

"What are the satellites for? How did you access Lois's memories? Where is Zod hiding? Are they…"

"Wait, wait. Let me start at the beginning. I have a lot to fill you in on." She scratched alongside her jaw, trying to decide where to start when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and apologized. "Sorry about that. I skipped lunch."

"Just lunch?" Clark crossed his arms and peered down at her. "Knowing you, breakfast was coffee and dinner something you haven't gotten around to yet."

"I'm not the one who hasn't eaten in six months." She retorted sounding a tad defensive but secretly enjoying his concern. She might have been sharing an apartment with Lois, but that didn't mean they shared the same schedule and after awhile, eating alone takes away the flavor of food. She heard another growl, surprisingly this time from Clark.

"Did your stomach just growl? I thought that you didn't have to eat."

"It's a mental thing. I'm starving."

"Mentally starving?" She smirked.

He ignored her joke. "There's nothing in the house except dog food. How about I pick up a pizza and then you can fill me in on everything."

Her stomach growled again and her mouth started watering. "Yeah, that sounds great."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clark borrowed her cell phone to call in an order for pick up at Joe's Pizza and then left right away to take care of a couple other errands in the meantime. Chloe took advantage of her time alone to visit the bathroom, wash her face and encourage her hair to lie down evenly. Then she went to Clark's bedroom, stripped the bedclothes and remade the bed with fresh sheets and spare blankets from the linen closet.

This situation wasn't quite the same as the Bizarro situation where he'd lived Clark's life, slept with Lana and made her feel more loved than ever before, but it was too similar for comfort. She wasn't looking forward to informing Clark that Lois slept with future clone Clark even if she could no longer remember the event.

She started the washing machine and then flipped on the TV to keep from thinking too much. A local news bulletin interrupted a rerun of some procedural crime show. The female co-host of the nightly news smiled insufferably and read the teleprompter.

"Has the Blur returned to his roots to clean up town? Reports are flying in that the now familiar markings left by our local hero are vanishing from around Metropolis. Sidewalks scrubbed clean, glass smoothed, metal signs retouched, and telephone poles sanded fresh. While making a time lapse photograph, our eye in the sky caught this image."

The screen was given over to a night shot of Metropolis. Windows glowed brightly on every sky-scraper. A golden haze haloed the Daily Planet's globe. On the highways and roads, streaks of white light marked the pathways of cars while a distinctive stripe of red, blue and a touch of yellow ribboned everywhere through the whole city. The camera returned to the perky newscaster. "Fear not citizens of Metropolis, our Red, Blue Blur hasn't given up his day job. Five men wearing ski masks were left bound on the steps of the sixth precinct along with an eye witness who was there as they attempted to rob the Midtown Diamond Exchange. Tune in for more details tonight at ten."

The station returned to the regularly broadcasted programming and Chloe flipped it off as Clark came through the door. She twisted around on the couch to see him carrying in a pair of flat white boxes smelling heavenly and a six-pack of the diet soda she drank occasionally.

"Sorry that took so long. I got held up," he apologized as he walked from the kitchen to the living room.

She raised an eyebrow. "You got held up? Don't you mean the Diamond Exchange got held up?"

He paused for a second. "How did you…"

"A news bulletin on channel 10."

"That was quick." He shrugged and stacked the boxes on the table in from of them.

Chloe moved a pillow closer to her so Clark would have a place to sit on the other end of the couch but he must not have noticed because he grabbed the same pillow, dropped it on the floor behind them and choose the spot on the couch right next her. He opened both boxes to reveal a double order of pizza with the works and extra everything.

"Wow, I guess you worked up an appetite," Chloe observed.

Shelby caught the scent of something good and jumped up, as fast as his old bones let him and stationed himself at Clark's elbow, drooling and making low entreating sounds. Clark grabbed a slice and led Shelby back to his bowl. In a move that would have made Martha Kent proud, Clark returned with plates, napkins, and a couple glasses so they wouldn't have to drink out of the soda cans.

"So you were busy while you were gone." She commented before taking a tentative bite of the piping hot slice. "You wore the PJs? There was a time lapse photograph and technically it showed the Red, Blue, _Yellow_ Blur in action."

He finished inhaling a slice, the burning cheese not slowing him down, and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "You did promise to dream of the Blur wearing that outfit; I figured I'd give you some extra fodder for tonight."

Chloe cringed. "You would have to have heard that."

"You know, superhearing," he informed her casually while his second slice disappeared.

"Selective superhearing," she corrected him. "I could tell you a hundred times I don't like ham on rye and you still would make it as lunch."

"I thought ham on rye was your favorite." He claimed as he grabbed a couple more slices for himself.

"My point exactly." She took another bite of hot cheesy goodness and changed the subject. "So what prompted the clean up?"

Clark reached for more pizza. "Two reasons. I wanted to track down the original symbol marking my clone's arrival. Maybe that might tell us something compared with whatever else we know."

"Did you?" Chloe asked while popping the top of the soda and pouring the fizzy liquid in the glass.

"I don't know, maybe. I found three or four symbols that were the right size, all of them fairly old," he explained in the middle of taking bites of pizza. "One was on an abandoned billboard on 27th which doesn't fit the profile. One is on the lawn of City Hall; a little bold, but the Orb probably wouldn't know better.

Another is in that park with the gazebo about four, five blocks from the Daily Planet. I spent a number of my lunch breaks there, listening to the city and seeing if anyone needed help. I don't know if that connection would mean anything.

And then there is a baseball field that falls within the area where Doomsday and I fought. That one I'm not sure of because it looked like the whole field caught on fire. It had a new layer of sod but there were still traces of charring under the new grass. Still, between everything, it made distinguishing the house of El symbol from the other burn patterns hard."

Chloe nodded. "I'll try and pinpoint when those symbols showed up. Maybe I can get some earlier visual record or a police report." She paused and then softly prompted, "What about your other reason?"

Clark hesitated. He put his newest pizza slice down back down and grabbed a napkin. "Metropolis is my city," he explained while he scrubbed clean his greasy hands. He shook his head and dropped his gaze to the side to stare unseeing into the fire. "He left those marks everywhere like a drunken tattoo artist. The symbol is important. It isn't graffiti and I didn't want reminders everywhere I went of someone else having lived my life," he finished, frowning grimly.

Chloe laid her hand on his knee to let him know he wasn't alone and maybe to remind him how glad she was to have him back. He looked away from the firelight and into her eyes. A small but genuine smile curved her lips. Something lightened in his expression even before his frown melted away. He dropped on to the coffee table the paper napkin he had wadded up in his fist, covered her hand on his knee with his hand, and found a lopsided smile to give back in return. Chloe's heart squeezed over the dearness of his expression and she felt her cheeks flush. She broke eye contact, slipped her hand out from under Clark's, and returned to picking at her pizza.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Clark's smile widen as he too picked back up his discarded pizza slice. "Besides," he shrugged, "my mom would kill me if I didn't clean up that mess." He folded his slice in half and ate it in two bites. He moaned in pleasure.

Chloe laughed. "If only Zod appreciated pizza the way you do, I'm sure he would be content to live the rest of his life in peace."

Unabashed, Clark grabbed up another slice, starting in on the second pizza. "I wonder if there is anything here that would make him happy. What does he really want? I mean besides taking over the world."

"I know he and Jor-El used to be friends. Zod saved him from execution and convinced the council to let him go free, but I got the impression there was something Zod wanted from Jor-El. Something he wasn't willing to give."

"You think that is what caused the rift?"

Chloe lifted her shoulders. "I wish I knew. Jor-El knocked me out without telling me the rest."

"Knocked you out?" Clark frowned.

"Let me explain." Chloe went through everything she knew about Jor-El's arrival on earth, meeting him at the house and then about his kidnapping and return to the farm near death. They set aside the pizza and Chloe bundled up in her white winter parka, borrowed a pair of Martha's old snow boots and brought Clark to his father's grave.

They walked across the back pasture under the bright light of the waning full moon. The snow-dusted grass beneath their feet crunched with every step. Clark could have sped them to the plot, but the solemn nature of their destination made the slow approach feel more natural.

Jor-El was buried at the bottom of a gently sloping hill, twenty feet from the banks of the creek that ran along the edge of the Kent's property. A sparse amount of grass had grown over the top of his grave. He'd died near the end of fall shortly before the first hard freeze of winter arrived, leaving his last resting place looking even more barren than the rest of the landscape. Clark brushed a few stray leaves away and crouched down to trace the Kryptonian emblem etched into the boulder.

"I can't leave this out in the open," Clark spoke, regret flavoring his words. "I might have removed most markings in Metropolis, but people aren't going to forget. I can't risk someone making a connection in the future."

"He would understand."

Clark looked up at her. "Do you really think so? Most of my interaction with Jor-El hasn't been teeming with understanding."

Chloe knelt next to him. "After I gave him the Clark Kent bio, he was beaming. He poured over the family album and even wanted to see your high school yearbook and old football jersey. That was not a man who would risk his son over the symbol etched into a memorial stone. His biggest worry was that you grew up alone."

Clark took her hand and skimmed his thumb over her knuckles. "I could never be alone as long as I have you in my life." Chloe's heart skipped a beat and then beat double time as if to make it up. She turned the hand he held and threaded her fingers between his.

"And you in mine," she told him, her voice rough with emotion. She wouldn't deny him comfort even if she had to deal with overloaded senses. Clark looked back down at their joined hands and for a minute, silence stretched. Some nervous urge pushed her to fill it. "Don't worry Clark; I made sure he knew you had the best parents possible."

"Thank you." She nodded and let Clark help her to her feet. He didn't drop her hand even as he turned and used his heat vision to first erase the house of El symbol and then replace it with another, simpler marking.

"What does it say?" Chloe asked.

"Remembered."

They stood hand in hand over Jor-El's grave for another few minutes before turning back toward the lights of the farmhouse. Halfway home, Clark broke the comfortable silence. "I'm glad you were the one to meet my father. If I couldn't be there, I'm glad he got to talk to the person who knows me best." Chloe didn't know what to say and Clark didn't seem bothered by her silence. They kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back at the house, Clark went to stoke the fire while Chloe hung up her jacket. She wandered into the laundry room to check on the washing machine. Clark found her as she was transferring the sheets and blankets to the dryer. "Saving on quarters again?" He helpfully pulled a pillowcase and a matching sheet out of the machine, but paused before they made it in the dryer. "These are mine." He commented. Then comprehension dawned. His eyes darted to Chloe's.

Chloe shrugged. "I had the time so I tossed in a load."

He finished emptying the washer, set the timer on the dryer and caught her hand as she turned to go. "Like I said, no one knows me better." He gave her hand a fleeting squeeze and went back to the living room. Chloe leaned against the humming dryer to collect herself. Clark didn't know what he was doing to her with the hand- holding and the brief touches.

After taking a minute to steady her nerves, she rejoined him by the fire and grabbed a slice of pizza, reheated via a burst of power from Clark's eyes. She picked off a pepperoni slice and popped it in her mouth and started filling him in on Lois's memories of the future. They had Clone Clark's account when he tapped into Lois's mind as well as the more hazy presentation from Tess's viewings recorded right to the hard drive. "Everything he told us matches the grainier depiction that was also recorded. I don't think he held back any details, though there were a couple I could have done without."

"For example?"

Chloe scrunched up her face. "You're not going to like it."

"You can tell me."

"Apparently, your clone in that timeline spent his time pining over the missing Lois and when they were reunited they…he…um. Let's just say they were united in the most ancient sense."

Clark frowned but otherwise took the news much better than Chloe expected. He only asked one question. "But now Lois doesn't even remember doing that?"

"No." Clark nodded and exhaled, relief written on his face. Chloe decided Lois not knowing would be easier on Clark and explained further. "She came back from the future remembering the events as only flashes and nightmares and then after Tess kidnapped her and hooked her up to a kryptonite modified brain scanner, the process redacted her memory."

Clark nodded again as another piece of the puzzle slide into place and summed everything up. "So she didn't remember the events but she remembered the feelings and now after Tess's experiment, she no longer has those same intense feelings either. Lois said as much."

"I'm sure her real feelings have remained the same."

Clark smiled smugly. "Yeah, I think you are probably right." Chloe jumped up and put some space between her and Clark. She hated being right. Being right sucked. Clark smiling over Lois still being gaga over him sucked. Not being able to scream this very instant sucked. Not being able to think of one adjective stronger than sucked, sucked. This is what happens when the writer inside goes on semi-permanent hiatus.

"Chloe, is something wrong?" Clark twisted around and asked over the back of the couch.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to get, um, some water." She ran the cold water tap and opened a cupboard for a glass." Stick to business, stick to business. She resumed her narrative. "After viewing Lois's memories, your clone said Zod blamed the reason he felt compelled to take over the world on Clark, for not joining Zod's army. Kind of in a show of power."

"And that's when I knocked on Zod's door."

"Right, and got a prodigal son kind of welcome. Remember how Zod was fond of the 'kneel for him' crap, well Kal-El got the full treatment."

"He required my clone to kneel before him?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "Zod required all his followers to kneel before Kal-El."

Even from across the room Chloe could tell that disturbed Clark. Before he turned back around, she saw his forehead etch with heavy creases. She filled her glass and turned off the faucet, staying silent so Clark would have a chance to process. She headed back into the living room, but instead of returning to sit on the couch next to Clark, she perched on the coffee table in front of him. He was leaning forward, staring into the fire with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging in between. "Could he have been right? I mean my clone. Could my befriending Zod keep him from exercising power over of all of the earth?"

Chloe answered gently. "I'd like to believe there is redemption for everyone, but I can't fool myself." Her throat felt tight. "Sometimes it's too late for saving." Was she still talking about Zod? Mentally she shook her head and got back on topic, still speaking slowly and evenly. "I don't know what would motivate Zod to honestly reform, but I do know he has already gotten permits to begin building the tower that transforms our regular sunlight to red. He appears to have started planning world domination with or without you."

Clark nodded. "How did I, the emissary, find Zod?"

"I got his location from a source in Tess's operation. Tess revealed that Zod believed the Blur was really Jor-El, hording the power for himself. She kidnapped Jor-El and sold him a cockeyed plan about pretending to be the Blur to protect you. She gave him a GPS rigged outfit and then let Zod steal her prisoner out from under her. I think she just wanted to know where Zod was hiding out. He's hold up in a warehouse on the edge of Granville."

Clark let out a long breath. "And in a day or so, he expects me to hand him control of a dozen satellites as a sign of faith."

Chloe bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't do it Clark. I can't risk giving him what he wants."

Clark looked up at her. "What if you gave him what he wants, command control of the satellites, but set up some kind of secret override or failsafe?"

She shook her head again. "No, I don't have that kind of skill. With the setup at Watchtower I can hack just about anything, but the math and programming code that would need to be written for a satellite orbiting in space…," Chloe trailed off still shaking her head. "To do what you are asking is beyond me."

"Then maybe we need to bring someone in. What about Victor Stone? Do you know where he is?"

Chloe nodded. "Our Cyborg is currently matriculating at Stanford University, making use of their cutting edge robotics and AI research facilities. He's a start, but even he wouldn't be able to do it in time."

"I have someone else in mind too."

Chloe stood and went to grab her cell phone off the dinning room table. "Well, I'll call Victor now, with the time difference, he should still be up."

"Is it safe to use a cell phone?"

Chloe dramatically clasped the phone to her breast. "You don't know how it warms my heart to hear you ask that question." She grinned. "But yes, I have this phone encrypted and rerouted through Watchtower; it's safe. I did the same thing for your phone and the rest of our little bunch, though right now you are the only one who knows about my initiative. Speaking of which." She looked around the room. "Remind me to take the cameras for the farm offline."

Clark sat up straight. "You have the farm under surveillance?"

She shrugged. "It started innocently enough. The place was sitting empty. For some reason though, I never turned them off when 'Clark Kent' returned to the living. Good thing I didn't or I never would have found the portal key."

Clark darted his eyes around the room, picking out the hidden cameras. "You didn't watch him did you?"

"Yes Clark, I installed a shower camera and sold the footage to '," she answered deadpan before scowling. "No of course not. I just let the cameras run and collected the information directly to the hard drive. I'm not some kind of stalker."

"I didn't mean that."

She stuck her hands on her hips. "If you want, you can vaporize the equipment right now."

Clark jumped off the couch and was in front of her in an instant. His hands lightly grasped her shoulders and then as he spoke, he slid his hands gently up and down her arms, in a soothing motion. "Chloe, I trust you." She sniffed and looked away. "I do. You know I do." She reluctantly turned back to hear his explanation. "I just didn't like the idea of you…I don't know what exactly." He shook his head. "Let's just say that as time went by, I wasn't completely unhappy about the rift between you and the clone." Chloe tilted her head, not quite understanding. Clark made sure he held her gaze before finishing. "I was glad that what you and I have is still just between us."

Sometimes Clark's eyes seemed impossibly green. They were her kryptonite. One look from him and she was ready to forgive him for anything and melt into his arms…which usually was a problem since he didn't want her to melt into his arms. This time, something was different. Maybe he stood just a little bit closer. Maybe his casual touch on her arms felt more like a caress. Maybe he spent a moment too long looking at her mouth. Her instincts were telling her that Clark was talking about something bigger than friendship…but her experience told her to flush her instincts down the drain.

She ignored the invitation in Clark's eyes. "Believe me, there was no buddying up with that guy. I might as well have been hired help." She fought back the frown that wanted relentlessly to pull the corners of her mouth down. She didn't have a reason to be unhappy anymore. She worked up a smile and stepped deftly out of Clark's reach, busying herself with her phone. "I'll call Victor before it gets too late." While the phone rang, she returned to sit on the sofa, needing to get away from him before she did something stupid.

Victor answered and provided the distraction for which she was looking. Chloe efficiently explained what they needed, got the address where Clark would pick him up in the morning, thanked him and said goodbye. She ended the call and set her phone on the coffee table before glancing over at Clark. He hadn't moved while she was on the phone. He looked…frustrated? Chloe dismissed the idea. She must be misreading him. Stick to business, stick to business.

"Victor's in. Now whom else did you have in mind? A.C. is hopeless, Bart too impatient, Oliver and Canary are proficient on the computer, but neither are what I'd call great."

"You're in contact with everyone on the team?"

"Yes, though contact is the key word, team not so much. Oliver's in Metropolis and back in fighting form. The others forms are fine, but they are pretty scattered across the country."

"The person I had in mind lives locally and is a detective on the Metropolis police force. J'onn J'onzz."

"The Martian Manhunter?"

Clark nodded and joined her on the couch. "His civilization was far more advanced than Earth. I got the impression he learned astrophysics the way we learned our ABC's and I know he's good on the computer. He set up his own life story the same way you set up Kara's."

"Ok, do you want to call him?"

Clark shook his head. "Despite being stuck in human form, Detective J'onn J'onzz doesn't need much, if any, sleep. I'll contact him tonight when I go on patrol."

Chloe tucked up her legs on the couch and twisted to the side to face Clark. "You're going out tonight? You should track down Oliver. I think he was your number one confidant these days despite what Lois might think about her calls from the Blur."

"Lois got calls from the Blur?"

"You look surprised, but didn't you start that little tradition long before the clone showed up?"

"Twice. I called her twice. Once while you were missing so she knew someone was on the case and before that, I only called to stop her reckless pursuit of the Blur. That was after the full page ads, the skywriting, and the imaginary pleather shoe hero." He shook his head.

A wan smile flashed on Chloe's face, "Stiletto, yeah, I remember."

"She wasn't going to stop, so I called her. The way Lois was going, she was going to get killed or get someone killed."

Chloe flinched and on her lap squeezed her hands together into fists in order to keep them from shaking. Named after Lois's shoe fetish, her cousin's made up squeaky heroine would have been comical if Bruno Manheim hadn't taken Stiletto as a serious threat. Why did Lois have to have had asked Jimmy to do a cover shoot for the Daily Planet? The page four article wasn't enough. Lois wanted front page.

Jimmy had the serious bad luck to be working at the Ace of Clubs, Bruno's temporary front for his gang's counterfeit scheme. He'd grabbed Jimmy, beat him up, and then found shots on his camera of Lois yucking it up, superhero style, along side images from the disastrous Sullivan/Olsen wedding.

Two and two equaled four and a thug arrived at the Talon, ready to slit Chloe's throat as a message for Stiletto. For once, Davis and Doomsday acted in full accord and what was left of AJ Powell, the name she found on the driver's license, was a soupy mix of chunks that fit sloppily in two medium size plastic bags. The rest of him vanished. Had Doomsday devoured him?

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

She blinked and realized she's been staring dully at Clark for too long. Was something wrong? Yes and no. A J's blood haunted her, but she'd be more concerned if his death didn't.

"Someone did die Clark." The words were out of her mouth before she realized she planned of sharing and the rest of the story rushed out unemotionally.

Clark didn't say anything for a moment and then spoke quietly. "Chloe, there are a million things I want to say, questions about why you didn't tell me and what made you think you couldn't, but you made me promise to wait until tomorrow before we tackle the big stuff."

Chloe flinched and pushed the night out of her mind. "You're right, I shouldn't have brought it now. In fact, we probably should table the whole subject until we have this Zod issue under control."

"That's not what I agreed to." He told her firmly. "There are things that I need to say, questions that I need answered. I'm not going to make the same mistakes and put saying things off until it is too late to say them."

Sorrow fell over her like a blanket. She hung her head and stared at her hands clenched in her lap. "Sometimes there is nothing that can be said."

"I don't believe that and I don't think you believe that either."

She looked up and then off to the side. "I don't what I believe anymore." She told him miserably. "Half the time I don't even know who I am."

Clark switched positions and moved from next to her on the couch to in front of her on the low coffee table. He lifted one of her tense hands and rubbed it until she relaxed her fingers enough so he could thread his fingers through hers, then used his other hand to cup the side of her face and gently turn her head back toward him. "I don't believe that either. You've always known who you are."

A half-smile twisted her face. "Well, what I thought and what the universe keeps telling me doesn't quite line up."

"Are you sure?" He gazed up at her, searching her face and using his thumb to trace the triangle pattern of the three tiny moles on her left cheek. The intensity in his eyes frightened her. She refused to analyze what was racing through her mind and fell back on his promise.

"I thought we were going to save the heavy stuff for tomorrow?"

He studied her for another moment before dropping his hand from her face and nodding. "Ok. I let it go for now. We'll come back to it later." He squeezed her hand. "I can wait." Chloe peered at him. Something about his words seemed vaguely familiar. He then dropped her hand and stood up, changing the subject. "I should make contact with J'onzz and make sure he is on board. Why don't you meet us at Watchtower in the morning?"

"Why wait? It's only a little after eleven."

"Chloe, you should get your rest. I know you don't take care of yourself the way you should."

She stood up too. "Please, I'm fine.

"You should take the opportunity and get some sleep. Victor won't be in until morning."

"I'm not tired and I'd like to get a jump on looking for the Orb. I have a ton of data to sort." Clark was getting a stubborn look on his face. "Look, I'll drive in, work for a couple hours and crash there 'til morning. I do it all the time." She could do stubborn with the best of them.

"Fine, but you don't need to drive, I'll take you." He said and started walking toward the door.

Chloe trailed behind. "Wait, what if I need to go somewhere? I don't want to be stranded."

"You can use my truck. I have to pick it up in Metropolis anyway." He paused and turned around, looking sheepish. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Chloe laughed, "You are lucky that I do know where your truck is parked. Lois made the reservations herself. It's a new place, very trendy," she told him and gave quick directions to Scarpetta's, an Haute Cuisine Italian/German fusion restaurant that had opened recently.

"Italian/German? What do they serve; spaghetti and sauerkraut?" He asked while making faces.

"Actually, yes. I imagine it's one time when ridiculously tiny portions might be appreciated. It has valet parking, so they should even have the keys to your truck."

Clark insisted she wait at the farm while he moved the truck to Watchtower. Before he left, she reminded him to take his wallet. "It might take a generous tip to get your truck back without the valet token." His scowl only made her giggle.

The restaurant and Watchtower were only about ten minutes apart and she hardly had time to do more than put away the few remaining slices of pizza, wash their handful of dishes and give Shelby a good tummy rub before Clark returned.

Chloe could count on one hand the times she'd taken the Clark express. The first time came after her unexpected arrival at the Fortress, where interrupting Jor-El left her half froze. Then there was the time Clark broke her out of the psych ward while she was drifting high on sedatives. Of course, there also was when she'd been trying to escape Lex while under her Mother's meteor induced control, which left her with no memories of her apparent take on Dirty Harry. There might have been some other time she was forgetting, but suffice to say, she hadn't previously had the chance to really enjoy the experience.

Now warm, awake and in control, she realized she also hadn't previously had to face the awkward moment of figuring out how they were going to do this. Turns out, she was rather self-conscious about being scooped up lover like in his arms while not frozen, dozing, or under mind control motion.

She stalled, protesting when she couldn't find her coat or purse. Clark explained he had helpfully carried them on ahead so her arms would be free during the trip.

"It's December, I was planning on wearing, not carrying my jacket."

"You won't need it." Before she could further protest, self-conscious or not, she found herself hoisted in the air and tucked against Clark's very warm chest. Her arms wound around his neck almost of their own accord. Heat radiated from his body. Instead of zipping away instantly as she expected, he stood there holding her, looking at her. She wished she knew what he saw but before she could work up the courage to ask, he smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

Chloe closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest. "Ready."

While her other experiences going faster than the speed of a bullet were hazy, the one thing she did remember was how quickly they were over. The trip from the Arctic Fortress to a hospital in the Yukon was probably the longest distance and even that had only taken a few heartbeats, but somehow the jaunt from Smallville to Metropolis stretched out longer.

A short time after Clark swept her up, Chloe ventured to open her eyes and lift her head from Clark's shoulder, certain that they must have arrived by now. To her surprise, the universe beyond her and Clark was a surreal blend of blurred darkness striped with streaks of light. Her world reduced to the tiny halo that included her and Clark and the only thing in focus was Clark.

That was her life, Clark standing out clear amongst the chaos and confusion. It was him. It was always him.

Too soon, the world reformed around them and she recognized the entrance to Watchtower. Back to reality, she blurted out the only questions she dared asked right now. "What took you so long? Are you completely healed?"

Clark shrugged and with him still holding her, his movement pushed her face closer to his and she could feel his breath brushing over her lips. Chloe determinedly ignored the distraction. "Seriously Clark, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Stronger and faster, and hopefully wiser than ever."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Then why were we going so slow?" For a moment, Chloe thought she saw a hint of color stain Clark's cheeks but she couldn't be positive since they were standing in shadow.

"I figured there wasn't any real rush." Did she hear a tiny defensive note in his voice?

"Sort of a Kryptonian Sunday Drive; just out to enjoy the scenery?" She suggested.

"Yeah, something like that."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "Kansas in the winter and at night no less, there can't be much to see along the interstate from Smallville to Metropolis. What's the attraction?"

"It's there," he answered while a far away dreamy look fell over his green eyes like a veil. "It's always been there, only I was too stupid to really look and see what should have been obvious for years."

"Sounds like what you are seeing is amazing."

"Amazing, yes." The veil lifted and he slid his gaze to her. "Always amazing." She no longer was certain they were talking about the scenery, but what else could they be talking about?

"I ah, um, I should go inside." She stammered. Clark lowered her feet to the ground but it took Chloe a moment to remember to let go of his neck.

"Sorry." She blushed and took a step back. Clark handed her the keys to his truck and then her belongings. Chloe slipped on her jacket and busied herself with her purse, looking for the key card to open Watchtower. She fished is out and focusing again on business, she also gave to Clark two matching cards. "I keep the doors locked all the time; use this to gain entrance. When you see him, give one to Detective J'onzz and don't lose it if you can help it. Watchtower has a special security system and coding these cards isn't a simple cloning process like you see in hotels." Chloe bit her lower lip and then resolutely turned, used her card to gain access, punched in the security code to disable the general alarm and turned back to Clark. He was already gone.

She felt cold in the pit in her stomach. The clone did that, vanishing without saying goodbye, but her Clark usually gave her some warning. Was the disintegration of their friendship going to start all over again? Was she driving him away? She pushed against the heavy double doors, but before they were entirely open, she felt a gust of wind ruffle her hair. She looked over her shoulder. Clark was back. She was so pleased to see him that she didn't notice the tall, lidded paper cup he was holding out to her.

"Here," he said and pushed the hot cup into her hands. "I figured you needed to start off right" Chloe automatically took a sip and tasted a triple mocha, extra whip, Venti latte; two sugars; exactly what she would have ordered for an extra boost that night. Who cared about ham and Swiss on rye? Clark always came through for her on the important stuff. The look of bliss on her face must have conveyed her appreciation. Clark grinned, and with a, "See you later," was gone. Content, Chloe smiled happily and went inside.

Left to on her own in the tower, Chloe fell into familiar patterns and quickly got to work. She called up her collection of satellite imagery showing the Kryptonian symbols from around the world and began trying to establish a timeline so they could track the Orb. She left that program running and began sorting through the possible arrival sites of Clark's clone.

The billboard she was able to dismiss quickly. An ATM camera across the street marked the arrival of the Blur's symbol five days after Clark fought Doomsday. His clone made his appearance at Watchtower before that happened. The City Hall site yielded similar results, this time the city's surveillance caught the creation of the symbol a week after Doomsday's arrival. The last two sites, Metro Park near the Daily Planet and the unnamed baseball field about a mile from the geothermal power plant were trickier.

The field was near a mix of low-end warehouses and apartments and not the kind with doormen or working security cameras. She was going to have to search through commercial satellites and hope the imagery she looking for was captured by chance. She set up the search parameters and left that search running automatically on the computer while she checked out Metro Park.

Chloe had been to that park a few blocks from the Planet herself and so was familiar with the area. Surrounded by office buildings, the block had plenty of cameras, but all trained on the building entrances and none on the park across the street. There also was a traffic cam at the intersection, also not pointing at the park, but it did provide partial coverage of the mirrored building on the left corner. If she could enhance the imagery in the reflection, she might have something. The picture was grainy, but the date stamp marked it as early on the night of Doomsday's rampage. She applied a program to clear up the resolution and a half hour later had proof positive of where Clark's clone landed.

She saved her results and considered aborting the satellite search on the baseball field, but something held her back. Something about that field that was nagging at her memory and so she let the scan continue.

In the meantime, she tried cross-referencing police reports from the night Doomsday ran riot through the city, but the reports weren't very helpful. Frantic calls clogged up the Nine One One system and a request went out from the Mayor to restrict calls to imminent life threatening circumstances. A contained blaze in the middle of the outfield of a rundown baseball diamond wasn't going to attract much attention on that night. Still, the field had the apartments not very far away. Maybe one of the police saw something when going out on a distress call. Perhaps J'onn J'onzz would have an idea of whom she could contact.

As if thinking about him conjured his presence, Chloe suddenly heard his voice. "So this is Watchtower." Chloe spun around in her chair. The man was cat footed even wearing his polished, black Wing Tips. She never heard him come in the door let alone stroll to the center of the room. Wearing a fitted, thigh length, black leather coat, he stood in the heart of Watchtower's power, examining the nuts and bolts or rather the hard drives and circuit boards that when put together, rivaled anything even the government might have conceived.

"You startled me Detective."

"My apologies." He inclined his head briefly but otherwise continued his avid survey of the equipment.

Chloe eyed J'onn J'onzz as he explored and decided he probably stood out at the police precinct even among the other jaded detectives. On casual glance, he looked like an ordinary, though elegant, black man in his mid to late forties but he moved like a predator, ever alert, smoothly seeking shadows and other more subtle camouflage. Almost on a subliminal level, something in her recognized him as alien in a way Clark could never be.

Perhaps that stark alien quality combined with his hunting instincts should have made her wary, but not much more than a year and a half ago, he burst in through the window just as Clark lay dying in her arms and flew him to the sun, saving Clark's life and restoring his powers at the expense of his own. For that, Chloe was forever in his debt and unable to see past a rush of warm feelings even if she still had a bone to pick with him about farming out the interviews of the illegally obtained list of the meteor infected kids from Isis, but she'd save that conversation for some future date.

Chloe left him to his prowling and climbed the curving stairs to reach the second level where she had a break area. At the end of the hall was an alcove where she had set up a bed. Tempting as it was, she ignored her body's request for sleep and went for the hot coffee.

She refilled her blue and red mug, and had just opened a bag of Oreo cookies to satisfy a sugar craving, when she realized she wasn't alone. A glance over her shoulder confirmed J'onzz snuck up on her again and only her years with Clark wearing down her scare reflex kept her from jumping back. Instead, she gestured toward the kitchenette. "Help yourself. We have lots of coffee, tea and an unhealthy amount of diet cola in the refrigerator." Apparently a man of few words, he distained the beverages and zeroed in on the Oreos. Chloe made a mental note to keep them stocked in the pantry before she took her mug and cookies and headed back down to the main level. She assumed the former Martian Manhunter followed, though her ears couldn't provide corroboration.

When she was once again settled in front of her workstation, he was there in the neighboring chair. "I take it that Clark filled you in?" Chloe asked before inhaling the aroma of the fresh coffee and carefully sipping the hot liquid. The triple mocha had been the perfect treat, but it was the full octane stuff, minus the frills, that got the job done.

J'onzz traced the edge of the keyboard in front of him, an action that should have looked idle and meaningless, but instead made Chloe wonder if he was doing spatial calculations or quantum physics in his head. "That his clone was walking the earth the last six months and not himself? Yes, he told me. He sent me on ahead of him while he attended to a burglary. He also mentioned you were the one to free him from the Fortress." He looked away from the keyboard, finally turning his full attention to her. His dark eyes bored into her. "You took a great risk. How did you know that the dreams were not a trap to induce you to release the clone instead?"

"Is that what you believed happened?" She challenged.

Still intently focused on her response, he curtly shook his head. "No. I am satisfied that this is that the real Kal-El, but my concern over your action remains. Surely you considered the possibility that the dreams were not designed with good intent."

Chloe decided she should be grateful he didn't simply assume she made her choice blindly and tried to answer his question truthfully. "For a long time I was more concerned about my mental health than worrying if the dreams were a trap, but yes, I remembered how Kara's crystal called to Clark to release his mother and along with Lara, out snuck Zor-el and his 'let's recreate Krypton' scheme."

"You remembered and still chose to act."

"In the end there was no choice. Clark was born to be earth's protector, not its overlord. He would never collude with Zod."

J'onzz considered her answer. "Did you make your choice based on the threat of Zod obtaining control of the earth's satellites or was that an excuse you told yourself because Kal-El had grown weary of you?"

Chloe flinched and some of her gratitude toward the detective leaked away. Her hands tightened around her coffee mug until her knuckles turned white, but because she'd struggled with the same question, she answered. Through a clenched jaw, she worked to keep her tone controlled and even. "How he treated me didn't matter. I went to the Fortress because I knew the man walking around wasn't Clark Kent. That should be enough of a reason to act." She raised her chin and met his stare defiantly. He continued to take her measure, evaluating her answer based on criteria only he knew. At least a minute ticked by, the silence making it feel like forever, before finally he nodded.

"Yes, that is reason enough." He continued to study her speculatively, but without the hard edge of his earlier inquisition.

His pensive musing made her uneasy, but she was feeling brave after her small victory and so she gave into her curiosity and asked him what he was thinking.

"You were there when the phantom trapped Kal-El in his dreams." Chloe did not expect him to be thinking about that. "He drew strength from your belief and nearly abandoned all hope with your death." He read Chloe's startled reaction. "He did not tell you of the dream world?"

"He might have left out a detail or two."

J'onn nodded to himself, "He would have feared upsetting you with details of your death and madness." Chloe froze and then tried to quash down her old knee jerk reaction to the threat of insanity. Since learning the true cause of her mother's catatonic state, her fear of going crazy did not loom so heavily. Still, it remained a highly unpleasant thought.

"Why is the phantom's nightmare world important?" She asked to redirect the conversation and her thoughts.

A small smile graced the man's lips. "Only thatI should have understood your importance at that time."

"Importance? What importance? What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "The answers will come at the right time. Now is the time to address other problems. Explain to me why Kal-El has sent me to you. What is it you require?" Chloe frowned, wanting to pursue her questions but no longer feeling so brave. Stick to business, stick to business.

Chloe explained the plan to retain secret control of the satellites even after giving them over to Zod. J'onzz frowned. "This is not a good plan. It does nothing to defeat General Zod."

"He's still a Major this time around," Chloe informed him, taking small delight in making the correction, "and the plan is to buy some time while we locate the orb that brought Zod and his happy cohorts to earth. Once we do, we can permanently remove Zod's chance of acquiring powers like Clark's by using Jor-El's gold disc."

The controlled man next to her flinched at her words and in the next heartbeat, it was as if he transformed. In his place, a snarling beast leaped to his feet. He grabbed one of the armrests of her chair and swung her around. He loomed over her, grasping her shoulders.

"What do you know of the golden disc? Where is it?" He shouted his demand. "Do you have it?" A wild look fueled his questions. Chloe's heart beat madly, and adrenaline flooded her veins as her body switched over to fight or flight mode, but she knew J'onzz wasn't a mindless attacker. She knew how much Clark respected his reasoning ability.

She hoped she could still reach that part of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Why is the gold disc important to you?" Chloe asked J'onn tensely, keeping her instinctive fear from overwhelming her mind.

"Why?" He echoed mournfully and swung himself away. When he moved, Chloe saw Clark standing near the main entrance and she sagged with relief to see her superpowered Kryptonian in the building. She didn't believe J'onn actually intended her any harm, but to face a roaring predator up close was frightening even if he was on a leash.

"Yes, I'd also like to know why." Clark crossed the room and stood behind Chloe with a hand resting on each of her shoulders. Chloe's reached up to hold one of his hands. He gave a comforting squeeze in return but otherwise remained wholly focused on the scene in front of him.

The man who saved Clark's life and abilities dropped his head in his hands and moaned. "Why? Why? I'm trapped." Anguished, he turned back around to face them and gestured to his body. "I am weak, my mind is blind, and this alien form leaves me feeble and earthbound, kept from soaring through the heavens the way I was born. I thought I'd grown accustom to my situation, but this disc could be my salvation."

"You mean like an antidote to your exposure to the sun?" Chloe asked.

Much of his earlier wildness had ebbed away, but his intensity remained high. "The same element that will permanently stop a Kryptonian from absorbing energy and power from the yellow sun can also be combined with another source and reverse the damage done to me. I didn't dare dream any such element existed on earth." He took a halting step toward them, his hands raised in entreaty. "Please, I beg you, tell me if I my hope is unfounded."

"It exists on earth." Clark answered kindly. "I have it stored safely." J'onn's face filled with anticipation and his eyes darted around the room. Clark spoke again, "You understand that we must use it to stop Zod."

"I can be patient. I agree, stopping Zod must be our priority, but my use would not undermine its use in the Orb. The golden disc can be used repeatedly, just as the portal key to your fortress."

"What else do you know about the Orb?" Clark asked instead of answering the implied question.

J'onn J'onzz, paused as if to slip back on his cloak of dignity, and then recited what he knew, his earlier passion gone, as if it had never been. "Though Jor-El spoke of the Orb only a handful of times, he remained troubled by it all through his life. As Zod grew in power and madness, Jor-El wondered if the same monster was destined to be unleashed some day on earth. Since he was unable to stop the Kryptonian council from using the Orb, he regretted delaying the project, believing that had Zod's DNA been taken before Kandor's destruction, a different man would emerge."

"Kandor was destroyed? How can that be?" Clark asked. "It was Kara's home."

"The city was rebuilt at a different location. Kandor became the jewel of all Krypton's cities, but only after the horrific destruction of the original. Years before Krypton fell, a war was fought against a radicalized anarchist group called Black Zero. Their goal was simple. Create havoc. They inflicted much harm, but they were undermanned and ill equipped to outlast the forces of Krypton.

"The main contingent of Black Zero retreated from around Kandor and Zod's forces gave chase; the mad men would not be able to escape, but escape was not their plan. They lured the army away so a small force left behind could find their way into the city and detonate a nuclear blast. Every man, women, child and beast died, including Zod's wife and son. The loss unhinged him, though he hid it from most."

"But not from Jor-El?" Clark asked.

"Zod saved your father from the Council, perhaps because of their friendship, but most certainly with the hopes Jor-El would use the same science employed in the Orb and return Zod's son to him. Of his wife, he had nothing left, but of the child, he carried a lock of hair."

"But Jor-El refused, didn't he."

"Yes, and Zod devoted his life to working against everything Jor-El believed. Power was the only commodity that interested Zod and he gathered it until he was able to do to Krypton what had been done to Kandor. That is the man who now walks the earth."

Chloe frowned. "That explains the rift between Zod and Jor-El, but what about the Orb itself? Do you know what was to happen to it after it finished disgorging the clones?"

"After activation, the Orb would return from where it began."

"Does that mean the site of the first clone or where it was before it became activated?" She asked eagerly.

"This I do not know."

Chloe sighed. "Well, at least that narrows it down some. Either it is somewhere in Metropolis since Clark's clone was the first it created or back in Tess's possession."

"Chloe, did you figured out where the Blur first left behind the House of El symbol? Did you find where the clone arrived?"

As Chloe swiveled her chair back around and jogged the mouse to reawaken the computer, she wondered over Clark's use of the third person. Sure, the Blur had been the clone, but she'd thought Clark would accept the newly shorted nickname. Instead, between the clean up in the town, the return of primary colors, and now talking about the Blur as someone else, Clark was rejecting that label. She spent another second wondering what would replace the moniker before answering Clark. "I believe so." She clicked on the newly rendered photo from the reflection on the building. "There. This symbol showed up in Metro Park, not far from the Daily Planet at the same time you were fighting Doomsday. This is where the clone arrived."

"So the Orb might have gone back to those coordinates. What's that?" Clark pointed to the flashing pop up on the top of her screen.

"Oh, just a program to put the Kryptonian symbols in order of their appearance around the world, but since we now know your clone first showed up in Metro Park," Chloe clicked on the pop up and an image of a smoldering Z filled the screen, "I don't need to know that Zod was the next one the Orb reactivated."

Clark frowned at the screen, "I thought Zod appeared at the Luthor Manor."

"He did. Stuart, my former contact in Tess's organization, sent me a copy of the security footage documenting his arrival." Clark's forehead wrinkled in confusion and Chloe gave him a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel. The Luthor Mansion actually had security… blew my mind too."

"No, that's not it." Clark pointed to the bottom of the screen. "This shot wasn't taken at the Luthor Mansion."

Chloe squinted at the screen. Where Clark pointed, she saw what looked like a path and a white stone. She zoomed out from the shot and realized the stone was one of the bases around a baseball diamond. "Wait. Oh, this is the result of the other search I was running, one for the baseball field. I hadn't been able to find any terrestrial cameras covering it and was hoping to get lucky with a satellite shot of the symbol." Chloe stared at the burning Z and shook her head. "But that's not the one I expected."

"When I gave you the location I knew there was something strange about the burn pattern that remained under the newly laid sod."

"When was this photo taken?" J'onn J'onzz asked quietly.

Chloe tapped at the keyboard and came away frowning. "The satellite took the photo about an hour after Zod arrived at the mansion, but that's only when the satellite took a picture of this latitude and longitude. These embers might have been burning for a while before the picture was taken."

"But technically Zod would have had time to get to the field and leave his mark."

Chloe bit her lip. "I guess, but why would he put that at the top of his to do list?" She shook her head. "Maybe your clone did it, perhaps as some kind of warning. Maybe Jor-El encoded the urge subliminally without the clone understanding what he did. I don't really know, but I do know something else about the field keeps nagging at me." She sighed. "The police reports filed the night Doomsday was loose didn't mention a burning field, but perhaps someone at the department might remember something?" She looked hopefully up at J'onzz

"Perhaps," The detective agreed. "In the morning I will make inquires about the location."

"In the meantime, the park must be searched for signs of the Orb."

"The last time it was active," Chloe reminded Clark, "was at least two months ago. Even if it did return and settle somewhere in Metro Park, someone could have already walked off with it."

Clark nodded. "Or Tess might have it. We'll cross that bridge if we come up empty. Before I go, there is something that I think needs to be done right away." He looked down at Chloe. "Could you get the gold disc?" Chloe glanced up, mildly surprised, but not really. On the other hand, their Martian Manhunter seemed floored.

He drew back shaking his head. "You cannot think to allow me to use the gold disc now, before we have located the Orb."

Clark took a step forward. "You said using the disc won't cause any harm and as much as I'd like to believe the Orb will be waiting for me in the park, we really don't know how long it will take to find it. Zod remains a constant threat right now and having you at full strength is to our benefit."

Still distressed, J'onn's brow furrowed deeply. "What if I was deceiving you? There is no way for you to know if my desire to be restored is blinding my judgment." He sliced his hand through the air. "No, I will first find the Orb, we will use it to render Zod forever powerless and then I will take my recompense."

Clark closed the distance between them and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What you did for me last year is something for which I could have never asked. Now that I have the ability to give back what you sacrificed, I'm not going to hold it over your head like a reward that must be earned."

J'onn closed his eyes. "Your years on earth have affected you. You make your decision out of sentiment."

Clark shook his head. "No. I make the choice out of trust." He waited until his fellow alien looked at him. "J'onn, I trust you. My father trusted you. This is the right thing to do." Chloe opened her lower desk drawer, withdrew the gold octagonal disc out of her purse, and joined Clark at his side. She held out the disc. The Manhunter's eyes locked on the object and he reached for it only to snatch his hand back.

"Go on," Chloe encouraged, "take it."

J'onzz's brown eyes darted to Clark who also nodded and he once again reached for the disc. This time he slowly took it from her fingertips, flipping it over to see the writing on the underside. He exhaled in awe. "Quench the fire," he read aloud before clutching the metal object to his chest and swallowing hard. "I need a meteorite recovered from the planet Krypton and a focused, but low powered beam of light," he informed them, excitement radiating off him in waves.

Chloe returned to her desk and opened the top drawer. "You mean like a laser pointer?" She held one up, dangling on a brass keychain. J'onn took the device and nodded.

"Yes, I can modify the laser diode to my specifications." He reached under his black leather coat to an inside pocket, removed a compact tool set and began making adjustments. "And the meteorite?" He prompted while removing a component from the laser pointer.

Clark turned to his best friend and raised his eyebrows in question. "Chloe?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have a handy chunk nearby." J'onn made a final adjustment and retuned the contents back to its metal casing. He looked up and Chloe pointed to the top desk drawer. "There is a piece of kryptonite in the leaded box."

J'onn located the box but did not open it. "Kal-El, you will want to move away now." Clark headed toward the stairs. Watching from the landing would be a safe distance. Chloe moved to followhim, but stopped when J'onn called out her name. "Miss Sullivan, if I could beg your assistance. First, if you would lower the lights please."

She did as he asked and returned to see the kryptonite jerry rigged underneath the gold disc using a pair of paper clips. J'onn briskly walked to the far end of the computer workstations and set the hastily put together contraption on top of a tall file cabinet. He made small adjustments to the angle of the disc leaving it tilted forward over the kryptonite at forty degrees. He motioned for Chloe to come to him and guided her to stand behind the file cabinet. He handed her the modified laser pointer.

"Place the laser behind the disc at the base of the kryptonite." Chloe followed his directions.

"Like this?"

"Yes, perfect. On my command, I need you to activate the beam three times. The first two times for quick, three-second bursts. Allow five seconds between the first and second burst and then another five seconds before the final sustained activation."

"How long should the laser be on the last time?"

"Not long, just until it burns itself out."

"Ready when you are." Chloe assured him.

J'onn lifted his gaze to where Clark watched at a safe distance, leaning over the railing on the second level. The two men exchanged nods and then J'onn positioned himself about five feet back from the device. He removed his leather jacket, draping it over an open seat and then stood at attention.

"Activate." He commanded.

Chloe pressed the button on the laser and counted seconds in her head. The first release of energy bounced off the disc and through the kryptonite. It didn't appear to do much though the dim lighting in Watchtower allowed her to see a dispersed pattern of green lights. She waited five seconds and turned the laser on for a second time. Again, green light dotted over J'onn's body like the flash of a disco ball. This time as she paused for the requisite five seconds, the splotches of light didn't disappear.

The lingering light intensified, turned white and seemed to burn right through his clothing. She activated the laser for the last time and held the button down. The disc reflected the concentrated energy into the green crystal. An errant thought flittered through her mind: there should be a humming or a buzzing sound. In movies, lasers always made a noise but the device in her hand was silent. Maybe that was why J'onn J'onzz's gasping breaths seemed so loud and disturbing.

"Are you ok?"

"Don't stop," he gritted through his teeth, his face contorting. "It's working."

Chloe kept her finger on the button and watched as the bright burning spots on his torso grew until they encompassed his whole body. Chloe shaded her eyes from the intensity. A strangled cry rose from J'onzz's throat. Flecks of light rose from him like sparks off a fire, leaving behind black voids. His cry grew louder and more agonized.

"Clark!" Chloe called his name in panic.

"Keep going Chloe, you can do this." He called back his encouragement. Chloe kept focused on J'onn. She could no longer make out his features. As the burning light lifted from his body, the darkness left behind was like an impenetrable shadow. Above him, the luminous specks hovered like stars. A popping sound from the laser drew her attention away. It was shorting out. The slight scent of acrid smoke reached her nostrils just before the beam ceased and along with it, the Manhunter's cry. He had vanished.

A second later Chloe realized she was mistaken. The glittering lights floating near the ceiling winked out and fell like ash to the floor and as they fell, Chloe could see the outline of where J'onn J'onzz stood. "Detective?" She called tentatively.

Red orbs flashed where his eyes would have been and he spoke. "I am restored." The shadowy form twisted like curling smoke and then shot toward the large stained glass window overlooking Watchtower. Chloe gasped, but he passed through it without causing any damage. Clark started down the curving staircase. She hastily scooped the disc contraption as a whole into the lead box. She'd separate the golden disc from the kryptonite after it cooled more thoroughly.

Clark flipped back on the strong overhead lights and joined her at the spot where J'onzz had last stood. Chloe hunkered down to run a fingertip along the floor. It came back clean. Even the raining ash had disappeared. "He's gone." She stood up, brushing non-existent dust off her hands. "Do you think he will come back?"

"Yes. He knows stalling Zod still might be our best bet until we find the Orb. I'm sure we will see him again by morning to work on the satellite control. "

Chloe ran a hand back through her hair, "Right, the Orb. I guess you need to go check out Metro Park and while you are doing that I'll just…," Clark interrupted.

"Go to sleep." He faced her and gently took a hold of her shoulders.

"Clark, I'm not even tired." A jaw-cracking yawn seriously threatened her credibility. Clark raised an eyebrow, daring her to further protest. She dared. "I just need to finish my coffee and then I'll be good to go."

"Chloe it's after two." He reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then he slid his fingers into her hair until they supported the base of her skull. His thumb began kneading the back of her neck, releasing curls of pleasure down her spine. The hand that remained on her shoulder mimicked the massaging motion. Her eyes fluttered closed and he continued to break down her defenses. "You've had a long day. Victor and J'onn will be here in the morning. Go to bed." Maybe it was just a knee jerk reaction at being told what to do, but the direct order broke through the growing languor spreading to her limbs. She popped open her eyes and took a step back out of his reach.

Clark reacted suspiciously casual. He shrugged, "Ok, fine. I guess you're ready to talk instead. After all, it is tomorrow already." Chloe froze. "I wasn't going to push it since I thought I knew how tired you are no matter how you deny it, but if you really feel up to it…," he trailed off and shrugged again.

"Fine," she huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm off to the land of Nod." She tipped back her head to scowl at Clark. "Were you always this stubborn and pushy about the state of my health?" She asked, flippantly tossing back a the phrase he'd used on her earlier about his love life. A flicker of emotion passed over his features. A micro expression of regret pulled down the corners of his mouth. When he answered, his earlier nonchalance was gone.

"No," he spoke gravely, "but don't expect me to stop now." He took a step closer to her and she could feel the heat of his body reach toward her. "Please," he entreated softly and ran the back of his hand along side her jaw, "get some rest because we really do need to talk."

Chloe shivered and as she bit her lip in nervous habit, she watched his gaze shift. His attention fixed on her mouth and the dent her white teeth left on her lush lower lip. His hand left her face and trailed down the column of her neck, skimming the sensitive dip of her collarbone before resting on her shoulder. He set his palm on her other shoulder and then in tandem, slid both hands down her arms to her inner elbows and gently, but firmly, uncrossed her arms, relentlessly continued the slid until he could lace his fingers with hers. He held her hands at her sides and pitched his voice low. Chloe swayed closer to hear him properly. "You do need to get your rest, but there is at least one thing I need to say tonight."

She moistened her lips and recklessly asked, "What's that?" He smiled and she could almost feel the curve of his mouth.

She could feel his breath as he brushed his supple lips against hers and murmured, "Sweet dreams." Before she could react, he cocked his head to the side, tensed, whispered, "I have to go," and whooshed away.

She woke up with a gasp.

Damm, damm, damm. It was a dream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

No!

She felt the instinctive denial scream from ever cell of her body and she was no longer certain of the truth.

Was it just a dream?

Where was she? She blinked a few times and recognized the small sleeping alcove at Watchtower, but the remnants of her dream still clung and muddied her mind. How much of it was real?

Clark.

Clark was real. She got her Clark back yesterday. Some of her panic slid away. She pushed aside the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. J'onn J'onzz and his return to full status Manhunter was real. She also was certain Clark started nagging about sleep and resting and she was even fairly sure he marched her up the stairs and waited outside of the bathroom while she brushed her teeth, not trusting her judgment as to what qualified as getting some rest. But had he tenderly kissed her good night? Had the kiss really happened or had her skilled imagination rewritten the end of a very satisfying day?

She did clearly remember thinking there was no way she was going to fall asleep only to go lights out almost the moment her head hit the pillow. Chloe glanced at the clock. She'd slept later than she planned; it was already after eight. J'onn likely was back and Clark would have picked Victor up from the coast more than an hour ago. Would Clark still be here? Why did the question leave her both nervous and excited? She pushed both emotions aside. Stick to business.

With her mantra back in place, she stood and began rushing to get presentable. Watchtower was equipped with full bathroom facilities, even including a trough where biohazards could be sloughed off safely. The regular shower worked fine for her.

She started to grab a typical change of clothes, just a pair of faded jeans and a simple top, but put them back. Instead, she turned to some of the dry cleaning she'd picked up but hadn't yet brought home.

Why shouldn't she wear the fitted navy suit with the pencil skirt? It was perfectly natural that she would want to look her best. After all, she hadn't seen Victor in a long time. The same thing applied to her hair and make up and it wasn't as if either took a whole lot of extra time. She glanced in the mirror and told herself she looked cool and professional. She also told herself she only wore the three-inch, open toed, sling back heels because they matched her suit, not because Lois once said they made her legs look like they should be wrapped around a stripper pole. Of course, Lois also told her the suit, with its figure hugging fit and peek-a-boo cleavage reminded her of the break away outfits said pole dancers wore with the shoes, but that had nothing to do with why Chloe chose to wear the outfit this morning.

Chloe grabbed coffee that someone had very thoughtfully (though weakly) made and descended the staircase without allowing herself to even first glance around for Clark. Was she playing it cool or just living in denial?

Victor Stone aka Cyborg and the interstellar detective were huddled together in the guts of one of Watchtower's processors. She gave up playing it cool and craned her neck, scanning the room for Clark. He wasn't anywhere around. Relief mingled with her disappointment. Her latest plan was to sort out her dream/not dream question based on how Clark acted, so she was disappointed that she couldn't put her plan into action. On the other hand, odds heavily favored her overly active imagination and a part of her enjoyed keeping the possibility of a stolen kiss alive for just a little while longer.

Of course, if by some strange alchemy Clark actually had innocently said good night with a brief kiss, not only was she probably making way too much of it in her mind, but chances were this morning Clark would be reduced to tongue tied stammering and awkward silences until he could be certain of her lack of expectations. Never a fun phase in their relationship. Stick to the business at hand, she reminded herself. Victor looked up and made that transition from fantasy to reality easier.

"Judging from the frown on your face, I take it you aren't too happy finding someone touching your multi-million dollar babies, but I know what I'm doing. This interface should double its power."

Chloe waved away his explanations and plastered on a welcoming smile. "Forgive the frown; it's a reflection of low caffeine status and nothing more." Nothing more anyone else needed to know.

Victor titled his head and allowed his skepticism to leak through. "If the situation was reversed, I know I'd be fuming to wake up and find someone messing with my set up."

Nope, it was her messed with mind giving her conniptions. A few wires and circuits paled in comparison. "Really it's fine." Determined not to dwell, Chloe turned to J'onn ,and as she sipped her coffee, she surreptitiously studied him. He had donned his black leather coat again. Could she see anything different about him this morning? Maybe less tension by his eyes? Was he back to normal? His normal?

She wanted to ask how he was feeling and if she was being honest, she also really wanted to know if passing through glass was a temporary side effect of his powers being restored or standard issue for Martians, but instead she remained silent, uncertain if either subject was up for public scrutiny.

"I am feeling very well this morning Miss Sullivan. As for your window, yes, I have the ability to phase through solid objects." His dark eyes twinkled.

"And the ability to read thoughts?" She asked with her coffee mug suspended halfway to her lips.

A smile graced his lips as he gave her a nod. "That as well."

"So flying, strength, reading minds, walking through walls, shape shifting…and you gave it all up to save Clark." The rush of warm feelings were back. "I never got the chance to thank you."

"It is I who now owe you thanks."

"It was the least I could do." She then hesitated, biting her lip. "About the shape shifting, I know this form was causing you distress last night. You don't have to wear a disguise among friends, not for our sakes."

Victor looked up and chimed in too. "Yeah, be who you want to be."

J'onn nodded to acknowledge their willing acceptance, but explained, "My natural form is not anatomically practical on Earth and this persona is known in my established life, but I was toying with a compromise for certain occasions." He morphed from his standard elegant detective to a taller, greener man with glowing red eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, a smooth scalp, and dressed like a caped comic book hero complete with high boots, blue briefs, and a strange wide, crisscrossing pair of red suspenders over his bare, moss tinted chest.

Victor leaned back and took in his new appearance. "I like your boots, but as one brother of color to another, I'd rethink the funky lederhosen."

Chloe sipped her coffee, noting the smile on J'onzz's face. He seemed lighter, happier this morning. She was glad someone was.

"In my culture, this outfit resembles the uniform of the peoples' guardians, an elite branch of ultimate warriors." His crimson eyes twinkled, actual twinkling, not just hyperbole and he snapped one of the red "suspenders".

Victor smirked and even Chloe wasn't certain if J'onn was teasing about the outfit or not.

Victor waved his hand. "Whatever. You could bring in a squad from Neptune and Saturn and as long as your cousins breathe computer code like you do," he shook his head in admiration, "I won't mention the lack of fashion sense that runs in your culture."

"My people were of the planet Mars." J'onn corrected, his eyes dimming. "They were wiped out long ago."

"I'm sorry." Victor said solemnly.

The Martian Manhunter dismissed his apology. "As I said, it was a long time ago."

In his quick dismissal, Chloe too easily recognized a desire to mask a deeper pain. He was alone in ways Clark had never been. It hurt to think of J'onn continuing his life without connections. "I know it is no consolation," Chloe began, "but we are glad to have you with us now." He studied her face or for all Chloe knew, read her mind, and whatever he determined must have agreed with him.

This morning's lightness of spirit returned to his face. "As I am pleased to be of service." He then trotted out another favorite of Chloe's; the deliberate subject change. He gestured to the equipment of Watchtower. "You truly have assembled a remarkable resource from this planet's level of technology."

"Top of the line Sullivan," Stone agreed, "and when we finish a few custom interfaces, there will be nothing like it on the planet. You are going to have trouble kicking me out."

"I too hope to avail myself of the facility."

"Anytime. That's what Watchtower is here for."

"And we're really not stepping on your toes?" Victor cocked his head and peered up at her. "Watchtower is your thing; I don't mean to invade your territory."

Chloe shook her head, "Really, as long as you don't lock me out, it doesn't bother me who's running Watchtower."

Victor looked over at the detective, "Is she for real or just putting on a show?" Chloe crossly raised a single eyebrow.

J'onn did not hesitate to answer. "She is indeed being genuine. This is not her true passion."

Victor fiddled with some wires, nodding. "I suppose you want to get back to Isis."

Chloe stilled, "Isis? No, I stepped in when I saw a need, but now that it is up and running, I'll keep my unqualified self out of the way."

"Is that what you did with Watchtower? Saw a need?"

"Something like that." She gave a wan smile. She'd seen a need and had wondered if this was where she belonged but after Jimmy's death, building up Watchtower had been less about stepping up to fill the need of the team than a desperate attempt to fill the void Clark left in her life and to assuage her guilt over Jimmy's death. She'd come to terms with Jimmy's death and Clark was back in her life, even if she was unsure to what extent. She didn't know what she wanted to do next.

"I think you've always known," Red eyes flashed. Chloe frowned and refused to speculate about what J'onn meant.

Victor looked up from his work. "Huh?"

Chloe shook her head, "It's not important right now," she insisted and changed the subject. "Do we know if Clark searched the park?"

"You mean for that orb?" Victor finished making some circuit board adjustments and walked around to the front of the workstations. He sat down and examined the connection portal he had created. "He looked, but no, he didn't find it."

"And well he should not have found it. He has no business getting near the device." J'onn announced forcefully.

Chloe felt a cold chill go down her spine. "You think the Orb is still dangerous to Clark?"

"I blame myself for not stating so earlier, though in my defense, last night I was distracted. The Orb activated once before to seize Kal-El's power, I have no reason to doubt its power to do so again. At the very least, it is embedded with blue kryptonite which would temporarily leave him vulnerable."

"So Clark really needs to be only on search and not so much on rescue, not that there is any way of reaching him right now." Chloe let out a deep worried breath.

Victor waved his hand through the air, "I don't think he's even looking right now. There were these landslides happening on the West Coast he was going to check on. After that, his plan was to come straight back to Watchtower"

Relieved, Chloe refocused on the immediate problem of locating the Orb. "Ok, if the park was a bust then I assume that means the Orb would return to the Luthor Manor. We know Tess had kept it in her bedroom safe, but since it broke free one time, would she keep it there again?" Chloe ran her hand back through her hair and shook her head. "I don't really know. I think I need to call in our Tess expert."

She left Victor and J'onn to whatever they were doing to the computers, found her cell phone, and put in a call to Oliver. The phone rang repeatedly and just when she assumed the call would roll over into voicemail, a laughing female answered instead.

"You have reached the cell phone of Oliver Queen, love machine."

She would have just hung up, except she recognized the voice. "Lois? What are you doing with Oliver's phone?"

"Chloe?" Lois didn't really sound surprised, but then, Chloe surmised Oliver might have her programmed on his caller Id. Lois half hummed, half sighed. "What am I doing with his phone? Well, it's a package deal with the rest of the package." She snorted. "Can't have one without the other." She stifled a giggle and then turned the questioning back to Chloe. "The real question is why are you calling Ollie's phone?"

"Ahhh." Her mind went blank, still trying to decide if "love machine" and the twice used word "package" meant Lois had been doing what Chloe thought she had been doing or at least whom she thought she had been doing. "Um, why am I calling?" She echoed.

"Yes, why are you calling Oliver's phone and on a Saturday morning?" Lois's tone was starting to get testy and Chloe blurted out something close to the truth.

"Business. I was calling about business." Business, ugh. What kind of business dealings would Lois believe she might have with Oliver Queen?

"Business? What kind of business dealings would my little cousin have with a corporate head honcho?' Lois's skepticism poured out of the phone.

Chloe took the situation on the counter attack. "At least I am calling about business, just what would you call what you are doing right now?" Don't give me details, please don't mention details, Chloe prayed.

"I won't give you the details,"

Thank God, Chloe thought.

"But let's just call this the intermission to the greatest show on earth."

Chloe winced. Still too much. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead. "Is Mr. Intermission taking calls?" She asked as she walked to the far end of Watchtower. She had a feeling this call was only going to get worse.

Lois snorted again. "For a second there I thought you were going to ask if he took requests."

No, no, no, don't answer that, Chloe begged Lois in her mind.

"The answer, by the way, is yes." She laughed again.

Chloe stifled a groan and pressed on. "But can I talk to him?"

"Sure, I'll still let you talk to him. Is not like you would try stealing Oliver. Couldn't anyway." She did that sigh/hum thing again. "He's mine, all mine. Not like Clark. He's yours all yours."

Chloe was horrified with herself. She hadn't even thought of how what Lois was doing…had been doing…was taking a break from doing…would impact Clark.

"Oh Lois, what about Clark! How could you do this to Clark?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I didn't DO anything to Clark." She laughed again and something clicked for Chloe.

"Lois, are you drunk?"

"Mmm, lil' bit. Sleepy. Happy." She snorted. "I'm the seven dwarfs. Oh, it works so good! Started out Dopey. Clark Kent, the Blur, I was so stupid. Called Oliver over and we talked and talked yeah, there was a lot of Grumpy, but we kept talking until most everything is all fixed up. Like a Doc, yeah, a love doctor."

"Lois." Chloe tried to interrupt her cousin's analogy.

"Was anyone Sneezey? Hmm, I blew my nose a lot; you know the crying, but then the Happy. Hmm, so much happy."

"Lois." She tried interrupting again. She should have figured out Lois's inebriated state sooner. Lois was definitely in her chatty, too much information stage which surprisingly came after the bad karaoke and drunk dialing, though to be fair, Chloe had called her and checked that off of Lois's to do list. Usually Lois passed out before she shared too much but luck didn't seem with Chloe this morning.

"So Happy," Lois crooned again before continuing with her narrative. "Then we celebrated – naked - with Champagne but I didn't have Champagne so we had Jack on the rocks, but there were bubbles…right, club soda. Then there was more Happy, if you know what I mean."

Chloe knew what she meant.

"And more bubbles, followed by Sleepy. So Dopey, Grumpy, Sneezey- close enough, Happy, and then Sleepy. One, two, three,"

"Lois!"

"Now you made me lose count. One, two, three, four, five, six. Only six. What am I forgetting?"

Chloe leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. "Bashful. You forgot Bashful." Her cousin snorted.

"Well no one was bashful that's for sure. Oh, hey, Oliver just got back with coffee; do you want to talk to him?" She half muffled the receiver. "Chloe's calling. She says it's about business, but what kind of business could she have with you?"

In the background, Chloe could hear Oliver. "I'll take the phone Lois."

"Oh, no. Not until you tell me what kind of business Chloe could be calling about, just because I love you madly and technically you're my boss 'cause you own the Planet…" Lois squealed, loud enough for Chloe to pull the phone away from her ear. "Oh, that's it, isn't it! I told Clark to get her to come back. Oliver, promise me you will rehire Chloe for the Daily Planet. She's better than any of the hacks working in the basement and Lex was so mean to fire her and hmmmm ." Chloe heard the phone crash into something and then scuffling sounds.

Someone picked the phone back up. "I'll have to call you back." Oliver told her and as he disconnected the call, Chloe could swear she heard Lois humming Hi Ho, Hi Ho in the back ground.

Bemused, Chloe disconnect the call from her side too. Lois sounded so…well really drunk, but very happy. Clark was going to be devastated. Chloe tapped her phone against her chin. Maybe it wouldn't last.

Stay out of it Sullivan, she told herself.

Like she had a choice with Clark insisting on telling her in detail what he and Lois talked about in addition to all the other elephants still in the room. Chloe sighed. She couldn't let him be misled. If he brought up his love life, she'd have to tell him about Lois and Oliver. She tapped the phone against her chin again. Maybe it wouldn't come up. Maybe she could keep avoiding that part of the big heart to heart, even if she couldn't avoid the whole heart to heart altogether.

She shook her head; she did have bigger concerns, like finding the Orb and bring a megalomaniac to heel. Unfortunately, in between worrying about "the talk" and what she would tell Clark if he brought up Lois and his love life, she couldn't stop thinking what "off to work we go" meant in Lois code.

She was never watching Snow White again.

Chloe gave herself ten minutes to think things through and get her head on straight. She then rejoined the ultimate geek squad. "So I wasn't able to really talk to Oliver, but I was wondering J'onn, does the ability to phase through solid objects include safes with steel walls?"

"Yes that is within my abilities. You propose I search the Luthor Manor?"

"From what I know of Tess, I imagine she would want to keep her prized possession close, though since the Orb is now empty, who knows if she values it much anymore."

"Before anyone goes walking through walls, why don't we peruse her security feed and see what we can see." Victor connected a wire from the newly modified Watchtower computer to a portal on his arm. He closed his eyes and on one of the overhead screens, a data prompt appeared and quickly began filling up with computer code.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything that could lead her people back to Watchtower."

Victor smiled and scoffed. "Like I'd leave a trace." Except for rapid eye movement beneath his lids, his face was still and serene. A moment later and the smile was back. "Gottcha."

A color feed, featuring the entryway to Luthor Manor, replaced the computer code on screen. "I'm through the first layer. I've access to the outside cameras and basic interior. I'll have the computer scan for any object that fits the Orb's shape while I go for the next layer." The pictures on the overhead screens started flashing rapidly, occasionally pausing and zooming in on circular object and then moving on. By the time Victor said gottcha again, the program had determined the Orb was not sitting out as a knickknack.

"What are we seeing now?" Chloe asked.

"This is tier two security, it covers most bedrooms, bathrooms - gross - and interiors of a couple safes. There's another level. Give me a minute." More rapid eye movement and computer code. "Ok, yeah, there we go."

"Tier one security?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah. The secret lair of the dragon lady herself. These feeds aren't even available to the regular guards. The only access code belongs to Tess Mercer. You should be getting shots of inside her personal safe."

"Her personal safe is the size of my apartment. See anything Orb like?"

"So far negative. There are a few angles uncovered by the cameras and some boxes on the shelves whose contents are still unknown."

"If you will show me these places to look, I will verify them myself." J'onn instructed leaning over Victor's shoulder to study the schematics.

"Maybe we should wait for Clark." Chloe suggested.

J'onn gave a short negative shake of the head. "I strongly recommend leaving him out of this search."

"He won't like that."

"What won't I like?"

"Clark!"

"Chloe," he replied calmly to her startled yelp. She was used to his sudden appearances out of nowhere but not sudden appearances that put him quite so close. His side pressed up against her, though her shoulder only reached as high as his upper arm. Every once and a while she was acutely aware of his size and this time her awareness didn't allow for any other thoughts to process in her mind or at least that was where her mind first went off track. Then the events of Lois's phone call came rushing back and on top of everything, the mystery of last night's kiss.

Dream.

Kiss.

Chloe realized this time she was going to be the one tongue tied.

But how could she tell if what happened was real? Where did she start with the Lois dwarf problem? Why did Clark have to be so impossibly tall and beautiful? Was it her imagination or did he just glance at her outfit and linger somewhere that did not include her eyes? The longer she started up at him, barely keeping the stammering nonsense of her mushy brain contained, the wider his smile became. Finally, he took pity on her short-circuited brain cells and redirected his question to the rest of their audience. "What won't I like?"

J'onn answered. "You must refrain from searching for the Orb. You must not touch it. Despite Jor-El's lack of warning, you can not take the risk." Clark frowned, resisting the idea. J'onn reminded him of the potential costs. "Kal-El, the Orb has already removed your powers once. It took a trip to the sun to restore them to you." He stopped there and let Clark remember who had paid the cost of that trip. "I can find the Orb and safely retrieve it."

Clark didn't say anything for a minute and then sighed. "If the only thing between permanently stopping Zod and his followers from getting powers was me going after the Orb, no risk would be too big. But I'm not on my own."

Chloe beamed at him, relieved to find him sounding so willing to cooperate. She could hardly believe he was actually listening to J'onn instead of foolishly rushing off and putting himself at risk.

"So what's the plan?" Clark glanced around the room.

Victor removed the plug from his forearm and sat down at one of the keyboards. He pulled up a file that showed containers and shelving where the Orb might possibly be stored, as well as a number of views that contained blind spots. "These are the places J'onn's going to check for the Orb."

"So that's it? He goes and we wait?" He shook his head. "You're right. I don't like it." Chloe tensed beside him, but Clark didn't disappoint. He held up his hand to stall comment. "I don't like it but the plan makes sense."

J'onn inclined his head toward Clark, like a solider accepting his orders. "I will return shortly." The Martian Manhunter folded his cape in front of him, levitated toward the ceiling and then took off like a rocket right through the stained glass window.

"Whoa," Victor whispered. "Now that's cool even if his get-up is weirder than the one Kent was wearing this morning."

Chloe's curiosity returned to her the gift of speech. "What was he wearing?"

"These tight red and blue PJ's with an obnoxious S on the front."

"Clark, you're still wearing them?"

Looking sheepish, he shrugged. "The tight fit really cuts down on wind resistance and I figure I could wear it under my regular clothing. Not like anyone really sees me in it normally."

Victor scoffed. "Like I said, could be worse, you could have a cape too."

"I liked J'onn's cape." Clark protested.

"Hey, I won't judge... much." Victor smirked and turned his attention back to the computer.

Clark glanced around Watchtower. "I didn't get the chance to say it before, but this place is really something." He approached the bank of monitors.

Victor looked up from the screen, "Yeah, isn't it though. Still can't wrap my mind around how little she cares about this place."

Chloe frowned. "I care about it; I just don't feel obsessively possessive."

"Can't see why not. I just got here this morning and I already do."

Clark answered absently. "Chloe already has an obsession; The Daily Planet."

"Didn't you use to work there? What happened?"

A deeply buried, but never healed, ball of hurt expanded in her chest. "Lex Luthor and life happened, not to mention the place is still overrun with his ghosts."

"You mean Tess?"

"Yes and her spin doctors." Her disgust dripped. "The Planet has a reputation that is not so slowly being chipped away by the cheap way Tess has wielded its power. It won't be my Planet again until she's gone and they bring in an incorruptible editor, someone who won't be intimidated or bought off."

"So would you try to get your job back if they did?"

"After the last few years of Luthor manipulation and Tess's direct influence, I don't have a lot of confidence of anything changing enough for me to make plans." Plus, she'd rather give up her dream job than be forced to watch Lois and Clark make goo goo eyes at each other, or worse, watch as Clark pined for Lois while she dated Oliver. Her scars from the Lana whining days might not show on the surface but they were too fresh for Chloe to risk exposure to a Lois sequel.

Chloe stifled a sigh as her own thoughts caught up to her brain. When did she become such a wimp?

Maybe right around the time she figured out she was never going to get over Clark. That wasn't completely fair. Accepting that she needed Clark in her life was what made risking everything and taking a chance on her crazy fortress dreams possible. So fearless in life and a wimp in love? No, she corrected. She was just being smart when it came to her love life. Rational. Grounded. Sensible.

Yeah, so rational and sensibly grounded that she couldn't tell her fantasies apart from real life. Unless, a small voice whispered, your fantasies have come to life. The thought didn't thrill; it terrified.

Her wandering thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Clark impatiently blowing air through his lips. "How long is he going to be gone?"

"Chill," Victor said without looking up. "He hasn't even been gone ten minutes."

"I'm not use to waiting."

Victor dispensed some advice. "The key is to keep busy, do something, otherwise you will go crazy."

Clark frowned and nodded. "I guess I could use the time to get a hold of Oliver." Chloe winced.

"Ah, I think he's busy right now." Yeah, busy getting busy. "I called a while back and he said he'd have to call me back. Have you had the chance to contact your mother?" She asked to change the subject. He shook his head.

"No. I will need more than a phone call or quick visit this time around." He frowned again. "The emissary had very little contact with her, just one trip to say he was going into training and then a call to let her know he was back in Metropolis. I'm not sure really how to tell mom her missing son has returned when she didn't know she should have been looking for me."

Chloe's mind zoomed in on something Clark said and a nagging piece of the puzzle clicked into place. "Say that again."

"What?"

"Never mind. You know what? I hate waiting too." She scooped up her phone and retrieved her purse from a desk drawer. "I'll be back in an hour," she waved her hand, "two tops."

Victor simply nodded, but Clark frowned and held out a hand. "Wait, where are you going?"

She backed toward the entrance. "Look, this crazy notion just popped in my head, I'd be embarrassed to even say it out loud, but still, I have to check it out. I'll be back just as soon as I can."

"Let me come with you." Any other time she would have welcomed the company, but between the wild hare her gut insisted on having her chase and the terrifying prospect of considering what it meant if the kiss had been real, Chloe needed some time alone. She wracked her mind trying to think of a good excuse to go on her own when one walked through the front door, though first she had to figure out how he found time to walk through the front door.

"Oliver! I thought you were… otherwise occupied."

The golden boy shoved his hands in his pockets. "My otherwise occupied passed out before I could feed her the coffee. While she's sleeping it off, I was hoping someone could start giving me some answers."

"Perfect, Clark can explain everything," she said as she fished the keys to Clark's pick up out of her shoulder bag. Sometimes there was a time to get involved and sometimes it just made sense to beat a hasty retreat. While Oliver distracted Clark, Chloe hustled away from Watchtower.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously… _

_Chloe backed toward the entrance. "Look, this crazy notion just popped in my head, I'd be embarrassed to even say it out loud, but still, I have to check it out. I'll be back just as soon as I can."_

**Chapter 13**

About two and a half hours later, she parked Clark's pick-up back in front of Watchtower. Her crazy notion remained just as crazy but while she was still waiting for Dr. Emil's lab results, the information she gathered during her interview convinced her that crazy was now the new sane. She wasn't certain of the significance except that it was significant. Maybe even a game changer. She turned the engine off, gathered the few loose papers sitting alongside her in the passenger seat and tucked them carefully in her purse with her notepad.

One of her old contacts down at the courthouse came through for her after she promised to do an article to drum up interest for the organization and a meet was arranged immediately. Chloe got everything she was looking for and more; she would make sure to keep her promise to see the article written as well. She'd give her notes to Lois, or better yet, just write it up herself. Lois would publish it since it was for a good cause. It might be easier to have Clark submit it, but he was a stickler for giving proper credit and she didn't want the hassle.

Chloe locked up the truck and used her key card to enter Watchtower, hoping that Clark and Oliver had done all the talking that they needed. The first thing she noticed was J'onn - still green and magnificent - and Victor bent over computer screens filled with command codes. It appeared the plan to placate Zod until they found the Orb was back underway.

So did that mean Tess didn't have the Orb? Before she could approach either computer whiz for answers, a sudden wind blew back her hair. With Clark as her best friend, an indoor breeze was not an unexpected phenomenon, but in this case, the source of the wind was.

Dressed in a red hooded sweatshirt and jeans, the unexpected guest zoomed up close and announced, "The Bella Chica has returned!" He then vanished only to reappear sidling up to Chloe's other side. He looked her up and down and waggled his eyebrows." And looking muy delicioso."

"Bart? What are you doing here?"

He jerked his thumb toward Victor. "Got a text from my man Stone saying the real Clark Kent stood up and that the con is going down tonight and I knew," he said breathing a huff of air on his knuckles and pretending to polish them against his chest, "my special charm would be needed."

Modesty on Bart Allen, the fastest man alive, sat as naturally on his shoulders as did the saline pouches in Pamela Anderson's much modified bust, but his bit of bragging did come with some real news. Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Con? What do you mean con?"

"Oh, that's right, you were MIA during the plotting of the plan." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Oliver should already be mostly through phase one of operation 'Make the Mountain Come to You'. Hey, ya hungry?" His attention span for frivolous matters apparently used up, he switched to a subject closer to his heart. He zipped away and returned holding out a half empty family size bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. Bart took a handful and crunched on them in between words. "Original recipe Clark killed some time at the Shop N Go to stock up the larder. What some chips?"

"Except for the chips offer, you do realize I still have almost no idea what you are talking about. Where's Clark?"

"Told you, he's filling his cupboards. An empty frig is a crying shame. Mrs. Kent would weep, I know I did." Chloe started walking toward Victor and J'onn and Bart followed on her heels, talking without a pause. "We just ran some stuff to his farm. Raced him back. Totally smoked him."

Chloe stopped and glanced back. "So he is coming back here."

"Sure, sure, as fast as old and slow can go," he told her grinning.

Chloe raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Soon?"

Bart feigned shock at her disbelief, but still confessed to his exaggeration, "Ok, so he might not have known I had already left or even that we were racing, but ya know I would have fed him my dust anyway."

"It's just that I need to talk to him about something I discovered."

"I know what you discovered." For a moment Bart sounded serious… a very fleeting moment. "You've discovered the secret to looking even more caliente' than last time I saw you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled over his relentless charm. Some how his clunky flirting, rather than being annoying, was an ego boost. "It's good to see you too, Bart"

He leaned in. "So good that when I ask you to lunch you will clutch your heart and swoon instead of laughing and leaving me lonely like last time even after using my fantastic skills to help knock some sense into Oliver's thick head?"

"Sorry Bart," Clark answered for Chloe, "but she already has a lunch date."

Bart sighed dramatically while clutching **his** heart. "Ah, my me a'more, 'tis better to have loved and lost." He straightened up and scowled. "Yeah right, like that's true. Hey Clark, where did you leave the Oreos?" He asked, already salivating. Clark pointed upstairs but didn't take his eyes off Chloe. Chloe couldn't look away either and though she really needed to talk to him, suddenly her mute button was back on again. Clark was looking at her with the same look in his eyes Bart had when he asked about the cookies.

Over by the computers, J'onn spoke up. "Bring the whole package down please Bart Allen." Bart, the Impulse, Allen, vanished and then reappeared in a flash with two packages of the crisp chocolate, cream filled, cookies.

"Here." Bart held out the half empty, open container to J'onn, who instead plucked the full package out of his hands.

"Fine," Bart testily said crossing his arms, "I was thinking about getting a burrito anyway."

Clark ignored his antics and instead nodded to Victor and J'onn. He informed them, "I'll be back in an hour or so," bent his knees and abruptly scooped Chloe up in his arms.

"Clark!" Startled and a little embarrassed, she called his name.

He answered her only by telling her to, "Get ready." Instinctively she obeyed, closing her eyes and tucking her head against his shoulder. Gravity changed and then he was setting her back down on her feet. He steadied her at the waist as she blinked her eyes.

They were back at the farm.

She stepped back out of his reach and almost tripped over his couch. "Next time why don't you just throw me over your shoulder? I don't appreciate the kidnapping Clark." She crossed her arms and scowled. "And don't think I didn't understand what is going on. I heard what you told J'onn and Victor." She lifted her hands in the air and made air quotes. "_I'll_ be back in an hour", she folder her arms and glared. "You didn't mean _we_ would be back, did you? Want to explain why I'm getting dumped at the farm? Also, what is this con that Bart was talking about? Ans just what is Oliver doing right now?"

Clark chose to answer her last question first. "He's warning Tess about whom her partner on the solar powered tower really is and telling her I revealed my secret to him so he could use his connections and ask for her help to get the Orb away from Zod because we have the gold disc."

"What?" She dropped her arms to her sides, almost as fast as she felt her stomach drop, and stepped toward Clark, shaking her head. "Tess isn't going to help. She's complicit in Zod's plans. I swear she's more fanatical than he is! She'll use what she knows and trade it to gain position in his organization or something. How could you let Oliver do this?"

"I asked him to."

"Wait," she said, catching on to his intent even if his plan still didn't make sense. "You want Tess to tell Zod? Won't Zod do everything in his power to keep the Orb away from the disc?"

"Not if he believes using the disc with the Orb will transfer my powers to him and whoever else he chooses."

Chloe leaned against the back of the couch. "I think I need to catch up. How did we get from Tess having the Orb to Zod having it anyway?"

"After you left, J'onn returned from his search empty handed. In the meantime, Victor rolled back surveillance footage on the Luthor Manor to roughly the time when the Orb should have returned. He found footage of Zod's soldiers stationed to await its arrival."

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe studying the device that brought them here could explain why they didn't have their expected power. How does this fit into the plan?"

"While J'onn was looking around at Luthor Manor, he overheard that Zod was meeting Tess at the Manor later this afternoon. Oliver should have delivered his message by now and since Tess will believe Oliver was acting out of concern for her, she won't suspect a set up and will pass on what she knows to Zod."

Chloe leapt to her feet in agitated concern. "And Zod will hunt you down, because in his mind, you betrayed him." She threw her hands in the air. "If he didn't know about the crippling effects kryptonite has on you before, Tess certainly has had time to tell of its power since she's viewed Lois's memories of the future." Her forehead crumpled into deep lines and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "He could kill you."

"True, but it won't get that far."

"How can you know that?" Panic started to squeeze around her heart. How could he be so casual?

"Look," he explained, "Victor and J'onn are putting together a flash drive containing satellite access for Zod, not for real, but real enough to pass a short inspection. Either Zod will confront me right away or I'll let myself get caught looking for the Orb at his headquarters after I present him the satellite information. I'll have the golden disc on me and when Zod finds it he will attempt to transfer my power to himself."

"Or maybe he will just kill you and wait until the sun turns red so every rebooted Kandorian will instantly have your powers."

Clark shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. Zod is obsessed with power. If he can find a way to control who gains power, his would do it. No one would dare cross him. The opportunity would be impossible to resist."

"Even if you trick Zod into using the Orb against everyone, he still will have you in his power. What's to stop him from killing you when the transfer fails?"

"Chloe, I'm just the bait. I'm not doing this alone. J'onn, Victor, Oliver and Bart will be more than enough of a match even against Kandor's finest fighters."

Chloe swallowed hard, pushing her fears for him away. He had a plan, one that could even work. As her panic receded, her irritation at being not included increased. "But while the rest of the team moves in, I will be kept down on the farm twiddling my thumbs? I should at least be at Watchtower, keeping an eye on things in case something happens."

"No!" He barked and took a couple steps toward her. "I need you here."

"Why?" She asked, truly puzzled.

Clark didn't immediately answer. He finally blurted out, "I need you to look after Shelby."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Dog sitting? You're kidding me right?" She scoffed. "That is the excuse you are going to use? I'm supposed to look after a canine," she glanced around the room, "that isn't even here right now?"

Clark nodded seriously. "He usually wanders down by the thicket at midday. It's quieter there. I'll bring him up to the house before I go." He gently grasped her shoulders and his touch clouded her mind. "Really, I need your help."

"You need me?" She repeated breathlessly as his green eyes turned pleading and she started to forget why anything else mattered.

He nodded. "Zod is going to be in Smallville today. He managed to destroy all of Krypton, I can't put past him the petty destruction of a pet. I don't know what he is capable of doing." Clark tried to look earnest and failed miserably.

"Clark, you really are a terrible liar." She pushed him away and crossed her arms before turning her back on him and his pathetic excuses. She refused to look at him as she used simple logic to easily demolish his supposed motives. "If you were really worried about Zod venting his ire on Shelby or him coming anywhere near the farm you would never plan on leaving me here."

She heard Clark sigh and then sheepishly admit, "I'm going to contact him during his meeting with Tess to tell him I'm coming by to hand over the satellite controls. I'll make sure he has reason to go straight back to headquarters."

Chloe made a tisking sound and turned back around. "Shelby would not approve of being used like this."

"Maybe not, but he would approve of spending time with one of his favorite people who is also going to feed him."

He was still trying to push her out of the operation. She bit her lip as a new thought popped in her mind. So much had happened in the last year. "Clark, is it that you don't trust me anymore?" She fearfully waited for the answer. Shock leaped to his features.

"No, no." He insisted immediately and grabbed her by the shoulders again. "It's nothing like that. I just…just for now, I need to know that you are safe." He dropped his head and sighed. "I'm not doing this right, but there is so much I need to say. I need to know that you will be here when I get back so I can say it." He looked her in the eye again. "Please Chloe, just this one time, humor me. Please."

She couldn't resist his pleading, scared, puppy eyes. She nodded, physically incapable of not giving him what he asked. Really, there was almost nothing she wouldn't give him if he asked, not that he'd ever ask. "Ok, I'll stay here." A little of her spirit reasserted itself and she added, "Just this one time."

He crushed her into his arms, closing his eyes and letting out a ragged, relieved breath. The hug was quick and when he set her away from him, he was smiling and full of hope. "This is going to work and maybe once Zod understands that his quest for power is futile, he will be willing to listen about other choices available."

"Clark, he's a murderer."

"He's a commander that was in the middle of a ruthless war. I don't know if he thinks of what he has done as murder and so far, he's kept that mostly among his ranks. Even now, he has his own code of honor." Chloe listened skeptically as Clark explained more of what he was thinking.

"According to Oliver, the death of the biochemist who created the Zombie virus was can be tied to Zod. I think Zod eliminated the chemist for what he tried to do. Also, I read the transcripts of Lois's memories. For all his wrong sighted desire to be the ruler of the world, he truly thought his rule would better serve the world."

Chloe frowned and Clark was quick to add, "He was wrong. Completely wrong, but once we take away that option, I need to try to see if there is someway to reason with him. He and his people have so much knowledge that could be used to earth's benefit. If only he would understand that earth has something to offer him as it is. I know the other Kandorians could find their place as a part of this world. One way or the other, I have to try."

Yes, of course Clark had to try. They were a living link to Clark's origin and he was right, if they were able to assimilate and start working for Earth's good, who knows what they could accomplish. The key lay with Zod. Where he led, they would follow. Chloe thought of what she had learned this morning and a frisson of excitement ran up her spine.

"Maybe I can help you with that. I found out something that could be the key to reaching Zod."

Clark glanced at the kitchen clock. "I have to get back soon and I promised you lunch; tell me while I make something."

Chloe followed Clark to the kitchen, a little surprised he was still obsessing over feeding her and peeked over his shoulder as he opened the refrigerator. Last night when she put away the leftover pizza the shelves were bare and now the packed contents partially blotted out the refrigerator light. "Wow, Bart did say you stocked up the frig."

"What would you like?"

"I'll eat almost anything now, I'm starving."

He shut the refrigerator and turned accusing eyes on her. "How could you not have stopped and gotten something to eat while you were out? Why didn't you have breakfast?" The pleading puppy dog eyes were gone and a scolding task master was back. "Chloe." He said in a stern tone.

"I may not have stopped while I was out, but I had breakfast."

He frowned and listed the contents of the kitchen at Watchtower before he went shopping. "Five pounds of coffee, four boxes of artificial sweetener, six containers of dried creamer, a half empty bag of Oreo's, and a frig full of diet soda. I watched J'onn eat the cookies; just what did you have for breakfast?"

"Coffee was my breakfast," she insisted.

He scowled at her. "According to Oliver, you spend all day, every day at Watchtower. Somehow I don't believe empty food shelves are that uncommon. How do you live like that?"

"Two words: take out, besides, I don't really live there anyway, remember?"

"Says the woman who sleeps, showers, and keeps clothes on site."

"Clark you are overreacting. You've been overreacting since you got back. So I miss a few meals sometimes. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is you don't take care of yourself." Emotion vibrated in his voice. "You are willing to risk everything and travel to the end of the earth for me but you won't even give your body the fuel it needs to survive. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He half shouted the question at her.

She froze. His fierceness shocked her. Where was all of this coming from? She moistened her lips and quietly pointed out how extreme he was being. "Clark, that's a pretty big leap from skipping a couple meals."

He shook his head slowly. "It doesn't feel like it."

"What is this really about?" She asked carefully.

Clark shuddered. "You left me. I can't…," he ran a hand back through his hair. "I can't handle that again."

Chloe took a step closer, laid a hand on his arm and spoke softly, knowing instantly he wasn't referring to her solo research trip this morning. He meant Davis and Doomsday. "I didn't leave you. I left for you."

He bowed his head and waited quietly for her to explain. She remembered all the impossible pressures leading to her choice to go with Davis. In the end, only one thing had mattered. "He was slipping away. I was the only thing keeping the Davis personality in charge and Doomsday at bay. Doomsday was going to take complete control of Davis and then destroy the world. You said it yourself, without using the black kryptonite to split Davis and weaken Doomsday, you couldn't have stopped him and lived. I left so you could survive."

Clark looked up. "You still don't get it." He cupped her face in both hands and leaned forward to search her eyes. "What makes you think I could survive losing you?" Her heart started pounding in her chest, but before she could begin to guess what Clark's question really meant, they were interrupted.

"Well isn't this touching?"


	14. Chapter 14

Note from the Author: Sorry for the delay in posting. My modem went down! All is good now and I will post a new chapter pretty much every day or so until we are done.

_Previously_:

"_Just what is Oliver doing right now?"_

_"He's warning Tess about whom her partner on the solar powered tower really is and telling her I revealed my secret to him so he could use his connections and ask for her help to get the Orb away from Zod because we have the gold disc._

_"Wait," she said, catching on to his intent even if his plan still didn't make sense. "You want Tess to tell Zod? Won't Zod do everything in his power to keep the Orb away from the disc?"_

_"Not if he believes using the disc with the Orb will transfer my powers to him and whoever else he chooses."_

_Clark shuddered. "You left me. I can't…," he ran a hand back through his hair. "I can't handle that again."_

_Chloe took a step closer, laid a hand on his arm and spoke softly, knowing instantly he wasn't referring to her solo research trip this morning. He meant Davis and Doomsday. "I didn't leave you. I left for you." _

_Clark looked up. "You still don't get it." He cupped her face in both hands and leaned forward to search her eyes. "What makes you think I could survive losing you?" Her heart started pounding in her chest, but before she could begin to guess what Clark's question really meant, they were interrupted._

"_Well isn't this touching?" _

**Chapter 14**

Chloe jerked away from Clark. In the open doorway, a man was watching them with heavy lidded eyes. "I hate to break up this moment. I really am a romantic at heart." He spoke almost with an English accent, but for the way he half swallowed each word as it emerged. His nose was narrow and a little crooked. His smile was thin and didn't reach his eyes. As he came closer, she could see the irises of his eyes were a stormy greenish grey color with unusual shots of warm brown clusters. She's never seen him before but she knew exactly who he was.

Chloe glanced at Clark's face and saw grim recognition there too. She could only assume that while he was healing, Jor-El's virtual training included mug shots of Krypton's most wanted.

"Zod." Clark said the name without inflection and stepped around Chloe, placing her protectively behind his back.

Looking at Chloe over Clark's shoulder, Zod tilted his head and narrowed his eyes assessingly. "Perhaps stopping along the way to pick up this lump of dead weight was wholly unnecessary." He gestured to someone outside. A soldier entered the kitchen and when Zod nodded toward the living room sofa, the man took five steps and unslung from his shoulder a limp form.

Panic stabbed Chloe in her gut. "Lois!"

She took a step toward her prone cousin but Clark moved with her, keeping her safely behind him. Lois stirred but didn't wake completely. She burrowed deeper into the blanket taken from her bed and muttered, "Five more minutes Chloe. Mhmm, let me sleep five more minutes."

Instinctively Chloe tried to go to Lois again. Again, Clark anticipated her movement and remained a wall between her and Zod.

"Ah now," Zod wagged a finger at Clark. "I wouldn't make any more sudden movements." The corner of his mouth curved slyly and his eyes slid back to Lois like a threat.

Zod produced no kryptonite to overpower Clark, but as Chloe raked her eyes over the sleeping Lois, looking for possible injury, her cousin's arm snaked out to pull the puffy white down comforter closer to her face. Chloe gasped and clutched the back of Clark's arm. Strapped to Lois's wrist was a wide, black band securing an off white, clay square with red, blue, and yellow wires connecting it to a digital timer.

"A small charge designed for a contained blast." Zod held up a compact controller. "I hold but one of three devices that could detonate the explosives Ms. Lane is now so charmingly modeling. I do not think you will want to take the risk of seeing what earth's C4 will do to flesh and bone."

"Why are you here?" Clark asked, still using the same measured, calm tone as before. Chloe clenched her fists and forced herself to breath evenly. Clark wasn't panicking even though his plan was severely off schedule and neither would she. She had wanted in on the action, but this was certainly a case of be careful what you wish for.

The man who had carried Lois went to the kitchen door and stationed himself off to the side. Two more soldiers, one a female and clearly Zod's lieutenant, silently filed through the door and crowded into the kitchen. Likely, Chloe thought, more were positioned outside.

Zod ignored Clark's question and choose instead to walk around the Kent's home, poking at pictures, lifting knickknacks, picking up Chloe's cell phone and setting it back down on the side table before fingering the crocheted multicolor throw flung over the back of the couch where Lois was passed out.

"A rather humble abode for the most powerful man on the planet," he proclaimed. "Yet," he paused and lifted off the end table a family portrait taken early on graduation day. He studied it closely, "that you haven't traded this life in for marbled halls and gilded fountains tells me you understand what is truly valuable in life." He lifted the photo high in the air and turned so all could see the pride and happiness shining in the eyes of each family member. "Family. Devotion. Commitment to upholding a way of life."

He set the picture gently back in place. "Which is why I find myself so very disappointed." He placed his hand to his heart. "You came to me and we welcomed a lost son back into the Kryptonian fold. We gave you honor and shared with you our purpose and hope for the people of this primitive planet and you embraced our vision of a world of order and peace. And now, I discover you have withheld the very thing that can make our dreams come true."

"I told you the satellite control would likely take a day or so. I will have it to you soon." Clark promised earnestly. Chloe blinked, doing her best to keep her face from revealing anything. Clark may have been unable to lie to her, but he was doing a credible job pretending not to know why Zod arrived on his doorstep.

"You persist in your deception." Zod shook his head pityingly. "You did not choose your allies carefully enough Kal-El. Not only did your messenger injudiciously reveal all his secrets to his past lady love without testing where her loyalties lay or determining who else was listening in to their conversation, but he also is the same swain who has made you a cuckold with your current paramour."

He chuckled. "I had thought to withhold that truth so as to make Ms. Lane a more persuasive reason for cooperation, but judging from the intimate tableau I have stepped into, the devoted cousin should do just as nicely. And so," he bowed with dramatic flourish, "I give you the gift of knowing the true nature of two you trusted most. Both betrayers. But you understand something about betrayal."

"You are wrong. My relationship with Lois was never like that. She's free to form any association that she pleases." Again, Chloe was very impressed by his lie. He sold it even better than his little act about getting Zod control of the satellites.

Zod sliced his hand threw the air. His voice rose in volume and anger. "Do you think you can hide your humiliation so easily? Did you think I know nothing about your life? We welcomed you into the bosom of our family. Measures had to be taken to insure the safety of all. You can not hide from me the truth."

"You had me watched?" Clark accused.

"Perhaps not as well as I should." His eyes flickered over to Chloe. "My reports on who this one is to you are woefully incomplete. Childhood friend. Cousin to Lois Lane." He tilted his head and addressed Chloe directly. "But that doesn't begin to tell your story, does it. I can see it in your eyes and in the free manner in which Kal-El speaks. You know things, where as the inebriated one remains in the dark. Come." He beckoned her forth. "Attend to your dear cousin. Sit with her and hold her hand. One way or another, this won't take long." He smiled again, amused with his own dark humor.

Chloe had no choice, but still, it took more courage than she expected to step deliberately out from behind the shield of Clark Kent. He tried to block her again. "Chloe no." She could hear real fear in his voice.

She touched his arm and simply said, "Clark, it's Lois." The muscle in his jaw clenched, but he didn't try to stop her this time as she went and sat beside her cousin. Lois was happy to use Chloe's lap as a pillow and continued to stay in the grip of Morpheus. Too much Jack Daniels would do that.

Clark faced Zod with his fists clenched at his sides. "What do you want? Anything, name it, just don't hurt Chl…them."

Satisfaction flashed in Zod's eyes**. **"The disc. I want the golden disc."

"And if I told you I didn't have it?" Clark asked, still managing to keep playing his part in this charade. Zod could not think he won too easily or he would become suspicious.

The Major shook his head in disappointment. "Why continue to play this game? I know you possess the key to sharing the power you now horde and we both know you will not risk the lives of your companions, don't we."

Clark's face was grim as he conceded. "I don't have it here."

"By all means, run and get it, but don't dally. I may be a patient man," he raised the hand holding the triggering device, "but I can not promise the same for everyone." He made a show of looking at the glass and steel watch he wore on his wrist. "With your abilities and such lovely incentives for your prompt return, I believe five seconds should prove none too taxing." Zod snapped his fingers and his female attendant stepped forward with a small bundle wrapped in dark cloth. He uncovered it to reveal the Orb. His glance slid back to Clark.

"I can see your thoughts in your eyes. Why not just take the Orb, grab the hostages and vanish? But you know it couldn't be that easy." He gestured to the volatile plastic explosives strapped to Lois's wrist. "The charge is keyed to the proximity of the three triggers. Right now she is in a safe zone, but without the disarming sequence, moving Ms. Lane will prove fatal."

The knuckles on Clark's clenched fists turned white but he said nothing. Zod nodded in approval. "Good, we understand one another. It's time for you to take the first step in Earth's bright new future. Retrieve the disc." Clark grimly glanced at Chloe and vanished.

Zod lifted the Orb up to the light and turned it side to side. "Amazing to think this small globe has ensured the rebirth of the greatest civilization in the Universe; it is my destiny."

Chloe couldn't help it; a small stifled snort escaped her. Zod narrowed his eyes and whipped his head in her direction.

"Do you doubt Krypton's greatness?"

Chloe could have kicked herself. Why could she never just sit quietly? She tried to be conciliatory. "I have no reason to doubt that Krypton held many wonders."

As she spoke, Clark reappeared with the lead box in his hands and while Zod for the moment paid him little attention, the lead box captured all of Chloe's. Her heart caught in her throat and she mentally called herself every kind of idiot and fool. In the rush after J'onn restoration, she put both the golden disc and the chuck of kryptonite in the lead box. Would Clark have had any way of disposing of the kryptonite? Would he even know it was in the box? Had she just handed Zod his best weapon?

Her fears for Clark didn't stop Zod from pressing for a more complete answer. Her faint praise of Krypton wasn't enough. "Account for your disrespect. Why do you laugh? I demand the truth." At her continued hesitation, he took a step toward her and Lois, holding up the trigger. "Speak!"

"The irony." She blurted out. She stole a glance at Clark. His forehead was wrinkled in concern and yes, confusion. He had to be wondering how she managed to take things from sugar to sh*it in under five seconds. Her mind raced to think of a way to signal Clark about the kryptonite hidden in the lead box without letting Zod know. She looked at the problem from every angle and then she came to an abrupt realization.

There was nothing she could do.

There was nothing she could do but trust in Clark. Zod underestimated Clark's abilities. He could accomplish amazing things in five seconds. When she snorted, she hadn't intended to draw Zod's much unwanted attention, but now that she had it, maybe a little stalling would come in handy for the cavalry that was sure to arrive. If the kryptonite was still in the box, they were going to need them now more than ever.

She wet her lips but that did nothing for her dry throat. She answered as unthreatening as possible, but she gave Zod the answers he demanded, answers he wasn't going to like. "I laughed at the irony of you bringing about the rebirth of Krypton," she told him evenly. "I laughed because when you allowed nothing but despair and pain to guide your choices, the person you became brought down the great civilization of Krypton. You, Zod, you destroyed the very world you hope to recreate."

"Chloe!" Clark hissed at her to be quiet. She heard similar gasps and hisses from Zod's soldiers. She braced herself for a slap or a blow. She didn't think he would kill her, but the General Zod who took over Lex's body would not have allowed such insolence.

Zod went absolutely still on hearing her blasphemy. His eyes looked numb and his mouth flattened, but he did not explode in uncontrollable temper. Perhaps she had underestimated him as well. He shook his head and spoke softly. "You know nothing about me."

His chilly control was more frightening than a sudden rage, but Chloe raised her chin, refusing to back down now. "I know how the story ended."

"Impossible. Jor-El may have believed these lies, but my people know better." He tapped his chest several times for emphasis. "I was destined to be Krypton's greatest defender. I spent my entire life fighting to free Krypton from the terror of barbarism that so similarly infects this world. Do you know why? I'll tell you. So that the next generation can live in peace." The muscle along his jaw clenched and unclenched. "The next generation of Kandor was lost, but I will fulfill my destiny here on earth."

"You see yourself as a guardian." Chloe chose her words carefully. "Ensuring that the shining lights burn brightly."

Zod's face became dark and haunted. "No. That I have already failed. My boy…," his voice became thick with anguish, "my boy was the brightest spark." Moisture glistened in his eyes and only memories of his loss lived in that moment. "He was the shining light. He had a way about him. I…," Zod swallowed and gritty resolution settled once more on his face. Determination replaced sentiment, sharpening his features. "I promised him an end to terror and chaos. I will keep my promises. I may have to use my fists, but we," he said gritting his teeth, "shall have peace. Give me the disc." Stalling was over.

Clark appeared to hesitate and then handed over the lead box. He started backing up. "That's far enough," Zod commanded. Chloe felt panic again. He was too close. The moment Zod opened the box the kryptonite would drop Clark to his knees. Zod glanced back at the container and Clark tried to edge further away. His actions confirmed one thing to her. The kryptonite was still in the box.

Zod raised the detonator. "Do not try my patience." Zod kept the trigger aloft in a threatening manner until Clark returned to his spot a few feet from Zod.

Zod called for his lieutenant. "Alia." She came to assist him. He handed her the box and directed her to open it. Chloe tensed as the lead container shielding the radiation of the meteor rock was cracked open. The moment the box was unsealed, Clark grimaced and staggered a little, but when the lid was fully opened, only the gold disc lay inside and Clark stood steady on his feet.

Zod pointed at one of his people. "I felt a draft. Go check the rest of the house. Make sure the windows and other entrances are secure."

Chloe looked down and chewed on her lip to keep her smile hidden. Bart Allen strikes again. Clark must have made contact. Chloe took a quick count. Zod, Alia, and two other soldiers of Kandor were within the house, with one wandering around alone upstairs.

Chloe mulled over their options. Clark never had the chance to tell her the details of the big plan, but it must have been to use the story about the disc to lure Zod into bringing out the Orb. Once they knew where the Orb was, they could take it and use it to end the Kandorian's chance at power.

Now the hang up was making sure that all the detonators were in their possession before defusing the wrist bomb on Lois. Either that or get Zod to deactivate the device, a long shot if she'd ever heard one. Would the team know about the other trigger devices positioned around the farm holding Lois's life for ransom? Her's as well, Chloe admitted to herself. If the C4 went off, she would be in the heart of the blast zone.

Chloe strained her ears and discreetly looked around. Would she be able to tell when help was about to sweep in? The plan must have been to use the disc with the Orb only after Clark was safe from its power, but the story Zod was fed demanded Clark be right there when the Major went after his powers.

He had the Orb. He had the disc. His engine was rearing to activate the Orb with the disc. Under other circumstance, that would be welcome. Let it be Zod's destiny to ensure that his people never gained power, but someone needed to swoop in right now or they would risk depowering Clark as well.

The seconds stretched out.

Any time now.

Chloe looked to Clark. His face was stoic, but after a decade of friendship, she could read him. He was bracing himself. Her heart sunk. The cavalry wasn't moving in.

Zod removed the golden disc from the lead box. He held it aloft, like an offering to the gods and read the symbols aloud, "Quench the power." Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes. "I had wished you could have joined our fight Kal-El, but as your power is extinguished, ours will flourish."

He examined the Orb in his left hand. It was smooth and evenly lit all the way around, but when he held the disc closer, a section on the bottom flattened and created an octagonal impression. He placed the gold disc in its fitted slot and the Orb came alive. Blue light briefly flared before transforming into a warm golden glow. It began to hover a few inches above Zod's palm.

The fleeting flash of blue was reminder enough of the Orb's ability to take away Clark's power and enough to have Chloe panicking again. Help had not arrived. They were on their own.

Please let Jor-El be right, she begged the universe silently. Please let it be safe for Clark to be this close to the Orb.

Before she had a chance to make any other supplications, the Orb flew up to the ceiling and a beam of yellow light shot out in two directions and in between the microseconds, Chloe realized the risk was too great. The light was going to strike Clark. The Orb didn't care who was a clone and who was an original. With a burst of clarity, Chloe knew Jor-El was wrong or just didn't care what would happen if Clark used the Orb. She couldn't just sit there as earth's best hope was stripped of his chance to help humanity. If she rushed Zod, she could force the detonator and take away the lock that was holding Clark in place. What was the weight of even two lives against the good Clark could do?

In her mind Clark's voice rose up_, "You still don't get it. What makes you think I can survive losing you?"_ She hesitated. Could her life really matter so much? She blinked and her chance to act was over. The shaft of light tilted, flashed, and shimmered as it struck Clark. Chloe closed her eyes and felt hot tears seep out the corners. What had her weakness and indecision cost?

Suddenly a voice, not from her subconscious echoed in her mind. "_Be__at__peace.__All__is__well_." She recognized the soothing tones.

Manhunter!

She popped her eyes open and stared at Clark, still half-expecting to see him crumpled to his knees, but he remained standing. The light flashed over him again and she noticed that the shimmer was from the light being reflected AWAY from Clark, as if a shield had invisibly formed between the Orb's energy and Clark.

Her attention was stolen from that phenomena as the Orb began spinning wildly, its light bleeding out at the center. The air in the room thickened, becoming humid and Chloe could smell a concentration of ozone in the air as if a thundershower approached. The long beam of light winked out and the golden glow grew more intense.

Zod called out. "Yes, yes, I feel the change."

The woman named Alia clutched his arm and added her exclamation. "I feel it too." A murmur of excitement rose from the other soldier in the kitchen. The change was affecting every Kandorian.

The color of the Orb shifted from deep crimson to a vivid violet and back to an even brighter gold. The hairs on the back of Chloe's neck were standing up when a blinding flash washed over the room and a second later the Orb crashed through the farmhouse wall. Wood splinters and pink insulation fell to the floor. Through the new hole in the wall and the kitchen window they saw another flash.

Zod pushed his lieutenant toward the door. "Go retrieve the Orb, be the first to test your power in the new dawning age of Kandor."

"With pleasure, Major Zod." She crisply saluted and headed toward the door at a run and then stopped. She took another step and then stopped again just a foot from the door. Her eyes grew wild and she slammed her fist into the wood frame only to cry out from the pain of impact. She bent over, cradling her injury. A smear of blood remained on the doorjam.

"What is this?" Zod cried. He tried heaving the couch Chloe and Lois still sat upon. The heavy old furniture hardly budged. "No." He face went white. "This can not be."

"It's all over Zod." Clark spoke.

"What have you done?" Horror was stamped onto Zod's features as he abandoned his position behind the couch and stalked over to face off with Clark.

Clark stood calm and unflinching as he gave his answer. "Completed what my father started. He came back to Smallville, not to seek out a son he didn't know he had, but to retrieve a piece of gold Kryptonite he left here long ago. Fused with the Orb, it has now permanently destroyed the ability of Kryptonian cells to process solar energy. The Orb will seek out and neutralize every clone it brought to this world. Red sun, yellow sun. It doesn't matter. You bid for power is over."

"How could you do this?" Zod tore at his hair, his anguish appearing genuine. "How could you sentence the population of this world to chaos and terror? Our rule would have brought peace, an age of prosperity and order to rival Krypton at its most glorious."

"You're wrong. The people of earth would never agree to your domination."

"They would have had no choice. We would have been invincible; to resist would equal death."

"Yes," Clark growled, "and millions upon millions would die fighting for their innate freedom until your 'peaceful' rule left the earth a smoldering ruin and put most of the population in cages." Zod was taken aback. Chloe glanced at Zod's people: they were equally stunned by the notion.

Clark continued speaking passionately. "And then, theses people, _my_ people," he emphasized the possessive, "would keep on fighting and resisting until one day, the towers would topple." His eyes met Chloe's, "Nothing is stronger than their capacity for hope. They keep trying long after life seems hopeless. It brings me strength and fills me with purpose."

Zod looked baffled. "You would choose them over the blood that courses through your veins?"

"I may have been born on a distant world, but my heart was shaped here and for that, I am grateful because the heart isn't about advanced science or DNA or power, it's about love. It's about how when the worst happens, the best shines through. It's true that this world has many problems and deep divisions, but at the core of each individual is the same ability to hope, that same chance to shine, and the same capacity to love."

Chloe watched Zod's face as Clark spoke. Zod seemed to be...listening. Was Clark right? Could he be reasoned with now that ultimate power was out of his reach? She was counting on it

Clark laid a hand on Zod's shoulder. "They deserve help in finding their own path away from conflict and violence. If you really want to make a difference, you and your people will use your skills to support this world and help tip the balance away from chaos."

"I don't know." Zod shook his head slowly. "My purpose is gone. What is there for me on earth?" He asked sounding humbled and lost.

"Life." Clark answered. "A chance to move forward. A chance to make amends. You are not at war anymore. Earth is now you home. It's time to become a part of society. That means living by this world's laws. You defeated Black Zero on Krypton, but if you don't stop your bid for domination, you and your people will become the very agents of chaos you were fighting against. I will help you find your place among this world, but it is time to end the fight." Zod looked torn, like he was trying to make a choice. Chloe spoke up.

"Isn't this what your son would want?" She rose from the couch, leaving Lois to snuggle into the warmed cushion. "Isn't that what you told him you were doing? Helping the next generations toward peace?" She slowly approached Clark and Zod who were standing next to the end table where her phone sat.

Zod looked at her. "I don't…I don't know how anymore." He shook his head. "With power I thought I could make peace happen, but now…"

Chloe pushed a little. "On Krypton you didn't have any extraordinary powers, but you believed you could help guard and shape the next peaceful generation. You can still fulfill your destiny here on Earth."

"You ask too much of me. My idealism died with my son."

"How old was he when you lost him?" She asked gently.

He closed his eyes and looked to the heavens. "Fourteen and he was already becoming a man." A trembling smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he conjured up a memory and revisited his child the only way he knew how. "Bright, unselfish, not perfect, but as fair and honest a lad as there could be. He was always like that." His love and longing were honest emotions, with no taint of his fanaticism.

He blinked hard, trying to come back to the present. He shrugged, a proud parent slightly mystified by the marvel that was his son. "He wasn't naïve, but he believed in people and somehow his faith pushed those around him to be the best they could be. He pushed me." He blinked back tears. "He was only fourteen. My boy was only fourteen." His voice broke. Zod wiped at his face but seemed unashamed of his grief.

Was he sincere? Was this the real man? The man Jor-El considered his closest and best of friends? Was this the man for which Jor-El used up his last breath asking for mercy? Chloe glanced at Clark. His face was open with compassion. Clark still wanted to take a chance on Zod and the Kandorians.

Chloe nodded and came to a decision. Clark was right; hope was a powerful motivator. Time to see it in action. She picked up her phone, hit a few buttons and showed Zod a picture. "He's nine now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Zod snatched up the cell phone Chloe held out to him and stared at the device in silent wonder and disbelief.

"Your son has your eyes," she commented. When Zod showed up on the farm's doorstep, the first thing she noticed was his eyes. Perhaps striking eyes were a Kryptonian legacy. After all, Clark's blue-green babies cast their spell on her the first moment he glanced in her direction and Alia's iris's were such an intense violet blue, that anyone meeting her would have to assume she was wearing colored contacts.

To be fair, the eyes of other attendants that had accompanied Zod fell well within normal earth standards but perhaps they were the exception. Zod's eyes with their bold greenish grey base color and chocolaty brown bits scattered in the circle around his pupils were unlike anything Chloe had never seen…except for on her visit to the Paregoron Children's home this morning. She didn't need to wait for Emil's tests to confirm paternity. The shared DNA was obvious in a blink of an eye.

Zod's son looked like him in other ways as well. Dark hair, thin nose –though straighter than dear old dad's—lanky build with a clear spark of intelligence peering out from his youthful soul.

That morning as Chloe left Watchtower she called a contact down at Child Services and asked about an orphan she remembered reading of in the days following Jimmy's funeral. At the time, she was grappling with Clark's apparent choice to lay all blame on her shoulders and she added that child's pain to her list of sins.

In the last twenty-four hours, while she was searching for information related to the ball field and the marks singed in the grass, something kept nagging at her memory. Things clicked when Clark mentioned not knowing how to break it to his mother that he had been missing. Her mind made the crazy intuitive leap and remembered the report of a traumatized child found wearing a borrowed baseball uniform about a mile from the big explosion at the Geothermal plant. No one stepped forward to claim the boy. Sadder still, he was affected by whatever happened to him to such an extent that he lived part of his life in a fantasy world and was unable to provide authorities with any clear answers about his family.

Tracking down the boy was relatively easy. After she'd initially read about the child, she left instructions through one of the Isis directors to keep an eye on the boy and step in with some private funding if the system couldn't meet his needs.

Back when she had the limitless knowledge of Brainiac lodged in her brain, Chloe took what remained of the ten million dollars Lana used to start Isis and played the stock markets like a master. She set up layers of dummy corporations and foundations so as not to draw undue attention, but the result was an endowment that could keep Isis running and expanding for the next seventy years. The Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation had nothing on Isis.

Expansion was already in progress. The group sessions had proved invaluable in keeping the teens connected and grounded in real life, but so many of them attending sessions were on the streets out on their own after being rejected by their families or pushed to run away over fear of rejection. Alone, they were vulnerable to more than just the threat of a shadowy group scooping them up for a rumored team of enforcers. Right away plans began for a safe home and other vastly expanded services.

In Kansas, Child Services was privatized; the care contracted out to private firms and only overseen by the state. Chloe took advantage of the system to expand the reach of Isis. By the time Chloe transferred control of organization into the hands of a board of directors (a mix of corporate types, lawyers and therapists all with a personal connection to the meteor infected) Isis officially was registered with the state, but because they didn't take government funding, they remained independent and took most of their cases by referral.

During her time at Isis, Chloe discovered the existence of the meteor infected was the biggest open secret out there and caring professionals from all sorts of fields became a front line of eyes and ears, putting Isis in touch with those most in need. The facility where displaced youth could live would be up and running by summer and until then, Isis sent counselors and teachers to infected kids within the system. Chloe was proud of what the foundation had accomplished. The rate of the meteor infected going homicidal or even criminal had plummeted in the past couple years. Between Isis reaching out and letting people know they weren't alone and the presence of the Blur, which the infected community accepted as one their own, hope was no longer such a rare commodity for the meteor infected.

Once Brainiac was gone from her mind, Chloe knew it was time to leave the foundation behind. He may have been an evil alien super computer bent on universal domination and destruction, but her Brainiac knowledge was the only thing keeping her from feeling completely out of her depths as a quasi-therapist and CEO. Fortunately, she's taken steps that allowed for her absence as soon as she started experiencing gaps in her memory and so Isis was ready to exist without her unqualified input when she left with Davis and then later chose to focus her attention on Watchtower.

Still, she wasn't about to waste a good resource. Before she called Francie Steton at the Kansas Department of Social and Rehabilitation Services( SRS for short), Chloe knew exactly where her mystery child was living and also knew that Paregoron House, a group facility specializing in traumatized children, would jump at the publicity brought by a feature in the Daily Planet. Competition for government money was fierce. Officially, funds were awarded based on results, but everyone knew a higher profile and public support could also tip the balance in their favor.

Francie called Paregoran House and since Chloe's introduction came right from SRS, they agreed to speak to her immediately. Saturday morning was perfect since the children had unstructured time. Chloe drove across Metropolis and met first with Stan Fredrick, the director. He was eager to give her a tour and boast about their success with trouble youths, but was reluctant at first to let her speak to any of the children. When she assured him that except for a few candid photos, the children would remain strictly anonymous he promised to consider her request. When she mentioned a grant from the Isis foundation to update their computer lab, he ushered her into the commons area where the residents of Paregoran House were watching TV, playing video games, doing crafts and interacting.

She picked the boy out of the crowd right away. She hadn't known what she was looking for beyond a name and a cursory description: male, nine years old, average build, brown hair; but he caught her eye when he stepped between a pimply teenage boy twice his size and a weeping curly haired girl of about seven. He calmly said something to each of the other children. The little girl's wailing ceased and the older boy shrugged his shoulders and returned the doll he had been holding out of reach. Then the peacemaker smiled at both and led the girl with coco colored skin and big chocolaty eyes to a table on the other side of the room.

"I understand that most of the children at Paregoron House are recovering from some psychological trauma, but they seem to interact well." She casually nodded toward the boy, "That child seems particularly well adjusted."

Mr. Fredrick shook his head. "Troy is both our best example and most frustrating case. Most of the time he is what he seems, a bright, well-adjusted child, even more so as he is a favorite of the residents and staff, but he is unable or unwilling to let go of a most persistent delusion."

"What's that?"

"That he is the son of a great warrior from another planet."

Chloe did her best to hide her excitement and not leap across the room to grill the child. She calmly needed to gather more evidence. "Isn't that a rather uncommon belief?"

"Less unusual than you might expect. The details vary, but the belief of alien origin is often embraced to explain away feelings of, well, alienation and manifests itself in many variants. There is a whole crop of patients over in Belle Reeve, the sanitarium outside of Smallville, who reverse the scenario and are convinced a super powered alien is out to get them."

"Oh my." Chloe managed to look appropriately surprised.

"Yes, it's very sad, but a very powerful delusion." Mr. Fredrick shook his head. "Troy uses his ongoing delusion to explain away the gaps in his memory. For a time he lost his ability to read, though thankfully he required the skill with alacrity and is now a prodigious reader. While we haven't had him fully tested, I would not be surprised if he fell in genius levels and yet he'll never be fully functional without addressing the psychological problems created by the trauma he experienced on that dark day last May." The director lowered his voice. "You know the one of which I speak."

"Yes, of course." Chloe answered. The citizenry of Metropolis didn't really understand what had befallen them when a spiked monster set loose on the city, but they seemed to understand they had been touched by evil and spoke about it as little as possible.

Despite the fact that Isis had stepped in to provide tutors to keep up with the child's keen intellect, they didn't have complete access to his history. Chloe pushed for more information. "I seem to remember something about him being in the paper?"

"Some of the basics made it in. Most of his story was kept quiet, thank goodness. I can't imagine the media circus that would have arisen if all the details emerged."

"I give you my promise, I won't put his story in the article, but knowing it would help me fully understand the kind of work being done here at Paregoron House. Paregoron was the Greek goddess of consolation and comfort, wasn't she?"

Mr. Fredrick brightened at her knowledge. "Yes, yes, and that is what we do, soothe the troubled ones. Troy came to us under extraordinary circumstances. He was barefoot, wearing a little league uniform we learned he found at some local field out that way. We still don't know what happened to his own clothing and he was only willing to give his first name. He attributed the fires and destruction happening around the city to some great ongoing war being waged. By morning he had an even more traumatic break with reality and we became convinced he must have witnessed the deaths of one or more parent."

"What happened?"

"In the morning we found him highly agitated. He wouldn't leave his room, just stared out the window at the sky and insisted on being returned to his home planet. When we reassured him that he was already safe on Earth, he became despondent saying that his mother and father must be dead if he was sent to us."

"Does he still believe he is from another planet?"

"Honestly, it is hard to know. Initially, he was quite forthcoming, but as I mentioned, the boy is very bright. At times, he seems as if he is recovering but other times I am convinced he is just displaying evolved coping abilities and telling his therapists what they want to hear."

"It sounds like progress if he's at least stopped talking about being from another planet." Chloe needed to determine if she stumbled on to the real thing or just a very troubled boy.

"Hmm, well he stopped speaking of it to our staff and in therapy sessions but he continues to fill the younger children's minds with nonsense. None more so than Sadie, the little girl he rescued." The director nodded across the room.

Chloe glanced over to where Troy set Sadie up with paper and color crayons. He smiled fondly at the young girl. "Rescued…you mean getting her doll back?" Something in the director's tone made her question that assumption.

"Yes and no. Sadie is the one whose withheld doll was causing so many waterworks, but no, that was not the save I speak of." The director frowned. "I am telling you this strictly off the record; his mental state is too precarious to be subjected to the kind of attention his true story could draw."

Chloe agreed. "Strictly off the record."

Pride settled on Stan Fredrick's face. "That boy is a real little hero. You remember the fires that erupted all over the city that night?"

"Yes." Doomsday knocked down lights, tossed cars, pulled out gas lines, power lines and water lines; sparking fires and blocking the means to extinguish the conflagrations. One of the worst fires occurred about a mile from the baseball field in a poorer section of the city. The fire department's pump trucks were across town and a break in the nearby water main left no pressure at the hydrants closest to the blaze. There was no way to fight that fire. Most residents got out, able to reach the fire escapes on the south and east side of the building, but those on the west side did not fare as well. The tired metal collapsed. A few elderly residents died in the fire, several more from the falling scaffolding, only a lone child managed to climb down.

"Sadie lived with her Grandmother since her mother had been killed in a robbery several years earlier. The Grandmother managed to get the child out to the fire escape but couldn't follow and eventually the ceiling collapsed in their eighth story apartment. The building was old and never truly updated to meet fire codes despite the repeated warnings on record. The grating was further weakened by the blaze. You might remember it pulled away from the building the moment Sadie's weight tested its bearings."

Chloe remembered. As much as she wanted to forget, she remembered everything she learned about that night. Doomsday wrought so many stories of horror and tragedy; many never went beyond a brief mention in a paragraph. A couple popped into her mind.

_A fire burned uncontrollably through all ten floors of an apartment building on Greer and 11th. Six died in the blaze, miraculously, a child of seven climbed to safety down a falling fire escape moments before the weak structure collapsed._

_Across town, Henry James Olsen, former photographer for the Daily Planet, and Davis Bloom, a paramedic for Metropolis General, were killed by falling debris at a downtown construction site when a semi-truck smashed into the foundation. _

Oliver and crew moved the bodies to the damaged construction site and the authorities did not question two more casualties during Metropolis's darkest hour. Bloom was even posthumously exonerated as the serial killer. The mass grave found on the outskirts of town was linked to the creature.

Chloe realized that Sadie must have been the child who escaped the burning building. "I don't remember; why didn't they use the ladder trucks to reach people?"

Mr. Fredrick shook his head, "There were so many fires; the ladder trucks were simply not available. Sadie reached the fire escape but froze when her Grandmother did not follow. The fire escape began pulling away from the brick building. Those on the ground could hear her cries, but it was clear the fire escape was too weak to hold the weight of an adult."

"Wait, I thought she climbed down on her own?"

"Given the circumstances, those involved agreed the true story should not get out as it would focus the kind of attention the child simply would not be capable of handling."

"What did happen?"

"Troy happened. He came out of nowhere and scampered up the escape like a monkey. It creaked and groaned under his weight, but he was light enough that it did not fall. He led Sadie down. People in the crowd realized he wasn't from the neighborhood and when he was questioned, his delusions came to light. Both children were put in the system at the same time and ended up coming here. Sadie latched on to the boy and trails after him like puppy. He is kind to her and while he now remains mum on his earlier delusions, he still tells her what he calls his stories."

"Is that what they are to him, just stories?"

"We don't know. If we could increase our funding then we could spend more time monitoring this and other crucial cases," the director said, neatly segueing into his pitch for a larger share of the states resources. Mr. Fredrick's phone rang. He looked down at the number. "I need to take this, feel free to walk around and talk with some of our residents."

That was just the opening Chloe was waiting for. She looked at Troy, now amicably playing a video game with the same boy who earlier had been teasing Sadie and decided against a direct approach. Perhaps she could lure him over. Chloe put on a big smile and sat down beside Sadie who was leaning hunched over her coloring project.

"Hello." Her greeting met with silence. Sadie didn't even glance up, just kept at her drawing, her little body obscuring the paper from view. Chloe tried again. "Do you like to color?" She wasn't positive since she mostly just saw the child's back, but by the tilt of Sadie's head, Chloe thought she just earned an eye roll.

Chloe looked around, trying to seize some common ground when her eyes fell on the precious doll from earlier. It was about sixteen inches long with a soft body and vinyl arms, legs and face. It looked a little like Sadie: long brown curly hair, tawny skin and dressed in a sunny yellow. Chloe dared the girl's tears and gently picked up the doll. Sadie stopped coloring but said nothing, so Chloe examined it further.

The doll's dress was covered in randomly placed little black polka dots and was worn through in spots. The wear spots all occurring in oddly perfect circles. Chloe couldn't see the face because most of the doll's hair fell forward. She tried rearranging it, but the plastic imitation hair was stiff and stuck together in a few places and when she let go, it just flopped back into place. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Sadie was watching intently.

"What's her name?" Chloe asked.

The child glanced up warily, but answered. "Lisa."

Chloe turned back to the doll. "Well Lisa, it looks like you are having a bad hair day." She heard a stifled giggle but stayed focused on the doll. "Maybe I can help. What you need Lisa," Chloe told the doll as she sat it on the table in front of her and dug around in her purse, "is a barrette." She fished out a pair of sparkly silver and glass hearts and clipped one into Lisa's manufactured hair. It was a bit stiff, but she managed to make it click. "There, that's better." Chloe held out the doll to Sadie who by now turned all the way around in her chair. She ran her little hand cautiously over the top of the doll's head, pausing briefly at the shiny clip.

"It's pretty." She decided leaning forward to examine it closely. Sadie's own curly hair slid forward and into her eyes.

"Here, let me fix your hair so you two match." Chloe slipped the matching barrette into the girl's soft, loose caramel curls and then pulled out a compact mirror so Sadie could see herself.

Sadie smiled and turned her head so the sparkles caught the light and then reached up as if to undo it and give it back. Chloe touched the child's hand. "No, they're yours to keep. My cousin gave them to me, but I think they are just a little more suited to little girls than big girls, what do you think?"

Sadie grinned at her and nodded. Across the room, Chloe saw that Troy had taken notice of the stranger chatting with his little follower. Chloe kept her focus on Sadie, smiled back and pointed to the crayon drawing to keep the conversation going. "Can I see your picture?" The pretty little girl slid the half finished picture around so Chloe could admire it. Her heart skipped a beat.

Like the drawings of many children, a crudely represented sun featured prominently in the corner, a simple circle with lines sticking out. But Sadie's sun wasn't the traditional yellow or orange. Hers was done in red crayon and the top of the paper was streaked with many shades of crimson. Chloe tried not to get excited, but her heart only beat faster as she looked at the rest of the picture. Another circle in the middle of the page surrounded a collection of houses. A child's interpretation of a city inside a dome? Chloe pointed to the houses.

"You drew these houses very well."

Sadie shrugged. "Houses are easy."

"The sky is beautiful."

She nodded enthusiastically. "In can do the skies are red and pink all the time and not just at sunset."

Chloe went still. "Can do?" Sadie nodded again.

"That's where Troy…"

"Sadie, you don't want to bore the lady with stories." Troy interrupted and looked over Chloe suspiciously.

Sadie jumped up from her chair and thrust out her doll. "Look Troy, she gave me and Lisa matching sparklies. She fixed Lisa's fire hair." Chloe blinked and looked at the doll, trying to make sense of what fire hair could be, when she realized what caused the perfectly circular holes in the doll's dress. Sparks landing and burning through the material. And the stiff, stuck together strands of plastic hair must have melted during the fire.

The horror of that night struck Chloe anew. Her connection with Doomsday would always haunt her, but the lives lost in Sadie's building could have been saved. The six people living on the west side of the building died because the building wasn't up to code. There had been reports filed and no one took notice. Someone should have warned the residents, someone should have made the public pay attention and forced the officials to act.

Chloe composed herself while the young boy kindly took a moment to admire Sadie and Lisa's new finery. "They are very nice. Why don't you go show Mrs. Andrews." He pointed the girl toward one of the supervisors on the other side of the room and Sadie dashed away.

"Bye." Chloe waved at her retreating back.

"That was a good idea with that clip thing." He conceded. "Thank you for letting her have those things."

"Barrettes." She gave him the word he obviously didn't have in his vocabulary. Was not knowing odd or just a boy thing? "It was no trouble." She switched subjects, pointing to the picture. "So Can Do, is that a place?" She tried asking casually. Troy's wariness was evident in the stiffness of his body, but a hint of youthful scorn emerged also.

"It's not Can Do, she just gets it wrong," he muttered.

"Sure, she's kind of little, what two years younger than you?"

"Two and a half."

"Still, it's a very interesting picture."

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm a reporter here to find out about Paregoron House and how it helps kids like Sadie, kids who have had it rough." A reporter. How good that felt to say, even if it was just a cover for why she was here.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not one of those mind doctors?"

"Nope. Just here as a reporter."

"What does a reporter do?"

Chloe answered him as if she didn't find it odd that a nine year old wouldn't know what a reporter was. "They find out stuff and then let the people know what they find out." Of course, she reminded herself, she was not a great judge as to what a nine year old would know about reporters. She guessed not every nine year old slept with a notebook and dreamt of the Daily Planet and front page bylines. A pang of nostalgia rose up. Her abused dream never laid quietly.

"Like on the TV news?"

Chloe blinked and came back to the present. "Sure, but in a newspaper, written down."

He nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Are you good at figuring out stuff?"

"Yes," she answered without any false modesty. Fired or not, at least she still had that. "I imagine you are looking for a lot of answers."

He watched her warily but didn't say anything for a moment. "You know about me?"

"Some. There's a lot I don't know." She held out her hand, "Since I know a little about you, it's only fair you know a little about me, I'm Chloe Sullivan. "

He hesitated and then shook her hand. "I'm Troy."

"Just Troy?"

"They stuck Smith on the end of it for the paper work, but…," he trailed off and shrugged.

"But not your real name," she nodded understanding. "I've sometimes thought about using another name."

"Why?"

"I had a story that I wanted to tell, but I had to hide who I really was or it wouldn't get told." Chloe played with the edge of the drawing Sadie had made. "I imagine you have your reasons for letting them put Smith on the paperwork."

He sat up straighter. "Maybe I don't remember any other name."

Chloe smiled. "Maybe. So, how do you like it here? Pretty different?"

He frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Chloe smiled and thought, yeah, yeah you do. "I mean living with all the different children."

He relaxed a bit. "Yeah, different, but interesting."

"What kinds of things do you like?" Troy hesitated again so Chloe applied the question to herself. "Me, I adore all things chocolate and must have coffee at least three times a day."

"Chocolate is good, especially the iced cream and I like video games, they aren't as good as…what I use to have but they're good."

Had he almost said something? "What else?" Chloe asked, wanting to keep him talking.

"The stories, there are so many of them." His eyes brightened with excitement. "And not just the made up kind, but all the history." He slid a glance her direction. "My, ah, uncle use to tell me some of it, but there so much to learn."

"Anything you don't really like?" He didn't answer right away so Chloe repeated her earlier tactic. "Me I hate washing dishes and going to bed on time."

"I some times wonder…," he trailed off.

"Wonder what?"

He solemnly shook his head, "No, mine is too big. Bedtimes and cleansing plates isn't the same."

"How about if I go again?" Troy nodded. Chloe got the impression he wanted to talk and if he was unsure about sharing something big, she had to give him something big to make it easier. She'd learned that during her time at Isis. It was one of the reasons she was eager to move on from that place. It was hard to connect with people when the biggest parts of your life couldn't be shared. She did though, have an experience from her past that might give this boy some hope. Everyone needed hope, it didn't matter if Troy was a cloned traveler from across the universe or just a lost little boy. Really, either way, he was still a lost little boy.

"There are little things in my life that irritate me but most of the things that I can honestly say I hate are really things that I'm most afraid of." He nodded as if he understood and it occurred to Chloe he probably did. "When I was five, my mother left me and my father. I woke up and my dad was in the kitchen burning waffles," a hint of confusion popped up on his face and Chloe clarified," making breakfast. He told me it was going to be just the two of us for a while. My mother came back later only to leave for good when I was around your age. I saw her again, just for a short time when I was twelve and then nothing for years, no contact, no calls, no letters."

"Why did she go?"

"I never asked her. For a long time I thought I had done something wrong, or she stopped caring and then I found out she was in a hospital."

"She was sick?"

"That's what the doctor's said, sick and confused in the mind."

Troy stiffened.

"They also said they couldn't fix it, that it was genetic."

"So that means they said you could get it too someday?"

Chloe nodded.

"That's something you hate, isn't it? The idea that you might go crazy." She nodded again. Troy looked her up and down and shook his head. "You don't seem crazy to me."

His bluntness made her smile a little. "There's more to the story. A couple years ago, I discovered that the doctors didn't have all the facts. When I was little, my mother was exposed to something that changed her genes and eventually left her in the daze that made the doctor's think her mind was broken."

"So she wasn't crazy."

Chloe shook her head. "No, she wasn't crazy. And nothing I did made her go away and she never stopped caring. All the things that seemed so certain turned out to have another explanation."

"So you're not going to go crazy either." He looked away and swallowed. "Sometimes I'm afraid I'll start thinking I am. I know I'm not, but I can't explain how I got here and some things that I thought should happen didn't and everyone says it's impossible."

She covered his hand and squeezed. "Or maybe they just don't have all the facts."

Hope lit his eyes and then faded, "If I'm here than I know my mother…" His lower lip quivered. "I wouldn't be here if she was still alive."

Chloe's heart broke for him. "I'm sure she loved you very much. What was her name?"

"Sela."

"That's pretty. And your father's name?" She held her breath.

"Dru."

Chloe blinked blankly. His answer wasn't what she was hoping for but before she could press for more specifics, Sadie came jubilantly bounding over and insisted that they both start coloring with her. Troy pushed the sorrow weighing him down away. Sadie being there let him be a kid again; she was good for him.

Over the next forty-five minutes, Troy told Chloe sanitized bits and pieces of his life while they colored. He mentioned his father and poetically told her he was a hero, a guardian who made sure the shining lights burned brightly. The phrase sounded foreign to her ears but flowed naturally from Troy's lips as if it was something he heard often.

He mentioned more about the uncle who had traveled in his youth to Kansas and the exotic stories he shared. If the name Troy gave as his father's dampened her spirits, Troy's belief that Kansas could be considered exotic by anyone from the planet earth brought them right back up again. The boy never said anything directly about where he came from, but the pieces to the puzzle were there. Before Chloe left, she took the water bottle he was drinking from for a DNA sample to confirm all her suspicions.

Now seeing the boy's father, she had no doubts left. All she had to do was convince Zod this was no lie. He continued to cradle her phone in one hand and held the detonator for the bomb strapped to Lois's wrist in the other.

"What kind of trick is this?" He demanded; anger, fear, and hope mingling equally.

"No trick" Chloe pointed to her phone. "If you press the lower middle button it will play a video."

Clark who had stayed silent and watchful, now quietly asked. "You found him this morning?" Chloe nodded.

The solider who had carried in Lois crept forward to peek over his commander's shoulder. Alia stayed frozen by the door, holding her injured hand while her eyes darted between Zod and Clark in alarm. Zod pressed the button on Chloe's phone.

Since Chloe took the recording surreptitiously, the video began at an odd angle before straightening out. She captured Sadie and Troy arguing mildly about the new drawing she was making.

_Troy took the crayon out of her hand._

_"No, you're doing it wrong."_

_"I am not. I'm drawing it just like you have in your notebook."_

_"You have them all backwards. You made a bunch of S's."_

_Sadie took her red color crayon and scribbled over her mistakes. "Show me a right one." Troy glanced up over at the camera and to Chloe behind it who had been trying to pretend she was checking her messages. The boy shook his head. "Later, just draw a feline or something instead."_

Zod pressed the play button again. The soldier next to him spoke, "By our lord Rao, it is your son." He placed his hand on his commander's shoulder and squeezed. "Today is a day for rejoicing." Chloe really looked at the man for the first time. He was around the same age as Zod. He wasn't acting like a solider; he was standing first as a friend, his eyes tearing up in joy. Maybe Zod's claims of the Kandorians being like a family were truer than she'd believed.

Chloe tilted her head. "One thing puzzles me, when I spoke with Troy, he said his father's name was Dru, not Zod." Zod played the short video again, not giving any indication he heard her question.

The solider answered for his commander. "The name Zod is somewhat equivalent to what on Earth are called surnames." He pointed at the screen. "He carried an image of the child with him always. I have no doubt this is the same boy."

"Yes, that is my boy," Zod joined the conversation, nodding shakily, "but how? Jor-El refused, he turned his back on my pain." He looked to Clark for answers.

Chloe shook her head and spoke up first. "Jor-El was your friend. Not being able to do what you asked didn't mean he didn't grieve."

"After he was forced by the council to create the Orb, he must have gone back and also included your son's DNA, as a kind of compromise," Clark concluded.

Zod's throat worked back and forth, swallowing back emotions. "Where is he? Where is my son?"

"He's here in Metropolis. The state has been looking after him this whole time."

"Take me to him."

Chloe hesitated briefly and Zod grew more agitated. "Please. I'll do anything. I will be as slave to your master, just tell me where is my son?"

"I don't want to be anyone's master. I'm not going to keep you from your child but if you would please," she gestured toward Lois and the bomb. Zod blinked a few times as if coming out of a daze. He looked down in horror at the hand still holding the bomb trigger and slowly set it on the table.

His companion touched his sleeve. "Major, shall I?"

Zod nodded readily. "Yes, yes, remove the explosives from Ms. Lane."

The soldier went to Lois, twisted the devise around her wrist and opened a small panel hiding an even smaller keypad of symbols. He touched several, something clicked, the black band separated and gingerly he removed the bomb. It occurred to Chloe that this strange détente might actually work. Chloe had half expected Zod to use Lois as a bargaining chip to trade for his son.

Clark stepped forward. "I'll just dispose of that." He took the device and whooshed away. In the distance, they heard a muffled boom.

"How can he still have retained his powers?" Alia spoke for the first time since discovering she still lacked power.

"The Orb only affected the clones it brought forth." Chloe answered somewhat truthfully. This fragile peace had a ways to go before some secrets should be shared. They didn't need to know what would have happened if the Martian Manhunter hadn't been there to shield Clark from the Orb's affects any more than they needed to know about the kryptonite that would have brought Clark to his knees had not Bart flashed by to do a little clean up.

"Perhaps," Zod began, his eyebrows knitting together, "it is better this way." Zod nodded once at Alia, "Go outside. Issue a decree to lay down our weapons. It is time we begin building our lives again."

She shook her head. "You cannot mean it."

"Do as I command."

She didn't follow his instructions, instead, Alia, as in slow motion, unholstered her gun.

Chloe gasped. So much for peaceful surrender. Where was Clark? She frantically wondered.

Zod frowned, more confused than concerned. "Lay down your arms soldier."

"We were promised unimaginable power. That is to be our true life." She raised her pistol and took aim. "I won't be denied."

Author's note: _So yeah, I'm probally throwing everyone for a loop by dangling out a hope of a reformed Zod and I know in a way that is sacrilidge, but this isn't the same evil General Zod. This is a cloned copy by a procedure that on the show Jor-El said came with the chance of creating imperfect copies. It occured to me that the procedure, while turning some good people bad, might also have left out some of Zod's worst qualities, at least what would have made Zod so fanatic that he could never be reasoned with. Thanks for reading. New chapter up tomorrow! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Clark scooped up the plastic explosives and rushed across the back field, stopping not far from the edge of his property and crushing the volatile charge in his hands. He confined most of the explosion but it still made a loud noise, but it was a more subtle sound that caught his attention. Something was in the thicket by the stream. Probably just a squirrel or a rabbit. He was about to take a step that direction anyway when Bart zipped into the field.

"Hey, heard the big bang. Everything ok?" Bart dashed down to the other end of the field and back, looking around. "Obviously we got your message. Your handwriting sucks by the way. You still wanting us to hang back?" Bart questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Clark nodded, a little surprised himself. In the five seconds Zod had allowed for him to bring back the golden disc, he was able to write out a note at Watchtower about what was happening and what he needed from the team. Who knew how handy his high school habit of putting off his homework until the last second would become? He'd worked out a long time ago how not to set the page on fire with his speeding pencil.

In his note, Clark asked the group to come in and handle the soldiers Zod left stationed around the farm and also to take care of a couple other dire issues like getting rid of the GreenK and blocking the Orb's power - all while staying out of sight so as to give him a chance to reason with Zod. "Yeah, I think we're working it out."

"If you say so." Bart shrugged and launched into a status update. "Zod and the two with him in the farmhouse are yours to worry about." He jerked his thumb toward the house, "But we snatched the dude who went upstairs on his own." Bart grinned. "If your bunch of aliens spent more time on important stuff like watching movies, they'd have known never to go wandering around all alone."

Clark shook his head. "I don't think setting them up with horror films would have been the right way to go."

"Hey, don't go knocking a good scream fest. For every _**Jennifer's Body**_ there's a freaky mind bender like _**A**_ _**Haunting in Connecticut**_."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Do you have everything else under control?"

"Am I the fastest man alive?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It was no problemo. Got the rest of Zod's entourage de-armed and safely trussed up in the barn, which is where I'm headed right back to," Bart started backing up.

"Good, and Bart," Clark called to him before he could vanish.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he told him solemnly. While trapped in the Fortress healing, he had time to remember never to take people for granted. His reckless insistence in trying to handle the Doomsday problem only by his rules had pushed his friends into trying to work around his pigheadedness and once they divided, they all suffered.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Bart saluted with a rakish grin and zoomed out of view.

Almost immediately, Clark heard the same rustling in the thicket as before. Something more than a rabbit was hiding in the evergreen bushes edging his property. Even in mid winter, the brush gave ample cover so he squinted his eyes, activated his x-ray vision, and then stifled a groan. The bushes hid a dirt bike and a female rider. From the healed fracture in her jaw and the remodeled breaks to her right arm, he recognized the skeleton. She had even told him about how her alcoholic father broke her arm the first time.

"Tess I can see you," he called out. "There is no use hiding." She had to have been watching the house. This part of land rose up higher than the rest of his property, creating a good vantage to see the comings and going from the farmhouse. She probably wanted to see firsthand who emerged victor from his confrontation with Zod. She was going to be very disappointed to find they'd come to an understanding that didn't involve taking over the world.

Tess emerged from the scrub with her helmet in hand and peeling off a pair of warm riding gloves. She dropped them into the helmet and nodded in the direction Bart vanished. "You hang with a fast crowd."

"And you go wherever there's trouble. Or is it the other way around?" Clark wasn't in the mood for dealing with Tess and her confused morals and obtuse plans.

"I knew you sending Oliver to warn me about Zod was too good to be true. I've never really landed on your to-be saved list, have I?" Her eyes were big and weepy but nothing about her could be trusted. He wouldn't be quick to forget her hand in the Doomsday debacle.

"I can't save those that don't want to be." He told her wearily.

She laughed, a harsh sound, all trace of tears gone. Her fanaticism burned in her eyes. "Oh, but I think you can. In fact, I'm counting on it. You will now take your place as leader of the Kandorians and once the towers go up, this world won't have a choice in the matter."

Clark shook his head and spelled it out for her. "You have an old playbook Tess. I didn't destroy Zod and the towers are never going on line, or at least they aren't going to do anything other than what the public was promised." Tess stiffened. "The world's first completely self-sustainable solar powered towers, that's all they will ever be. The red sun will never shine on Earth and in case you still need the Cliff Notes, I've permanently removed from the Kandorians their ability to gain special abilities. Your game is over."

She stiffened. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why should I lie to you?" He was sick of her twisted games of and tired of her anointing him savior and subjugator in the same stroke. Her manipulations were finally finished.

She realized he was serious. Her face twisted with her own form of madness. She reached inside her helmet. "No, it doesn't end like this." Intense roiling nausea and churning pain dropped Clark to his knees. Instead of her gloves, Tess pulled from her helmet an oval box, made of lead most likely, with the lid flipped open and the sickly green color of kryptonite pulsing within. "Whatever you have done you will undo."

He gritted his teeth and clutched at his middle. "There's nothing I can do, nothing anyone can do."

"I don't believe you." She took a step closer.

His veins were burning from the inside. He couldn't hold back a groan. He cried aloud, "Aghhh!" He panted heavily. "Believe it," he ground out. "Your plans are over."

Tess took another step and slapped him hard across the face. He was too weak to avoid her blow and his neck snapped to the side. She reached back and delivered a second jarring smack, her ring scored across his cheek and drew blood. "You're no different from any other man in my life. You bring nothing but disappointment and betrayal. How could you do this to me?" She pushed him off balance and then kicked him in the ribs repeatedly until there was a crunching sound.

Tess tipped the lead box over and took the chunk of rock in her fist. "I don't want to do this, but you've turned on me and you are too powerful to be left alive." Her breath hitched. "I would have treated you like a god."

_Meanwhile, b__ack at the farmhouse..._

Alia lifted her gun and pointed it at Zod.

Unflinching, Zod faced Alia. "Put the gun down. Kal-El is right; we are no longer at war."

"You're wrong. We are fighting for our destiny. I was to be invincible. The fight cannot be over." Her violet blue eyes were wide and full of fear.

"It IS over," Zod roared. Alia jumped but didn't waiver in her aim. "You felt the change as well as I did. There was a knowing that came with the change. You refuse to admit it, but you know in here," Zod tapped his chest, "the quest for that kind of power is no longer our destiny."

She hesitated, and then started shaking her head. "No. No. I won't believe it. I won't bow before the son of Jor-El as easily as you," she sneered. "I should have known killing the father would not be enough."

Chloe gasped. Tess had been her guess, taking out a wild card before Jor-El could affect her strategy. But Alia?

Zod vibrated in anger. "You? You killed Jor-El?" Headless of the weapon trained on him, he took a step forward. A look of unease passed over Alia's face. "He was as a brother to me and in all ways your superior."

A combination of fear and defiance flashed in her eyes. "I did what you were too weak to do. I knew he would destroy us. In his eyes, we were abominations, malformed mistakes."

She laughed, scornfully. "Maybe he was right. Maybe that explains your childish desire to quell the chaos. Did you actually think our purpose was to guide this world toward peace?" She met the eyes of her fellow solider, trying to persuade him. "The power we were to possess made the affairs of these lesser beings unimportant. It wouldn't matter if they blew themselves to oblivion, we would have this world to start fresh in the end."

Zod shouted his answer. "We are Kandorians! It is our duty…"

"Duty! You talk to me of duty and here you are ready to turn your back on your people."

"No, it is you who has turned your back on your people." Zod's wild anger was back under control and he slowly growled out his judgment. "Only now am I waking up to the damage that would have been wrought if such unimaginable power befell our people. The mere longing has completely corrupted your heart and mind. Or maybe," a dark shadowed crossed his eyes and weighed on his heart, "maybe your poisoned mind is the imperfection Jor-El feared."

He looked at her with disgust and pity. "This is not who you were. You are a disgrace, an abomination." He spat on the ground and averted his eyes.

"NO! Look at me! I am in control. I have the power of life and death. You must listen to me."

"I will not listen to a lunatic."

"So be it." She leveled the gun at Zod and the next instant something flew through the air, knocking it out of her hand and sending it skittering under the couch. A short green metal arrow quivered in the wall beside her.

Zod looked her up and down once more. "You are not even worthy of execution. There are places in this world that hold the insane. You will live with your shame, shunned as a coward by you former brothers. You have no honor." He turned his back, as did the other solider. Color drained from Alia's face and she dove for the couch, reaching underneath.

"She's going for the gun!" Chloe cried, but when she tried to do something about it, Zod grasped her wrist firmly and would not let go. Alia found what she was looking for and scrambled to her feet. Chloe stopped trying to get away from Zod and froze.

In trembling hands, Alia raised the gun again. "Forgive me," she implored her commander.

Zod turned around to face her. He looked into her face and with great sadness brimming in his eyes, told her, "You are forgiven."

A tear trickled down Alia's cheek and turned to follow the new curve of her smile. She turned the gun and aimed it at her heart.

"No!" Chloe cried even as Alia pulled the trigger and collapsed behind the couch.

_Back in the field..._

Clark opened his eyes a crack. Tess knelt next to him with the poisoned piece of his planet clutched in her fist. Clark could do nothing but groan and weakly clutch his side. The pain from her attack was nothing compared to the agony delivered by the kryptonite.

She ran the back of her knuckles over his cheekbones. It felt like a thousand shards of ice burning into his eyes, scraping away his flesh. "You really are a gift from the angels." She sighed. "That face, those eyes, those lips. So much beauty." Her fingers skimmed over his lips like acid. Her voice, though thick with emotion, turned hard as she told him, "You make me do this."

Her soft manicured hands slid down to his neck. She pressed the kryptonite against his pulse point, wrapped her hands around his throat and squeezed, her fingernails puncturing his skin like thorns. He couldn't breathe. His heart stuttered against the pain. He tried to flail his arms but they lay like leaden lumps unable to follow his commands.

Outside of his agony, beyond the dark spots forming in his vision he heard the echo of a gunshot. Tess pulled back her hands for a moment and scanned the winter field. He gasped and wheezed and groaned in continued agony, but drew in precious breaths.

She slyly turned her attention back to him. "Sounds like you won't be alone on your journey from this world," Her hands returned and strengthened their hold around his neck. His lungs were on fire, the world was dimming from view and in the back of his mind he could only think of Chloe. He never got the chance to tell her. He'd waited too long. No, it couldn't end like this, not now.

Even as he felt an inexorable urge to give in and fade into the darkness, he held on, picturing Chloe's joyous smile and her infectious laugh. He remembered the look of deep trust in her intelligent green eyes and the way her hand in his palm felt like a piece of home.

He recalled her warm silky skin, her soft welcoming lips, her fresh clean scent and the beating of her steady heart. He let thoughts of her wash over him: her stubbornness, her kindness, her curiosity, her sacrifice, her passion, the salt of her tears, the warm pleasure of having her at his side, the gift of her in his life and receiving her understanding, her compassion, her loyalty, her bravery, her love.

Her love.

He wouldn't give it up. He wouldn't run away. He wasn't going to deny it. He wasn't going to let it go. Now he held on to it tightly, eking out life one more second at a time as Tess tried to steal it all away.

Suddenly there was light, there was air. The boiling burn of kryptonite lessened from his veins. For a second he panicked and feared he'd lost the fight to stay in this world and then the wrenching ache of his ribs slammed into him. He heard Tess a few yards away. She was crying out it fear and anger.

"Reagan Matthews…no…no I killed you. Just stay dead and you! You can tell Zod it doesn't matter how many times he sends you, doesn't matter how many times you rise up; you will always end up bleeding beneath my feet. No! No!"

Clark opened his bleary eyes and struggled to sit up and see what was happening. Tess was jabbing and kicking at the air, moving further away with every move. Already she was too far away for the meteor rock to harm him anymore. He felt the healing power of the winter, afternoon sun sink into his tendons: easing bruising, knitting bones back together and repairing his broken skin.

Healed but weak and still without his powers he pushed to his feet. He swayed as he watched Tess pull at her hair and scream at a phantom only she saw.

"Daddy, no, no, I am a good girl." She begged like a child one moment and then shouted in triumph the next. "Ha! Of course I killed you. You didn't deserve me. You drunken coward." She tossed her head full of curls. "As if I was ever going to believe your lies. All better, you said. Too little, too late. It was so easy. Called it an accident. You were my first and it was so easy."

She laughed and the edge of madness embedded in her mirth made Clark shiver. Her laughter died and she began backing up with her hands raised in front of her face. "No! You can't come back. No, no. NO!" she turned and fled to the woods. Clark started trudging her direction when the engine of the motorbike rumbled to life and she zoomed out and across the field.

Clark stopped, he was too weak to catch her and even now as she fled, he saw no signs of actual attackers. She reacted as if she'd seen a vengeful ghost, maybe several.

"She did."

Clark turned around to spot J'onn coming toward him, dressed in his leather coat and wearing his badge. "You did that? You saved my life."

"I merely reached inside of her mind and let loose a few memories."

"She sounded…insane."

"I fear you may be correct. Her madness lay just under the surface. She flees now from her own demons, nothing that I conjured."

Strength was returning to his body. "Someone needs to go after her. She could hurt herself like this." He felt the responsibility but it warred with his need to get back to Chloe. He'd left her alone with Zod for too long. He gasped, only just remembering the gunshot that earlier had distracted Tess and bought him time.

Manhunter read his thoughts. "Chloe is unharmed; it is the one called Alia who has ceased her life's journey."

"Alia? What happened?"

"She acted in a matter of honor. I've contacted Victor back at Watchtower and instructed him to send the authorities Ms. Mercer's way. In the meantime, I'll watch over her."

Clark nodded. "Thank you. For blocking the effects of the Orb back at the house too."

J'onzz smiled. "It is nothing. We are a team. I am pleased to have you on it." He transformed into green energy and flashed up toward the sky. Clark kicked in a little speed of his own and zipped back to the farmhouse.

Clark turned off the superspeed outside of the farmhouse. Bart was right there waiting for him anxiously shifting from one foot to the other. He looked Clark up and down. "Man, you look terrible. Who bled all over your face?"

Clark used the bottom of his dark blue shirt to wipe away the blood. "It's my blood, if J'onn hadn't come when he did…," he shook his head.

"Gees, I leave you alone for five minutes. You ok?" Clark told him that he was but Bart still looked a little shaken. "I knew there was something wrong when that gun went off and you didn't come running." Bart nodded at the farmhouse. "They're all in there now."

"All of them? Even the ones you had in the barn?"

Bart nodded. "Chloe came out with one of Zod's soldiers and said to release the ones we had tied up in the barn. Our favorite Martian seemed to think everything was on the up and up and it was Chloelicous giving out the order so," he shrugged. "Soldier dude told the rest of them some war was over and they all went inside to hear Zod speechify on the subject. That's when our resident Oreo thief went looking for you."

Clark nodded. He pointed to Oliver's motorcycle in the driveway. "Oliver is here?"

"Yup, inside with the rest. Go on and join the party, I'll stay out here and watch your back, for real this time. By the way, the green Queen seemed kinda hot under the collar about Lois getting kidnapped." Clark thanked him for the update and hurried inside.

Chloe stood stiffly in the kitchen, one arm wrapped around her middle and the other bent at the elbow and angled up. She was biting her thumb and looking down, not paying much attention to what Zod was telling his followers, when Clark returned. He paused in the doorway and said her name. She lifted her eyes. He frowned at whatever he saw. She wanted to run to him like when she was fifteen and bury herself in his arms, both in relief at his safe return and to hide from the reality of another death happening right in front of her. She should have been able to stop it. She shivered, but didn't move toward Clark.

She felt haunted: the curse of Doomsday revisited. She went down a list in her mind: trying to redeem a destined destroyer, Lois caught in the middle, an unexpected threat after the calm, death on her watch, Clark missing after an explosion. It wasn't a perfect parallel. Lois was safe. Oliver was across the room ready to whisk Lois away. The team would come if she called and Chloe had no reason to think Clark would reject her if she turned to him but then she'd never expected it the first time.

That wasn't Clark, she firmly reminded herself, but remained frozen. This wasn't about logic. Part of her was irrationally terrified he'd vanish if she gave into her need and reached out. She couldn't imagine recovering from that again, so Chloe did what she had done for years, she fought against her need. She couldn't stop it completely, but she worked hard to lessen it by degrees.

Chloe sank deeper into the shock and numbness that came in the wake of Alia's death. She'd already used its icy powers to calmly arrange an extension of the tentative truce with Zod to include releasing his people that she knew her team would have rounded up. She silenced Oliver's complaints over Lois's involvement by handing him her car keys and recommending he take Lois home soon. She even found herself raiding the Kent's linen closet to find sheets the Kandorians could use to wrap around Alia's body. The shot to her heart bled very little; far, far less than Jimmy or Davis, but dead was dead.

As Clark crossed the room, the frown he was wearing deepened. She braced herself for whatever he was going to say; ready to accept blame or answer a rapid series of questions – whatever he needed from her but he didn't speak or ask anything of her. He just grasped her by the shoulders, pulled her close and wrapped her in the safety of his arms. Being exactly where she wanted and needed to be was a shock, one she resisted for a heartbeat before giving in with a soft shuddering sigh. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned against his chest. Tears prickled against her eyelids and threatened to well over. She shivered, not realizing until Clark's heat radiated around her that the cold she felt was physical as well as emotional.

"Hey," he said softly after awhile, "are you ok?" She said nothing, just shrugged and motioned toward the living room. Clark looked and saw Oliver gathering Lois's prone form in his arms. He nodded at them both before exiting the farmhouse with Lois never waking up. That left Zod and his soldiers making arrangements to transport Alia's body.

Chloe wanted to turn away and blot out the sight of Alia's body, now shrouded in three-hundred-thread count, percale sheets, but she ignored that weakness just as she ignored the nausea that still came in waves since Alia pulled the trigger. No, Alia didn't just pull the trigger. Zod **let** Alia pull the trigger.

Chloe struggled again to hold back the judgments she wanted to make. The Kandorians were taking Alia away to their main compound to give her a traditional Kryptonian funeral; her honor restored by death. On one level, Chloe understood, but she despaired of a society that offered forgiveness at such a steep price.

Reconciling Kandorian traditions with Earth expectations wasn't going to happen overnight but for Clark's sake and honestly, also for the young boy she met that morning, she was determined to do whatever she could to help make this peace work. That meant she couldn't break down right now. There was far too much to do before the day was over.

She let go of Clark's waist, squared her shoulders and gently pushed him away. His warmth and closeness threatened to completely melt away the coldness in the pit of her stomach, but today that coolness was what she needed to get the job done.

_Author's note: Between the time that I wrote this and the end of the show, Tess Mercer went and got herself redeemed (even if the show just flipped a switch and said LOOK she's a good guy now) but when this story is set, just at the half-way point of seaon 9, Tess Mercer was every inch of the villian and in my opinon, kind of nutso between her schemes to let Doomsday loose and then let the Kandorians take over the world since Clark wouldn't - not to mention a few times when we saw her just bludgen someone to death. So while I actually came to like her character, I never really thought the change made sense with what we'd been shown. _

_Just a few more chapters after this to wrap everything up!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chloe finished proofreading her work, clicked the save button and then rotated her neck to the side. She waited for a popping sound before twisting her neck the other way. The hours she'd spent hunched over her computer left her stiff or maybe she was just feeling the bruises she'd picked up yesterday at the Fortress. At least Zod hadn't tossed her around while threatening to kill her.

She picked up her coffee mug to take a sip and found it empty, just as she'd found it the last five times. She'd been too close to finishing to stop for a refill, but now she'd earned the caffeine hit. She rose and carried her special coffee cup over to the coffee maker. Funny to think that the blue and red House of El mug was the same one she'd been using before she finally listened to her dreams and set Clark free. She was still coming to terms with why she felt like the one released from a prison.

In the middle of reaching for the coffee pot, Chloe paused. The empty carafe sitting on the cold burner suddenly reminded her of the other reason she hadn't popped up for a quick refill. Mindlessly she started the old familiar routine; measure and grind the beans, place them in to the filter, pour the spring water, and activate the percolating cycle. Only then did she glance around the empty Watchtower. Vaguely, she remembered Victor leaving a couple hours ago and promising to be back tomorrow with all the equipment he needed to complete Watchtower's upgrade. She glanced at the clock.

Nine pm.

Though she had been wrapped up in her writing, she was fairly certain Victor left a few hours after Oliver stopped by to shake up her life and give her the news about Tess's official relocation to the booby hatch. J'onn was off acting in official capacity as the detective reuniting Zod with his missing son, while Clark stayed with the Kandorians until Zod returned.

Chloe had planned to use her hours apart from Clark to get a handle on her emotions but another related project took her attention. Before she could deal with Clark and the big talk, she needed to deal with herself. She glanced at the coffee maker again. Was it always this slow?

She turned, lifted her arms up and stretched out some of the remaining kinks in her back. Considering her appalling posture all afternoon, she felt surprisingly good. Satisfied in a way she couldn't remember feeling in at least a couple years.

Guilt pricked her conscious. The satisfied feeling was out of balance with the accomplishment. In the past two years, she had helped save the word more than once. Completing her first article since Lex fired her shouldn't feel so much more personally satisfying.

Well, technically, this was her second article of the day.

After sending Clark with Zod, Chloe came back to Watchtower and dashed off a narrative highlighting the needs of the group foster home, Paregoran House, and the important work they did for especially troubled children on an incredibly tight budget. She sent the story with the accompanying batch of photographs to Oliver. Then she, Victor, and J'onn put the finishing touches on the deep background for Zod. Working as a group, in a few hours they blazed through the tedious process of shoring up Zod's traceable history. They built off the persona Zod created as the head of Rao Industries and worked up a plausible story from there.

Officially, Mr. Drew Zod hailed of late from London and before that a small eastern block nation whose break with the USSR led to the kind of instability that still made good record keeping a forgotten luxury.

Zod's tragic story would begin with the death of his wife, a car accident, and then move to Troy staying in that obscure eastern European country with a paid guardian while his father settled in Metropolis. His official narrative continued with some equally tragic miscommunication, prompting Zod to presume the child and his guardian went missing in Europe rather than privately flying in early to the States. Amid the chaos Doomsday unleashed in Metropolis and the trauma it presumably inflicted on the child, no one would be suspicious of a few missing details.

Chloe used Watchtower's computers to insert old records into the databases of local agencies, the federal branches and then internationally, at Interpol, about Zod's search for his lost child. J'onn then played mind games on a few local detectives, enough to make them think they must have read the reports. How else would key details of the case so easily pop into their minds?

Chloe next tapped Bart to use as stepping-stones the winter ice floating between Alaska and Russia in the Bering Straits so he could hop over to Europe and place physical documents in the overseas files that would back up the fiction they wove in cyberspace. If anyone poked around, they would assume a series of small mistakes and bureaucratic red tape prevented the authorities in Metropolis from knowing anyone was looking for the boy they had in custody.

J'onn then went down to the police station to make a few calls as Detective Jones and arrange for the reunion through Child Services. The whole incident was promoted as a happy accident when a free-lance reporter submitted a story on spec to land a job at the Daily Planet and the owner of the paper, one Oliver Queen, recognized in the accompanying photos the missing son of his most recent business associate.

Back at the farmhouse, before she left, Chloe called Oliver and informed him of his part to play in getting Zod back his son. Oliver still hadn't been thrilled at Zod's promotion from enemy to ally but he agreed to place the needed calls to the Police department to get the ball rolling.

Everything had gone according to plan. The biggest hurdle had been getting Clark to leave her on her own at Watchtower. Chloe stared at the percolating coffee pot and replayed the scene at the farmhouse.

After Chloe stepped out of Clark's arms, determined now to hold her emotions in check, Clark immediately sensed her change in mood. She hadn't been surprised. Together they'd gone through tough spots many times in the past. Sometimes – most times – emotions had to wait. He quickly explained what had happened in the field with Tess. Before she could recover from the shock of finding out Clark had almost been killed, he asked what had happened with Alia.

Softly, she recapped the confrontation between Zod and Alia and finished with Green Arrow's timely intervention and Alia's honor driven suicide. Before Chloe recounted the last part, she reached for Clark's hand. "I'm so sorry Clark, but she also admitted to killing Jor-El."

His shoulders bowed down and a heavy line appeared on Clark's forehead. "She killed Jor-El?"

Chloe reluctantly nodded. A shade of sorrow washed over Clark's features and he held on to her hand tighter. "Why?"

"She was convinced Jor-El would destroy them as abominations."

Her answer only gave him more pain. He shook his head slowly. "I wish I knew if she was wrong."

Chloe felt her heart twist. It was so unfair that Clark only knew the cold and erratic artificial intelligence in the arctic. She shook her head. "She was wrong. I met Jor-El. He may have never wanted to risk recreating life through the orb, but he wasn't a killer. He came looking for the gold disc to neutralize them, not destroy them."

Clark nodded but his sorrowful frown did not fade. They fell silent, watching from the kitchen as Zod dismissed his people to carry out the arrangements of Alia's funeral. Two of the Kandorians lifted Alia's shrouded body. The rest, including the large man who had tearfully shared Zod's joy in finding his son alive, filed out one by one. Curiously, as they went, they each touched Zod's arm or laid their hand on his shoulder before exiting with their heads deeply bowed. Zod stoically watched them leave and then entered the kitchen. Chloe looked away, not ready for what she might see in the eyes of one who demanded death for honor.

Clark stiffened too. He said one word. "Jor-El." He was demanding answers.

"I did not know," Zod answered quietly, no trace left of his previous arrogance and ego, "but perhaps…perhaps I did not want to know."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

Zod hesitated and in the drawn out pause, Chloe dared to look at him. The depth of pain swirling in his eyes was startling. In the brief time since Alia's death, he'd aged. The lines around his mouth cut deeper. Her suicide weighed more heavily on him than Chloe realized.

Finally, he spoke. "I released Jor-El so I could follow him to find the Blur, to find you – but the one watching him lost track of his whereabouts until it was too late. Jor-El was already stumbling gravely wounded toward your farm." Zod swallowed hard and lifted his eyes to meet Clark's questioning gaze. "Alia was the one watching him. Jor-El's death is my responsibility and impugns on my honor as much if not more so than Alia's." He clenched his jaw. "It was a betrayal of brothers."

Zod tightened his fists at his side and bowed his head before Clark. "Take your vengeance now. I've instructed our people there is to be no retribution on my behalf. I beg only you show mercy for my…my boy."

Clark stared at Zod in shock, the idea of exacting blood for blood never having crossed his mind. Zod misunderstood Clark's silence and grief began to tear at the Major's voice as he begged, "Please, take my life but leave the child out of this; he's not a part…"

Clark cut him off in horror. "I don't want vengeance. I don't want to take your life; I wish I didn't have Alia's blood on my head. Exacting justice doesn't mean perpetuating a cycle of violence, not if peace is the goal."

Confused, Zod briefly glanced up before averting his eyes again. "Surely you would not have the guilty go unpunished?"

"No, but I don't have to be the punisher. I can work within the law to find real justice." He took a step toward Zod. "But maybe right now, we can start fresh."

Zod frowned. "It's not the Kryptonian way."

"Actually it is." Clark placed his hand on Zod's shoulder.

Zod raised his head and lifted his eyes to meet Clark's gaze.

"It was Jor-El's dying wish," Clark told him. "If you at all regret how things ended with the man you called brother, make it up to him by how you live the rest of your life. Let Jor-El's wish for compassion be your guide."

Chloe watched something firm up in Zod's eyes. After the Orb removed the option of ultimate power from Zod, his lost the maniacal drive that came from chasing power and when he discovered his son was alive on earth, that discovery wiped away the fearsome grief motivating his desperate actions. Now, restored to Zod was a final element: vision, purpose, and a way in which to find forgiveness. Chloe felt her earlier optimism return.

She turned her gaze back to Clark and surreptitiously swiped away a tear. Here was the leader, the hero, the inherently good man she knew would touch and change lives; this was the reason she'd known no sacrifice was too great even if Clark didn't agree.

"_You left me…What makes you think I could survive losing you?"_

Chloe chewed on her lip. In that moment before Zod arrived, Clark had taken her face in his hands and searched for something in her eyes. She had gazed back into his eyes and for that instant had felt all the closed doors in her life open and her deepest longings flare to life and… Chloe closed her eyes and pushed those dangerous thoughts aside. Now was not the time.

W_hen is the time?_

She tried to ignore the voice in her head and instead concentrated on her feelings of pride in seeing Clark make a real difference. How could she have ever have believed the cold-hearted clone that retuned after Doomsday was the Clark she knew and lo… She pushed that thought away as well. It seemed the only thoughts she was currently capable of exploring were dangerous. She needed to go somewhere and clear her mind; she needed…what did she need?

A_s if_ _you don't know exactly what you need. _Her inner voice taunted.

She clenched her jaw and focused her attention on what Zod was telling Clark.

"Jor-El was right." Zod confessed as he wearily ran his hand over his face. "The cloning process is flawed. I didn't want to face it before, but Alia wasn't the first to act so wildly out of character. I ascribed the changes to the trauma of waking up on this planet, but Kryptonian society was a society of order. Confronting this chaotic world should have strengthened adherence to Kryptonian structure, not pushed many to extreme acts of independence."

"You mean like Alia killing Jor-El?"

Zod nodded, "But not that alone. Earlier one of my people released a virus on the human population that stole them from sleep and set them mindlessly killing. Another individual convinced a group of our scientists to perform monstrous experiments with stolen cadavers. There were other traitorous, unstable behavior that has been dealt with, but I judge the weakness removed a third of the Kandorians from walking this world. Some died; some disappeared. Jor-El was right in his fear to replicate life in such a manner. The costs are too high for everyone."

Clark looked grim for a moment but he shook off despair and seized hope once again. "There is no way to change the past, but we can move forward."

Zod nodded solemnly. "It is my wish and the wish of our people, but they are afraid too. I fear there are those on this planet who based on the actions of a few, would see us all wiped from its surface."

Clark's jaw hardened. Chloe imagined he was remembering some of the same things as she did, like Lex and his dealings with Kara and the NSA and the hysteria that happened in the aborted timeline when Clark told the world his secret origin.

Clark shook his head. "I wish I could tell you it is not true, but I what I can do is promise to do my very best to keep you safe."

Chloe added her reassurance. "I can help set up deep personal backgrounds. Some history to draw from will make blending in and finding acceptance easier. Plus now that the Orb depowered your cells, there shouldn't be any way to detect any differences between Kandorian and human blood and DNA." She glanced at Clark to back her up. He nodded, confirming what she said.

A trace of a smile touched Zod's lips. Something like peace washed over his face. "Then we, the Kandorians will find a real home here on earth." His eyes glistened, "I...I really am going to get to see my boy again."

Chloe stepped forward. "Give me a little time. Troy is in the government's child-care system, so we can't just snatch him away. I need a few hours to provide you with a complete background, the fool proof kind of stuff."

Clark smiled proudly. "Don't worry, she's done it before."

Zod looked from Chloe to Clark and nodded, trusting what was most precious to him in the hands of a human. "Then I will use this time to return to my people and explain the benefits of this world's justice."

Clark squeezed his shoulder. "It's not always perfect, but trying is important too."

An idea popped into Chloe's head, one that would help their cause and afford her the time she needed to get her head on straight. "Clark, you should go with him, let the Kandorians see a united front."

Zod stood a little straighter. "Your presence would have great meaning during Alia's funeral rite."

Clark frowned. "Chloe don't you need…"

"I just need a quick lift to Watchtower. This is more important."

Clark hadn't been easily convinced to leave with Zod, but J'onn returned to add his voice to the argument and offered to take Chloe back to Watchtower and after a while, even Clark realized he didn't have a good reason to object.

Once back at Watchtower, Chloe got down to the nitty gritty of churning out the key story and creating Zod's background. The initial steps were completed, enough to pass any inspection by Child Services. At three in the afternoon, J'onn left to meet Zod at the police department and start the process of reuniting Troy with his father. She spoke with Clark and convinced him to remain with the Kandorians until Zod's return.

Victor Stone took the time to inspect the security features for Watchtower. He'd already pointed out several serious issues and promised to implement a host of new procedures including a lockdown override so Watchtower never became a trap to those working in it. Also, he said he had a foil for DNA cloaks – a method that could be used to fool the scanners - and perhaps most importantly, a system that would eliminate the possibility of remote hacking and downloads. If ever there was an attempted breach, the computer core would go into complete containment so the truly sensitive material, like anything to do with the Kandorians, Krypton, or the League's member roster would always remain separate and safe.

Cyborg's review of security emphasized the importance of not having just a single operator of Watchtower. Chloe created Watchtower as something to hold onto when she had nothing else, but now she refused to let it consume so much of her life that it cut her off from everything else. She'd already tentatively brought up the idea of taking shifts in the tower with J'onn. This was the right time for a change.

While Victor made his review, Chloe began compiling as promised basic backgrounds for the first batch of Kandorians. Around four-thirty, Chloe heard the elevator slide open and she glanced up from the computer screen to see the head of Queen Industries strolling into Watchtower.

Chloe straightened in her seat. "Oliver. I didn't expect to see you again today," she told him. "I thought you were going back to wait at the Talon for Lois to wake up."

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "She's awake and her hangover strongly suggested I let her die in peace," he pushed his hands deep into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, "or at least make myself scarce until the ibuprofen pealed back a few layers of intensity."

Chloe grimaced. Lois coping with a hangover wasn't pleasant and that wasn't even counting the disgusting remedy she always tried to concoct. "Killer headache aside; how is she?"

Before answering, Oliver exchanged nods with Victor who was buried in wires at the far end of the room and then helped himself to a bottle of water from the mini frig. "You mean, does she remember anything about being kidnapped by the new and now improved Zod?" He twisted off the cap, took a swig and shook his head. "No, nothing. A complete blank. For a minute I was worried she might have forgotten last night too."

"I don't think she would forget something like that." Chloe hurried to assure him.

Oliver shrugged. "All modesty aside, that's not an arena I'd normally question but then hey, two weeks ago I was sure I'd lost any chance with Lois." With an unfocused stare, he picked at the label on the water bottle.

"Funny how things work out." Chloe quietly added. She got a queasy feeling remembering her growing hopelessness from two weeks ago. Now she was doing her best not to let the happiness of having her best friend back go to her head.

"Yeah, funny," he agreed. He laughed and shook his head without real amusement. "Let me tell you about something else real funny, like this morning when I walked into Watchtower and Clark was ready to take my head off."

Clark had been upset with Oliver? Chloe felt an acute pang of disappointment. Had she really thought Clark would be fine hanging around the man who'd stolen Lois out from under him?

"I'm so sorry Oliver," she apologized stiffly, "I should have known he was more upset about Lois than he let on. I probably shouldn't have just left you two to sort everything out."

"Lois?" He paused with his water bottle halfway to his mouth. "No, Lois didn't come up. You forget that last time the real Clark and I were in the same room we weren't exactly seeing eye to eye."

Chloe's jaw dropped. Oliver had convinced the team to turn against Clark. They'd downed Clark with a piece of Kryptonite to stop him from facing Doomsday alone. "Oh, lord, that never occurred to me."

"Kind of a surprise to me too. A clone, all those months." He finished his water and tossed the plastic bottle in the recycling. "Should have guessed it, though. Maybe I would have if I hadn't put all my effort into hardcore wallowing. I knew," he shook his head and scoffed, "_we all knew_ something was seriously off between you and Kent, but we weren't around during those early weeks after everything went sour." He sighed. "I never apologized for that or for the ugly things I said." He touched her hand. "I am though, sorry that is."

"None of that matters anymore." She insisted and focused hard on restacking the folders next to her computer.

Oliver grabbed her hand. "It does matter. Our team, this league, it could be something great." He released her hand and looked around Watchtower. He stretched his arms out wide, "This is already bigger than anything I ever imagined."

His expression turned grave, "But that thing with Lex," he shook his head. "I came close to ruining everything." He looked down, stuck his hands in his pockets again and shuffled his feet. "I sort of slid by last time without having to face up to what I did."

Chloe frowned. "I'd hardly call a four month descent into destructive self-loathing and depression sliding by."

His mouth twisted wryly. "I may have regretted taking Lex's life but I never examined what it did to those around me. I never faced up to how I fractured the team or how I put a wedge between you and Clark. Hell, I blackmailed you into silence by trying to convince you AND me that you would have done the same thing."

Chloe went still and then glanced away. "I don't really know that I didn't"

Oliver nodded to himself, her actions confirming something. "Like I said, I have a lot to answer for. Chloe, you didn't do anything wrong. It was Brainiac. You told me, but I didn't want to believe you."

Chloe shivered and rubbed at her arms. "But like you told me, I had an awful lot of motive to do something about the human flash drive."

Oliver sat down on the edge of her desk. "So did that computer freak you carried in your head. Look at what really happened. Brainiac bided his time, ramping up his power over you, just waiting to get access to the Clark's Fortress. Brainiac killed Sebastian to keep him from talking because a Clark on the run, hiding out away from his friends was not part of that twisted clump of circuit's plan." Chloe sat stone faced not willing to let go of her possible guilt.

Frustrated, Oliver raked his hands alongside his head. "Look, this self doubt you're still carrying around, this is why I'm trying to apologize. Killing Sebastian, that wasn't you. You don't work like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "In taking out Lex, I did something I couldn't come back from - so I tried to drag those around me down to my level. That's why I urged Clark to kill Doomsday. That's why I told him you'd changed and were choosing Davis over your friends…over him."

Chloe went rigid. She blinked a few times as she processed what he was saying. "So, that's why Clark accused me of protecting Doomsday due to feelings for Davis."

Oliver winced and rubbed at one of his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, really sorry. I look back now and can't help wondering what would have happened if I hadn't forced you to keep secrets or planted that doubt about your loyalties."

He sighed again. "The first time you showed up and ended up playing Watchtower for us, you told me that you and Clark shared everything. No secrets." He shrugged. "I've never had that and after what I did with Lex, there was a darkness in me that wanted to twist what was black and white into my murky shades of grey."

"Oliver, my relationship with Clark has always been complicated."

"Has it?' He cocked his head to the side. "Take it from someone fantastic at complicating life, some things can be astonishingly simple if you only let them."

Chloe leaned back in her chair. "You're talking about you and Lois."

He nodded. "I love her. There was a time when I tried to make that a burden and I pushed her away and then I think Green Arrow scared her away and I didn't do anything to stop that from happening."

Chloe cocked her head. "But she's not scared anymore."

"Or at least no longer willing to let it keep her from what she really wants" He smiled. "What we really want."

Chloe recognized the confidence on Oliver's face. She'd heard the same absolute certainty in Lois's voice, even drunk as a skunk. Chloe had wondered about Lois's sudden change of mind, even wondered if turning to Oliver was Lois's way of burying her feelings for Clark. Chloe decided she had her answer. Lois wasn't going back to Clark, but would that change his feelings for her? Chloe knew all about how hard it was to let go.

"I'm very happy for you two," she told Oliver.

He lifted an eyebrow. "That's what Lois said about you and Clark."

She flushed. "Oliver, Lois was confused about what she saw. The only thing between Clark and I is friendship." Even her own ears heard the lie in her words but she clung to what had become a mantra in her life.

"Yeah, and Chloe Sullivan isn't addicted to caffeine." Seeing her stubbornness in her pursed lips, Oliver raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, minding my own business. Look, despite what Lois likes to think, dressing as the Green Arrow is not the same thing as dressing up like Cupid. I didn't come here to play matchmaker."

"Glad to hear it," she told him while wincing. Cursing her vivid imagination, she wondered if Lois had ever convinced Oliver to wield his bow and arrow in the traditional garb of cupid. What would one use to fashion a passable diaper? Oh, god, when she got back to the apartment, she was burning all her sheets…and that small white tablecloth. Or should she worry about the green one?

She rubbed at her temples. "Why again did you come here?"

"Well, I needed to apologize for the past. My talk with Clark this morning made that clear."

Chloe nodded her head. "Apology delivered and officially accepted."

He covered her resting hand with his. "I also need to thank you for what you did for me despite my tendency toward, you know, being a dick. You probably saved my life."

Chloe slipped her hand out from under his and wagged a finger at him. "All I did was give you a little push; the real hero inside was waiting to do the rest."

He rolled his eyes at her self-deprecation. "Lois mentioned you're not so good at accepting thanks, so fine, but I have an offer for you." He turned serious. "Come back to the Planet. Even if I didn't own the place," he raised his hands and did air quotes, "your 'free lance spec piece' would have landed you a job anyway."

Oliver didn't give her a chance to interrupt, "I'm serious. This isn't just about gratitude. I really sent the article on Paregoran House to the Planet's newest Editor and Chief." He smiled. "He wants you Sullivan. Full time. The city beat. Said your submission proved your writing hadn't lost any of the passion, accuracy or heart you used to bring to the pages of the Planet."

Chloe couldn't help it. An old familiar thrill raced up her spine. The Editor and Chief of the Daily Planet thought she still had it. "He's read my old articles?"

Oliver shrugged. "I got the impression he's been reading them since the Torch days. Said he'd met you once."

She narrowed her eyes, "Just who is the new Editor and Chief?"

"Perry White. I negotiated his contract myself."

Chloe scrambled to her feet. "You hired Perry White!"

"What? You don't approve?" He teased with a grin. "Aren't you the one that's been complaining about the declining standards of the Daily Planet for the last two years, harping on how when Lex cleaned out the old school reporters he also gutted the soul of the paper?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But what? Perry - the Pitbull- White is about as old school, boilerplate as you can get, though I have it on good authority he dropped the boozy newshound cliché' some years ago."

Chloe distractedly pushed a hand back through her hair. "Yes, I know, I've kept track of his career too."

Oliver nodded, clapped his hands and started rubbing them together. "Great. So that's it, you're coming back."

A huge feeling of longing welled up before she ruthlessly pushed it back down. She shook her head. "I can't. Perry White is a great step in the right direction, but as long as Tess Mercer is pulling the strings, the Daily Planet still might as well be controlled by Lex Luthor," she finished miserably.

"Didn't you hear?" A complex emotion flashed in Oliver's eyes, one that ended with acceptance. "Tess had a complete breakdown. Preliminary results don't look good for a recovery and before they sedated her, she implicated herself in three murders. The Police already recovered the body of Regan Matthews, Lex's former head of security. The board convened an emergency meeting for tonight. Bottom line, Tess Mercer is out of the company."

"I…I don't know what to say." She wanted the job. She desperately wanted the job. Perry White as her editor, she wanted that too. But could she handle watching Clark pine for Lois while she pined for Clark? There, she admitted it. She still wanted Clark. She wanted the whole package. Clark, the Planet, and some part of Watchtower.

"Say yes. Take back what that bastard Lex took from you."

"The Watchtower," she glanced around, "it takes so much time."

He waved his hand. "You've already talked to J'onn about sharing duties. All of us can take turns. We're a team. We back each other up."

"I don't know. I've been out of the game for so long, I don't know where to start."

"You're the reporter; figure it out." He turned to go and she trailed after him.

"Oliver, I…I'm really not sure what I'm going to do, but one way or the other, thank you for the chance."

"Don't mention it." He flashed his gleaming smile and punched the down button for the elevator. "All of us get a little lost sometime, isn't that what you told me? Sometimes we need a push to get back on track. I just want to return the favor."

A question popped into Chloe's head. "Wait, how did you smooth things over with Clark? I didn't sense any animosity between you two back at the farm."

The elevator opened; he stepped inside, but held the door. "I got lucky. Clark read me the riot act, but I convinced him I'll always regret killing Lex. I'll never cross that line again."

Chloe scrunched up her forehead. Something was off. "That's all it took? I'm sorry and I'll never do it again? Not that I don't believe in you, but I guess I'm surprised Clark could let it go so quickly."

Oliver glanced down and shook his head. "Like I said, I got lucky. When Clark was stuck in the ice castle healing and getting downloaded, he learned a few things."

Chloe went still. "What did he learn?"

"Lex Luthor is still alive."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: This chapter earns the story's PG-13 rating._

_**Chapter 18**_

Chloe filled her mug with the freshly brewed coffee and took a careful sip before wandering back to her computer. She held the warm mug in both hands and skimmed what she'd written in the hours since Oliver dropped his bombshell. Whether or not she took him up on his job offer, she needed to submit the article or at least feed the story to Mr. White. It could save lives.

After the shock of Oliver's revelation sunk in, Chloe got mad. Mad at Clark for not mentioning Lex was alive. Mad at Lex for being alive now and mad at him for interfering with her dreams two years ago. Then she got mad at herself for her current state of indecision and denial.

As Watchtower, Chloe looked out for the world's superheroes. She helped save lives and stop evil, but so much of what the league accomplished happened in the shadows. She didn't want to trade her place on the team; but there were things she couldn't do hidden behind a desk, high in a lofty tower.

Without any real conscious plan, Chloe had tapped into her database and pulled up the most recent fire inspection reports on the buildings surrounding the one that burned down, killing little Sadie's grandmother and five other tenants on the night Doomsday hit the city. What she'd found was disheartening. Six months later and almost nothing had changed. Rents were up but not the promised sprinkler systems. Dozens of flagged buildings still didn't have functioning fire escapes. Most hadn't even had the old batteries in the smoke detectors replaced.

The night Doomsday attacked Metropolis, he caused a lot of death and destruction, but the six deaths in the fire - those were on the head of a criminally lazy landlord and the public officials conveniently willing to look the other way.

Chloe smelled something fishy and her nose for news sent her digging through the public records to start connecting the dots. Hours later, with a crick in her neck and coffee stains splattered on stacks of printed research, Chloe saved the final paragraph exposing the connection between a handful of mid-level businessmen, their city councilman, and a string of payments deposited into the accounts of a few favored fire inspectors. The only way to end corruption was to shout it to the rooftops. Even if her byline didn't do the shouting, the Daily Planet was the perfect herald.

She took another sip of her hot coffee and scrolled further down the page. The article needed a few quotes, maybe a sidebar listing the phony offshoots of The National Fire Protection Association that cut checks to the inspectors.

Chloe bit her lip. This was her story. She didn't want to turn it over to someone else to finish. Who received credit shouldn't matter as long as the Planet published the story, but when people read it, dammit, she wanted her name under the headline. Was it unreasonably selfish to want that still?

Jimmy was dead. She hadn't been able to save Davis. A twisted clone spent months masquerading as Clark. After all the mistakes she'd made, did she deserve to take back a slice of her dream? Knowing what she knew now, did she even have the right to dream for herself? Shouldn't just having the real Clark back in her life be enough?

Years ago, when Lionel blacklisted her name, she hadn't hesitated to pull out a pseudonym. Back then, losing her byline felt like justly deserved penance for how close she came to really betraying Clark. She fought her way back into the newspaper business even as she expanded her role behind the scenes with the Justice League. Then Lex stepped in, tainting her beloved paper before finally ripping it completely out from under her. Losing her place at the Planet had hurt too much to think about, so she buried the pain down deep and looked for distractions.

Boy, oh boy, did she find them.

Lionel had just been murdered. Brainiac returned. Lana fell into a coma. Kara was kidnapped. Clark almost gave up. And all the while, Lex searched for the key to control the Traveler – to control Clark. Chloe had no time for self-pity.

After Brainiac left behind his digital download, she had bigger problems. Even if she should absolve herself of killing Sebastian, she could never completely let go of her guilt over Jimmy's death. Bottom line, he was mixed up in everything because she hadn't been honest. She might have only gone through with the wedding because of Brainiac's influence, but she was the one who kept Jimmy around long after she should have set him free.

She had cared about Jimmy. She wanted to love him like he deserved. Life would have been easier. She wasn't proud of it, but as long as he had been in her life, she could save her pride and pretend that she wasn't still that same hung up, high school girl, forever in love with her best friend. But that was the real Chloe Sullivan.

The last six months showed her how wretched and cold life could get living without Clark's friendship, so pride and broken hearts be dammed, she would take whatever second hand scrap of affection he was willing to give.

Chloe wasn't completely deaf to what Clark had been trying to tell her. Maybe after what he'd gone through he just didn't want to be alone, but she believed he at least honestly cared for her. Maybe the specter of Clark only loving her with half a heart was what she deserved for doing the same to Jimmy.

She hoped that the little bit of herself she held back would leave her strong enough to rebuild her life when the bubble burst. She dropped her head into her hands. And here she thought everything would be easier after high school.

A gust of wind blew her hair forward. Whenever the windows were closed, her first guess always was Clark, but she peeked between her fingers to see if by any chance Bart had changed his mind and decided not to stop in Naples for pizza.

No such luck.

From the set of Clark's jaw, he was there for a purpose. No doubt gearing up for the big talk. A replay of Oliver's revelation sounded in her mind.

"_Lex Luthor is still alive."_

Chloe lowered her hands, but before she looked at Clark again, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. He wanted to talk, that was great. She wanted answers too. She went on the defensive.

"So Lex Luthor is still gunning for you. Any other big revelations you want to share?" She asked, not hiding that she was upset and confused.

Clark froze. "Oliver told you."

"Yeah, _he_ told me," her emphasis fell on the first pronoun. Restless, she grabbed her mug and headed for the spiral staircase. Clark trailed behind.

"I was planning on telling you."

She glanced over her shoulder as she climbed the steps. "Oh, so was that what the big talk was going to be about?" She answered too innocently.

Clark scowled. "No, and you know it."

She dumped her coffee into the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse the cup out. "Maybe, but it's the only thing I want to talk about now."

"Chloe…"

She spun around and slashed her hands through the air. "No Clark. This is Lex Luthor we're talking about. Lex Luthor!" A touch of hysteria bubbled out. "He knows your secret, knows your weakness. What's to stop him from killing you?"

Suddenly shaking, she wrapped her arms around her body. She just got her Clark back. She couldn't stand thinking how vulnerable Clark was if Lex came after him. Fortunately, a resurrected Lex Luther came with lots of other questions for her to concentrate on.

"If he's alive, what about the DNA found at the explosion site? Where is he? What does he want?" She pressed her hand to her mouth to hide a trembling lower lip. Fear beat out her anger and she raised her eyes to meet Clarks. "Please, I need to know," she entreated.

"He used a clone for the explosion, same way Lana did."

She shook her head. "But why?"

"I don't have all the answers. The ones I have came from Lex's subconscious mind. He's in a constant dream state."

"Dreams," Chloe repeated, trying to understand. She braced her hands on the counter behind her. Clark nodded and leaned his hip against the counter next to her, close, but still giving her some space.

"I told you that while I was healing, Jor-El put me through a kind of virtual training. Sometimes he used my memories to analyze past adversaries and situations. Recreated some of them. With Lex," he shook his head, "I don't know what happened. I had these conversations. I didn't even know it was real at first and I still don't know if Lex knew it was anything more than a dream."

Chloe thought of her own experiences. "He might not know for sure, but he'll wonder."

Clark nodded. "Then maybe what I learned is true. Lex doesn't want me dead…at least not yet."

"I don't understand."

"When the Fortress collapsed, Lex was hurt bad, internal stuff that would have killed him if he hadn't already been researching and funding his fringe experiments. I don't know what saved him but he told me the long healing process was giving him time to think. He went on and on about his interpretation of Ying and Yang."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "The Chinese philosophy of opposite forces existing in relation to each other. So," she began thoughtfully as she worked it out, "Lex doesn't want you dead because he thinks his power is dependent on you being there to try to stop him?" Clark nodded. Chloe bit her lip. "But he knows your secret."

"If he can be believed, telling would be breaking the rules."

"If he can be believed," Chloe dubiously repeated. "Any plan he launches…nefarious would barely describe it." She shuddered and then placed her hand on Clark's chest, "Can you stop him?"

He covered her hand with his palm. "I don't know where he is. He's not completely healed so whatever he is planning can't happen right away. That's the only reason I didn't tell you right away." His thumb skimmed along the back of her fingers. "I wasn't trying to shut you out." His eyes implored her to believe him.

Tension she hadn't been aware of suddenly eased from her chest, making it easier to breathe. Clark's clone had pushed her away so often that maybe she still unconsciously expected it from Clark. She swallowed against the dryness in her throat. "Whatever he's planning," she promised Clark, "we won't let him succeed."

"I know." A smile curved Clark's lips and warmed much of the coldness her fear left inside. "Lex has this Ying and Yang thing all wrong. He doesn't define who I am and he has no idea what our team can do."

Chloe felt the steady beat of his heart beneath her hand and the comforting weight of his warm hand keeping hers in place. They stood only inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. Their bodies heated the open space between them and the inviting warmth glimmering in his blue-green eyes made her want to sway closer and eliminate any distance. If she did, he would kiss her; she could read it in his eyes. She wanted his caress, wanted so much, and yet she stayed frozen in place.

Clark held her heart, all of it; so why was she fighting against this moment? Why? Because picking up the left over pieces of his heart wasn't the same as being given the real thing and trying to hold on to something she knew wasn't hers was impossible. But then, life had already taught her she couldn't have it all. Hadn't she already admitted she would take whatever part of his life he offered for as long as he offered? She was being obstinate, as if putting off the start could also put off the end.

Some habits are hard to break and obstinate won out. Chloe pushed away from his chest. She snagged her mug off the counter and headed back down the curving stairs. As she descended, she breezily asked over her shoulder, "Speaking of which, how did Zod's reunion go with Troy? I wish I could have been there to see it."

She glanced up as she headed over to the coffee pot and saw Clark leaning on the railing looking down from the upper level. He was watching her with a slightly puzzled crease in the middle of his forehead, but he answered as casually as she'd asked. "It went good though I hear there were some interesting complications."

"Oh?" She grabbed the coffee pot and refilled the same mug she just emptied into the sink.

Clark cocked his head to the side, considering something and then shook his head, "I'll let J'onn tell you about it tomorrow. He'll make you feel like you were there."

"Oh…ok." Chloe took a sip of the coffee she really didn't want and glanced at the clock. ""It is late. I suppose I should get going, assuming Lois is ready to let me come home."

Suddenly the mug she was hiding behind vanished from her hands and Clark was there, looking her in the eyes and gently holding her arms, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh just above her elbows. He shook his head. "It's not that late. We still need to talk... to really talk, Chloe."

She sighed, tired of pretending. "I know, but Clark, between Lex and all the other craziness that went down today, don't you think it would be smart to put that conversation on hold?" She could have also mentioned the added pressure of Oliver's job offer, but as valid as all her excuses were, she realized as she said them, they were all just excuses to put off the inevitable.

Perhaps Clark knew it too because he slowly shook his head again. "No, too much has been unsaid for too long."

"Maybe there's a good reason why things have been left unsaid for so long."

"We've both used that excuse too much in the past. Way back to the first time I was dealing with Zod, there were things I wanted to tell you, but I didn't and then it was too late and then later I told myself you were better off, but none of that mattered when you left me."

"I explained before, I wasn't trying to leave you, I was trying to save you."

"And I'm not talking about why you left, just the hole you left behind."

She closed her eyes, steeling herself against his words. "Clark, I'm tired, I don't know what to say to you."

She wasn't making excuses this time; she who lived for the written word or the clever turn of phrase, she was worn out by all the things that should be said, but would not change the fact that anything between her and Clark was destined from her way at looking at it to end too soon.

A minute ago she'd run from his embrace, but she already regretted her cowardice. If she'd turned to him and taken a chance on the look in his eyes, maybe this conversation would already be over.

"Start with why you hid Davis from me. I need to understand what I did to make you stop trusting me."

"That's not it, I just…," she shook her head wearily, frustrated to be retreading the same ground, "there wasn't anything you could do to fix it, but I could save you."

"I'm supposed to protect you."

Her lips compressed into a thin line and her temper flared. "Fine, but who is going to protect me from you?"

Clark's mouth went slack. He quickly let go of her arms, jerking back. "I would never use my powers to hurt you."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I don't mean that kind of hurt." She reopened her eyes and resolved to say it plainly. "Clark, you said you didn't know what you would do without me, but what the hell am I supposed to do without you? Huh?" Hot tears swamped her vision. She tried to blink them back, but they spilled over and she angrily swiped at her cheeks.

"Don't you think I wanted to tell you? Do you have any idea the nightmares I had? But I knew if you found out, you were going to rush right in and end up dead or trapped in the Phantom zone and then what would I do?" Her breath caught and broke under the weight of her emotions. "I need you. Don't you get it?"

Clark pulled her close and wrapped her in his strong arms. He rocked her and whispered into her hair. "I get it, I'm sorry, I do get it. I know I haven't always listened. I'm not good at letting the ones I care about take risks and you've taken more than anyone."

She reached up and snaked her arms as tightly as she could around his neck. "I don't ever want to lose you like that again."

"You're not. I'm here. We're both finally here." He stroked her hair. "I had a lot of time to think about my mistakes and I promise you, I'm listening now, but I need to know you'll talk to me."

"I want to. I do, and I will," she pulled back, sniffed, and offered a watery smile, "but I'm just all talked out today."

"Ok, maybe you're right." he smoothed his hand across her cheek, drying the lingering tracks of her tears, and then pulled her back into his arms and silently held her for a few minutes. She relaxed into him, soaking up the pleasure of their bodies pressed together. After a little while, he loosened his hold and framed her face in his hands. He looked intently into her eyes and whispered, "I've never been that good with words anyway."

Bending toward her, Clark brushed his lips gently against hers, a kiss more of comfort than passion, but he didn't leave it there. He came back again, still lightly passing over, just a soft press of lips. A new ache formed around her heart, the good kind that came when you found something so beautiful it hurt.

He paused, maybe he was looking at her still, but she didn't know, her eyes had fluttered shut and she waited with her face upturned, like a flower worshiping the sun. His kissed her again, just as achingly gentle. A warmth, born of unhindered joy burst in her chest as she returned the caress. He sought one corner of her mouth and then the other before catching her full lower lip between his.

Chloe said his name on a dreamy sigh, "Clark."

A new tension went through him and he exchanged comfort for something more urgent and demanding. He deepened the kiss and she leaned into him, parting her lips wider and sliding her hands up into his hair. She felt his hunger and blossomed in the heat of his desire. He cupped the back of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist, anchoring her tightly against him. Her curves molded against his hard lines and her body responded. She shivered and the tips of her breasts transformed into hard points.

"Chloe," he groaned her name.

"Yes." She answered, peppering kisses on his jaw, his cheekbones and anyplace she could reach. Yes to anything. Yes to everything for as long as she could have it.

He groaned again and she smiled, finally putting to rest her confusion from last night's goodbye. Clark's soft as a whisper kiss hadn't been a dream, but a promise made just before she drifted to sleep. How like her to complicate something so simple. From that brief taste, she recognized the full flavor of passion now.

"I need you," he whispered against her throat. "Trust me."

"Yes," she told him again, rubbing her cheek against his jaw. She felt a fine tremor go through him at her softly spoken word. Right now, she could deny him nothing; every message conveyed by his body was one she eagerly wanted to answer.

A smoldering red gleam of heat flashed in his eyes as he swept her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. She smiled at the feeling of rightness that came over her and gazed hungrily at him up through her eyelashes. Clark stalked toward the sectional couch in front of the stained glass window and laid her against the cushions. Her eyes tracked his as he leaned in and then stretched out on top of her. She bit her lip as another wave of urgent longing rolled over her. Clark kept most of his weight braced so as not to crush her, but she gloried in the heat that enveloped her and the feel of his body pressing hers deeper into the cushions.

Wasting no time, he pulled off his t-shirt, unbuttoned her suit jacket, and slipped it off her arms, leaving her in a silky white chemise with thin spaghetti straps. He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and then reached for the waist of her skirt. He found the button in the back, lowered the zipper, and slid the restricting garment off in less than a second. His urgency only fueled her excitement.

She bent a leg and curled it over his jean-clad thigh, providing a cradle between her hips. He rocked against her and she hissed in pleasure. Slowing things down for a minute, Clark buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She slid her open palms over his strong shoulders and along his muscled back, giddy to have his smooth, bare skin beneath her hands.

They went on like that. Time sped up and then slowed down. Everything was touch and taste and feeling, all brash and heady. In her secret fantasies, she'd visited this swirl of urgency, tenderness and need, but the truth was a more powerful master.

His lips came back to hers time and again, the taste of his tongue, fresh and sweet like rain as it slid against hers. She melted into him as Clark swept away any last barriers. He ran his large heated hands along her curves, caressing and lingering as he learned every texture. His mouth drove her crazy as he mapped her flesh, exploring every sensitive millimeter. He filled her senses to overflow.

She scraped her nails over the flexing muscles he held in check, telling him she wanted more of everything, loving the way the smooth, hot perfection of his body vibrated in need for her. Her breathless pleas urged him on as he powered them upward toward the flashpoint. She clung to him and he to her. Their world came apart and was put back together again, remade and whole.

A peaceful lethargy fell over her as their hearts slowed from their wild dance. She slipped into slumber, waking briefly to feel cool air where Clark's warmth had pressed against her skin. His heat enveloped her again when he picked her up and cradled her against his body and carried her to the little back room upstairs where she sometimes slept.

Her mind refused to fully surface but a passing worry about the narrow twin mattress had her tightening her arms around his neck. She clung to him even though she knew how futile any attempt was to try to force Clark to stay, but he never for one moment pulled away. He lifted the covers and slipped between them, lying down on his side with her still in his arms. He sighed, a contented sound. His body relaxed even further as she pressed sleepy kisses to his chest and slurred, "Go to sleep." Before he could respond, she nodded off smiling.

_Author's note: Weirdest part of the Lex explanation was that I was able to take the Ying and Yang thing right from the final episode. Smallville actually set up a semi reasonable way to let all the prior Lex and Clark interaction actually carry weight and then they chickened out and erased Lex's memory of the secret. I much prefer that Lex stays mum because he refuses to win the easy way._

_Next chapter: Zod's reunion with his son and the morning after for Chlark. Only two more chapters left!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Chloe awoke the next morning in bed alone, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of Bart razzing Victor and Victor doing something in retaliation that had Bart crying out, "Hey!"

As she shifted to her side, her bare skin rubbed against the cool sheets. Giddy thoughts of the previous night buzzed through her mind. She knew it hadn't been a dream. When she scissored her feet beneath the blankets, she felt a slight pull in her thighs and she could smell Clark's scent on the pillow. Last night had been amazing but she shied away from examining the details for fear like when waking from a beautiful dream, the more you chased the memory, the more fragmented and out of reach it would become.

She glanced at the clock, just after 7 am. Propped next to the digital read out was a brief note in Clark's handwriting. _Wish I was there. Patrols and a meeting with Zod. See you after breakfast. _

She sighed in longing; her pillow was a poor substitute for Clark, but she tried to think positively. After all, if Clark had been there when she woke, she would have definitely run the risk of him catching her as she tried to lure unsuspecting woodland creatures into a chorus about the glories of being in love.

The heat of embarrassment burned her cheeks and she buried her face in her pillow. As an accomplished multi-tasker, she could bask in a Technicolor Disney dream and at the same time be cynically ashamed of her sentimental sappiness.

She lowered her pillow and took a deep breath. Ok, she could be cool. A grin split her face and she slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the happy giggle that wanted to burst out. Last night…oh, she didn't have the words!

Ok, ok, she needed to be mature about this and reign in the fluffy pink feelings. Clark made her feel cherished and adored but last night didn't come with a mention of love. She reminded herself that she never expected one anyway. She preferred Clark keeping things honest. Romantic spectacles didn't have a place in their relationship, even if Chloe couldn't imagine anything more romantic than when Clark told her to trust him and then swept her off her feet.

Chloe knew Clark had undergone further training while trapped in the Arctic, but she hadn't expected the curriculum to include Sex Ed. Clark definitely aced that course.

She sighed dreamily and the smile she just couldn't shake was now firmly back on her face. She gave up on trying to be cool and decided she would just do her best to go with the flow and follow Clark's lead. He cared and as of last night, Chloe knew he desired her too. It was enough for now. She wasn't going to ruin this new intimacy by openly wishing for something more. Privately wishing, well, that she knew she couldn't contro,l but maybe that first cup of coffee would help her keep her feet a little more firmly planted on the ground.

Chloe got out of bed and reached for her robe. She picked out the necessary under things and then quietly entered the upper hallway. Glancing down at the lower level; she saw no sign of Clark but she did notice that in addition to Victor and Bart, Canary had dropped by. Forgoing her first cup of coffee and thus any potentially awkward questions, Chloe headed straight for the shower.

As she let the water run to warm it up before she stepped under the wet spray, she told herself she wasn't surprised Clark wasn't anywhere around even after a rather momentous night. She wasn't so insecure as to believe that he zipped away to avoid the awkwardness of the morning after. He had responsibilities to the city and a duty toward the Kandorians and Clark had come back from the Fortress more certain of what it took to be a hero. Her smile deepened. He'd always been her hero, but now he was ready to step out in the open and become a superhero for the world.

When billows of steam started to fill the bathroom, Chloe told herself to stop daydreaming and briskly began to move through her morning ritual. Once showered and back in her room, she chose a black pencil skirt and a deep red satin blouse that she knew Clark would notice. Then because she was feeling flirty, she slipped on her four-inch leopard print heels. Once dressed with her hair done and a light layer of make up applied, she zeroed in on the too long denied caffeine calling to her. She had just opened the cupboard to pull out a mug when Bart breezed in.

He dramatically laid the back of his hand against his forehead and clutched at his chest. "Hark and be still my embattled soul! The lady of the tower hath arisen and thine beauty maketh my heart pound…eth."

Chloe filled her coffee mug with what was again trying to pass as coffee and laughed at his theatrics, "What happened to the spicy, south of the border lingo?"

He shrugged, yanked open the refrigerator door and popped his head inside it. He sounded a little bit muffled when he answered. "I guess all that time on the European continent left me culturized." He glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, you want a connoli?"

He pulled out a white paper box and set it next to an even lager box already sitting out on the counter. "They're going kind of soggy but the zeppolas are still great." Out of the larger box he fished a handful of deep fried dough balls about two inches in diameter, popped one in his mouth and moaned. "Awwgghhhh, that's good stuff."

Chloe found a plate and braved a less than crisp connoli. She brought it and her coffee downstairs to join the team. She exchanged smiles with Victor who once again was immersed in his work judging by the multiple wires, cables and plugs attached to his various body parts. Approaching Dinah, Chloe hesitated for a moment and then sat beside her on the red sectional couch where only last night she and Clark had…

Chloe stopped that train of thought. Dinah was always too perceptive on a normal day. Clark was a private person. He wouldn't want his affairs – bad choice of words – spread about. Anyway, what they'd done was no one else's business. She took a deep sip from her coffee mug, ignored the terrible flavor (burned and too weak at the same time) and concentrated on keeping her smile from blinding Canary.

"What brings you to Metropolis today? I thought you and A.C. were looking into a possible secret oceanic weapons site down in the Keys?" Chloe asked.

Dinah shrugged and waved her hand dismissively. "Haven't found it yet, but our aquatic wonder lad can keep the search going on his own. Oliver sent the jet last night. He texted that things have gotten complicated in Blur-land and thought I could lend a hand."

"A lot has changed in the last couple days."

Canary gave Chloe a penetrating, once over glance and smirked. "And from the looks of the huge smile you think you are hiding, I'd say you've been enjoying the changes."

Chloe blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear and better hid her smile behind her coffee mug. "I, ah, don't know what you're talking about."

Canary leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Honey, my plane landed pretty early. I thought I'd crash on the Watchtower's couch. I ran into 'all smiles Kent' when I got off the elevator. He was doing some tidying up, but was having just the darndest time finding a certain small article of clothing."

More heat flooded Chloe's cheeks. She'd fallen asleep last night without giving one thought to where the clothes Clark peeled off them went. His enthusiasm for the chore went up a notch when he reached the layer right next to bare skin. If she remembered correctly, he'd heaved her delicates up over his shoulder with quite a bit more than the required amount of force. Her eyes darted upward to surreptitiously check the ceiling. Dinah laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. He found what he was looking for and I won't ask how your panties got stuck on a ceiling sconce." Chloe cringed and Dinah laughed louder.

Bart jumped over the back of the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. He swiveled his head, looking back and forth between the two women. "What did I miss?"

Chloe took a big bite of her connoli, smiled, pointed at her full mouth, and shrugged helplessly. Dinah chuckled one last time before answering. "Chloe was just about to fill me in on all that has been happening lately." Chloe choked on the connoli, but recovered when Canary added, "So just how did you end up bringing the real Clark Kent home?"

"Oh! I love a good story." Bart wiggled deeper into the couch and put his hands behind his head. "Ok, now I'm ready."

Chloe rolled her eyes and but happily started at the beginning. She'd got through the part where she went to the arctic, downed the imposter with a little green rock and tossed the crystal into the swirling cloud when Canary interrupted.

"Wasn't that a big risk?"

"That's what I told her as well," J'onn agreed materializing through the ceiling of Watchtower and floating down to join them at the couch.

"You have you're powers back!" Dinah exclaimed and leapt to her feet.

Victor looked up from what he was doing in the other room. "J'onn, do the funky lederhosen look." The Martian Manhunter complied and transformed into his green-skinned variation.

"This is a modified version of my true self of which I now share with my friends."

"This is wonderful, what happened?"

"With use of the gold disc I was…,"

Canary interrupted. "What gold disc?"

"Many years ago, using a special passage from Krypton to Earth, Jor-El hid a …,"

"Dude, which one? The frozen computer, the dead clone or the alive one?"

Victor looked over his shoulder and shouted, "You idiot, all of them are dead. You mean the real one that put Clark in the space ship."

"Wait, the real Jor-El came to earth before he sent off a tiny spaceship? Didn't that whole planet blow up? You're saying they could have just, like, just walked here?"

"When was Jor-El on Earth?"

"Does she mean the real Jor-El, the fake one or the never alive one?"

"Shut up Bart."

J'onn started to answer Canary. "By earth's reckoning of time, Jor-El would have visited…"

Bart cut him off. He held up his hands. "Wait, wait! Don't tell it all out of order."

"My apologies. Perhaps it would be best if Ms. Sullivan continues?"

J'onn and the rest of the group turned expectantly back to Chloe. She picked up the her tale, and omitting anything too personal, finished the rest of the story in fits and starts as different team members jumped in to add their two cents.

Dinah leaned forward. "You're telling me the Kandorian clone, 'end of the world' prophecy threat is now over?" She settled back against the couch cushions. "My, my, Lady Watchtower you have been busy. What happened when Zod met with his son?"

"Actually I don't know. Clark said it would be worth the wait for J'onn to tell that tale."

"Oh, yeah!" Bart waved his hands around in circles. "He can do that mind whammy thing so it's like you're really there." Zooming up to the kitchen and back again, the fastest and least mature man on the team tossed a bag of Oreos at Manhunter. "Fuel up. Now it's your turn at story-time."

Their green-skinned friend peeled back the top of the crinkly package, picked out a crisp chocolate cookie and smiled serenely. "I would be pleased to share with all of you the event through thought transfer, upon your permission of course."

They agreed and J'onn directed them to sit together with their eyes closed. Victor unplugged from his upgrades and joined them on the couch. J'onn tentatively touched their minds. With no spoken words he asked, "_Are you prepared?_" Chloe recognized his mental voice from before. This time she was dully aware of the others saying yes on the same mental channel. She nodded her assent and instantly the darkness began to lighten and transform.

Standing in a cramped office, she recognized Zod, Adem-Non (the same Kandorian who cried upon recognizing Troy in the picture) J'onn in his human detective form, a few other official looking people Chloe couldn't put a name to, and surprisingly - Oliver. Apparently, he'd done more than just make a few phone calls.

After a moment, she realized the group was at the police station and from the nameplate on the desk, specifically in the Police Commissioner's office. The picture she'd taken of Troy at Paregoron House laid on the Commissioner's desk along with the fabricated report she and J'onn created of Mr. Drew Zod's search for his missing son.

The group waited impatiently for the Commissioner to get off the phone. Zod was as stiff and agitated as Chloe had seen him at the farmhouse. She was glad she'd rushed the ID for one Mr. Adam Nonn, allowing him to accompany Zod, because just as it seemed Zod's patience was ready to snap, the large man laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and told him to, "Have faith." Zod nodded and took a calming breath.

Again, the closeness and familiarity between the two men stood out to her. Chloe knew she unfairly tended to think of Kryptonians as unemotional, mostly because of Arctic Jor-El's cold and unfeeling attempts to control Clark. She was still livid over the ice-cubed Clark incident nor was she ever likely to forget Jor-El's desire to flash freeze her for interfering in Clark's training. Yeah, she had a slight prejudice there.

Still, if anything, dealing with the various Kryptonians that popped up over the years should have taught her how deeply emotions ruled their society even if, apart from Clark and Kara, she'd only encountered Kryptonians on the opposite end of the warm and fuzzy spectrum. Of course, technically, Kara's father claimed it was his love for Lara (Clark's birth mother) that was behind his attempt to take over the planet, but Chloe thought a twisted form of envy – and a serious lack of parenting skills – more accurately described what motivated Zor-El.

Adem-Non's support and compassion was extra interesting to observe because it was at such odds with his appearance. Non was a large man, at least a half a foot taller than Zod, heavily muscled with a gleaming head, and very intimidating…at least until he smiled. Chloe wondered if any of the Kandorians had ever seen a Mr. Clean commercial.

Finally, the Commissioner hung up the phone. "That was Director Frances Steton at the Kansas Department of Social & Rehabilitation Services. She's heading over to Paregoran House to meet you and Mr. Fredrick, the man who heads the facility. Detective Jones will take you there."

"When shall I see my son?"

"Soon, very soon," the Commissioner reassured Zod. Then he reached over to shake Oliver's hand. "Mr. Queen, thank you for generously coming to the station to make your statement despite this being a difficult time for your organization."

Oliver smiled as sincerely as any golden boy, trust fund, CEO billionaire could be expected to smile and glanced over at Zod. "Anything to help a friend."

The Commissioner, oblivious to the underlying irony, looked at J'onn. He instructed his detective to, "Stay with Mr. Zod while we arrange transport." Then he and the other people Chloe didn't recognize filed out of the office.

"So," Oliver began when the group was alone, "Sounds like my part in this little play is done." He sunk his hands deep in the pockets of his khaki's and rocked back almost casually on his heels. "You better turn out to be everything Kent and Chloe are hoping for. Personally, I'm still suffering from a case of whiplash. World destroying dictator in the morning; dedicated father and peaceful unifier in the afternoon. J'onn, are we really buying this?"

J'onn clasped his hands behind his back. "I have searched his mind. His intentions are sincere." Adem-Non's attention snapped to J'onn. He examined him, but otherwise remained silent. Chloe figured as a right hand man to Zod, he was used to staying in the background.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at J'onn's assessment. "His intentions…they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions and his seemed pretty clear when he kidnapped and threatened to kill my...Lois."

"Oliver…"

Zod held up his hand. "No, his distrust is justified. A kind of madness ruled my actions. I had no hope of redemption, but I will prove worthy of this gift."

"Oh, is there a timeline on that?"

"It has already begun." Zod stood a little straighter. "Rao Industries has already publicly released the formula that makes the photosensitive panels designed for the new towers so efficient," he informed them proudly. "I am also proposing a new non-profit venture, a public facility devoted to the ethical pursuit of science. A place where Kandor's best minds can work with Earth's most creative innovators. Once Star Labs is operational, I foresee the creation of an inexpensive and safe solution to this planet's energy problem."

Oliver glanced at Martian Manhunter for confirmation. J'onn inclined his head. Oliver frowned and for a moment, a far off look dulled his eyes. Then the corner of his mouth turned up. He sighed and whispered, "Tess would have liked that."

"She was a formidable player and a complicated mind. Her loss of self is regrettable," Zod said referring, Chloe assumed, to Tess Mercer's sudden madness.

Oliver accepted Zod's offer of condolences with a sad nod. "I suppose that path to hell can get pretty crowded." He ruefully shook his head. "Can't say I'm not familiar with it myself." Abruptly he pulled his hands from his pockets and glanced at J'onn.

"I'm going home," he told the Manhunter, hesitated and then held out his hand to Zod. The Major cautiously accepted the clasp of hands. "Good luck with your son." Nervousness swam again in Zod's eyes as he nodded his thanks. Oliver slipped from the office.

Zod lapsed into silence while Adem-Non, spoke up. He addressed J'onn. "You possess the power to search minds. You are known to me, are you not?"

J'onn considered him for a moment. "Who do you believe I am?"

Zod looked curious as well. Non answered both of them. "Jor-El was my friend tool. I believe this man is Jor-El's alien searcher; the last of his people."

"I am he."

Zod looked at J'onn with new interest. "And you have found a place here among the humans?"

Detective Jones smiled and corrected him. "Both a purpose and a family." Chloe was warmed by J'onn's answer. She hoped he knew how important he was to them as well.

A uniformed officer interrupted at that point and the Martian Manhunter jumped ahead in his mental narrative. The next scene opened up in the tiled hallway of Paregoran House. Francie Steton was a comfortable looking woman in her early forties. She wore her hair short and simple and the bluish purple smudges beneath her hazel eyes spoke of the long hours she devoted to her position. She led them to achingly cheerful room that Chloe recognized from her earlier tour; the space often was used for group therapy sessions. Ms. Steton ushered everyone inside.

Two of the four walls were a bright sunshine yellow covered in childish artwork, though some creations showed a great deal of potential. Chloe saw Sadie's signature on more than a few of those. A rainbow mural, complete with pots of gold and an intimidating forest of life-sized sunflowers covered the remaining walls. In the middle of the room, several grown up sized chairs and couches joined the handful of beanbags and other oddly shaped plush seats to form a circle. Educational and plush toys lined the shelves beneath the window, right next to a fully enclosed playhouse that, according to the sign on the front door, doubled as a time out corner.

"Mr. Fredrick should be back with your son in a few minutes."

"Where is he? Why isn't Troy here already?"

"Someone was sent to bring him down earlier, but he wasn't in his room."

"He's missing?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Normally the children spend some quiet time in their rooms or dormitories in the hour before bed but is seems young Troy was granted library privileges. There will be just the tiniest delay in his arrival. In the meantime, can I get you gentlemen coffee?"

Zod started to impatiently wave her offer away, but the other Kandorian answered for him. "Yes thank you, we would appreciate it."

"I'll be right back," Ms. Steton murmured and quietly left the room.

Zod seethed. "Non, you have chosen an absurd time to reveal your weakness for this planet's addiction. Why are we wasting time on blasted beverages when I should be seeing my son? Must everyone succumb to its allure? I swear if I am called upon to mediate one more argument about the merits of dark versus light roast I will forbid the consumption of the dammed brew."

"Calm yourself. I sent her merely to give you a chance to speak freely and perhaps vent some of your anxiety before Troy's arrival. He will be here soon and away from this place before you know it."

Zod nodded and drew a deep breath. "You are right. Accept my apology for taking my anxieties out on you." He began pacing.

Adem-Non shook his head. "I knew your words were said in meaningless haste." He smiled. "We both know your addiction to the bitter concoction exceeds mine."

J'onn's glanced between the two men. "Then I must warn you both, institutional coffee rarely resembles the more palatable option."

Adem-Non nodded earnestly. "I have noted this phenomenon as well. Can you tell me why the very institutions that seem to most rely on the stimulant also seem the ones least capable of producing a pleasing flavor?"

"I cannot. It remains one of this world's mysteries."

Zod still paced, and wrapped up in he own worries, remained oblivious to the weighty matter being discussed. He pulled as his hair. "What if he does not know me? What if he does not wish to know me? Arriving alone in the midst of chaos- would it not be easier to reject his past?"

Adem-Non turned to comfort his commander again. "Did not Kal-El's chosen mate say otherwise?"

Even immersed in J'onn's show and tell, Chloe felt her cheek's burn. The team would razz Clark about that for sure. Obviously, Clark hadn't explained the concept of casual dating to the Kandorians.

"That may be so, but how can I ask his forgiveness after failing to protect he and his mother when I cannot forgive myself? How can I tell him the horror that befell our noble Krypton? And how can I explain what they say was my part in its destruction… let alone how near we might have brought Earth to devastation…no, how near I _would have_ brought earth to devastation. I owe him the truth."

"Then give him the truth, hard as it may be, and he will come to understand, just as you have come to understand."

Zod sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "You have been very patient with me, my friend. I fear I haven't listened to your council as often as I should."

Adem-Non smiled and slapped him on the back. "Fear not, I will give you many more opportunities in the future."

The chance to speak openly ended when Ms. Fredrick returned with a worker from Paregoran House who rolled a coffee cart into the room before exiting. Despite their earlier complaints, everyone surrounded the cart and began fixing a cup for themselves.

In the background, over the hum of the lights there was a rhythmic squeaking sound. Chloe, having benefited from a classic American education, recognized it as the familiar noise produced from running down a polished hallway in sneakers, but Zod was still stirring in powdered creamer when a wobbly voice spoke.

"Father?"

Zod spun around. Troy stood frozen in the doorway. Both the father and the son wore the same expression of disbelief and their pale, drawn faces made their shared eye color stand out even more so. Chloe again noted how much they looked alike. The same slender build, the same curve to their cheek, the same clusters of brown warming up the greenish grey color of their eyes. Chloe decided Troy's mouth was softer, his lips more full, though the way Zod compressed his lips into a thin line made comparisons harder.

A heartbeat passed and then the disbelief etched on Troy's young face was eclipsed by the hopeful joy shining in his eyes. "Father!"

The Styrofoam cup in Zod's hand slipped to the grey tile. Heedless of the wide arc of liquid spilling from it, he strode toward his son, while at the same time Troy raced in from the doorway. They met in the center of the circle of chairs and when Troy threw his arms around Zod's middle, the knees of Krypton's most feared destroyer buckled beneath him.

"I have you Father." Troy helped steady Zod as he unevenly went down until he was kneeling before his son.

Zod brushed back a loch of fine brown hair slipping over Troy's forehead and then in gentle wonder touched the side of his son's face. "My boy. Oh my precious boy. Is it really you?"

"It is I," he reassured him. Then Troy's lip quavered and his eyes grew moist. "Mother?" He asked without real hope.

A sob broke from Zod's lips. He shook his head and gathered his child in his arms. Troy laid his head on his father's shoulder while Zod wept incoherently. Tears tracked down Troy's face as well, but his grief seemed quieter, more accepting. He had already been grieving for months where as Zod had used anger and fanaticism to hold back his pain; it crashed over him now.

Stan Fredrick, the head of Paregoran House appeared in the doorway. "Oh he found you, thank goodness." He edged into the room and spoke quietly. "Ms. Steton, might I borrow you for a moment. There are some forms in my office that need to be expedited."

"Yes, of course." She touched J'onn's hand. "I'll be back shortly."

Troy turned his face to watch them go and then asked, "Father?"

Zod pulled back so he was looking at his son's face, but he didn't let go of his arms. "Yes my son?"

"The reporter that was here today, Chloe…did you send her to look for me?"

"I would have searched the planet without rest had I known you were in this world, but until she told me today, I believed you lost."

"What happened father?" He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I've seen the stars. Krypton's sun doesn't burn in the heavens."

Zod looked pained. He gently smoothed his son's hair. "The tale is long and dark and I fear my part isn't without stain, but I won't repeat the mistakes of my past. We will do great things for this world."

Troy nodded solemnly.

Zod got to his feet and clapped Troy on the back. "Come meet an old friend and a new ally." He proudly beamed while he made the quick introductions. Adem-Non and J'onn took turns shaking the boy's hand.

"And my child, there are many more who wished they could be here. They will warmly give you welcome when we return tonight."

"Tonight?" Startled, Troy took a step back.

"Yes, soon this place will be a forgotten memory."

"Wait," Troy frowned and took another stop backward. "I have to get…," Troy started to turn toward the door but Zod stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No need." He reassured his son. "I have been promised all belongings assigned to you will be packed and sent on later. Never will you need to return here again."

Troy shook his head. "No, you don't understand…" A loud thump in the corner of the room cut off what he was saying.

The child-sized door of the playhouse smacked against the wall and out burst Sadie, still wearing in her brown curls the sparkly heart shaped barrette Chloe had given her that morning. "Noooo!" She cried. "You can't take him away from me."

The determined six and a half year old lunged forward, grabbed Zod's hand and yanked it off Troy's shoulder. Surprised, Zod frowned and stood back. Standing in front of Troy, she planted her feet and faced the three adults with her hands on her hips. A flush of fear or maybe anger made her cheeks brightly stand out against the rest of her caramel colored complexion. She stomped her foot and glared. Anger, Chloe decided. Her cheeks were flushed in anger.

When she was certain no one was going to make any fast moves, she grabbed Troy's hand between her little fingers and stuck out her lower lip

"You can't go."

"Sadie, he's my father."

"But he wasn't even going to let you say goodbye!" That lower lip started to tremble. Tears flooded her big brown eyes. "You promised you would stay with me. You have to. You saved me and then you said I saved you 'cause no one else believed you about Kando and Kipton and the red skies." She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt. "Don't go. You promised!"

Troy held her for a moment and then solemnly looked over at his father. He wore that same look of maturity beyond his years that Chloe glimpsed earlier. "I can't leave her behind. She's my responsibility." Chloe didn't miss the fact that Troy was clinging to her just as hard as she was holding on to him.

J'onn spoke up quietly. "She has no family. Perhaps some suitable arrangement could be made."

"Troy, this is important to you?"

He nodded, trying to look brave before his father.

Zod addressed Sadie. "What is your name child?"

She sniffed. "My name is Sadie. Sadie Adele Williams."

"Sadie Adele Williams, you have shown both an understanding of honor and a courageous spirit. Moreover, you have been a comfort to my son and for that, I am in your debt. Would like you to join our family?"

Troy brightened but Sadie looked confused. Grinning, Troy whispered loudly in her ear. "That means you can come be my sister." A look of horror fixed on Sadie's expressive face.

She pushed him away. "I can't be your sister!"

Confused, and a little offended, Tory demanded to know, "Why not?"

She scrunched up her face as if he'd said something stupid and then glared at him so hard her eyes bugged out. "Because!"

He scowled back at her. "Because why?"

She huffed once and then hissed between her clenched teeth, "Because I'm going to marry you!"

Troy rolled his eyes in boyish disgust but stopped arguing.

Zod didn't. "You will be sister in name only."

Sadie shook her head stubbornly.

"Surely you can see the advantage to joining our house?"

"I won't do it."

"Child, Troy has shared many things that are to remain secret. I must insist."

Sadie crossed her arms and looked mutinous. "I'll tell if you try to make me." Then she leaned toward Troy and cupped her hand next to his ear. She whispered rather loudly, "I won't really tell."

"Maybe I can offer an alternative." Everyone looked at the large, quiet man standing behind his commander.

Zod raised an eyebrow. "You and Anora?"

Adem-Non nodded. "She has a kind and open heart."

"Of that, you two are well matched." Zod looked at Sadie thoughtfully and nodded. "Yes, that should satisfy our problem."

Troy pressed his lips together tightly and studied Non. "Would you give her a real family?" He asked seriously. The boy squeezed Sadie's hand. "She usually doesn't yell or push. She cries sometimes but that's because she's still pretty little, but she can draw and she's smart and funny and…," he finished in a fierce rush of words, "and you can't have her unless you're going to love her."

Sadie looked trustingly from Troy to the big man offering her a way to stay close to her best friend. Innocent hope shined in her soft brown eyes. Adem-Non melted. "Oh yes, we will be a real family." He crouched before the children. "Little one, I would be honored to call you daughter."

A slow smile tentatively lit up Sadie's face.

Zod turned to the Martian Manhunter. "Tell the officials we will take the girl home tonight as well." At that point, J'onn shook his head, but before he could explain his objection, the scene Chloe and the rest of the Justice League were viewing winked out of existence. She opened her eyes and looked around the familiar view of Watchtower. The others seemed startled as well and all started talking at once.

"Hey!"

"You didn't really leave her behind, did you?"

"You can't end it there!"

"Child Services would never let them just take the child without investigating the prospective adoptive parents. Do they even both exist in regular databases?"

Chloe answered that last bit. "Only the basics. Anora's name came with Adem-Non's. They were already a couple."

Bart bounced out of his seat, his pent up energy from sitting left him practically vibrating in his excitement. "My main Martian Man. That was so epic. Why'd ya stop?"

"It seemed the polite thing to do." J'onn turned to face the main doors of Watchtower just as Clark pushed them open. He looked around at the team.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

_Author's note: Only one more chapter to post! (Will do that on Friday) Thanks for reading._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Clark walked in through the green and orange glass double doors of Watchtower and without intending it, Chloe let escape a short excited gasp, instantly drawing his attention. Their eyes locked together. She'd never been oblivious to Clark's sheer masculine splendor even when trying to keep her BFF blinders in place, but now that they'd irrevocably crossed the friend line, nothing could hide his appeal. Looking at him even made her teeth ache.

He wore an ordinary suit and tie, and though nothing compared to the skintight red and blue outfit he'd taken to wearing while in official hero mode, the way his shoulders filled out his dark grey suit and the way the blue of his tie contrasted with the green in his eyes made Chloe glad Lois wasn't there to see him. She licked her lips. He was hers…at least for now.

Clark glanced around the room when he asked if he was interrupting, but then his gaze immediately returned to hers. Chloe rose to her feet in anticipation.

"Dude, did you know old cookie eater here could go all virtual reality?" Bart asked, pivoting his neck as Clark walked past him.

Clark nodded but never stopped devouring Chloe with his eyes. "Yeah, I got a taste of it last night. Powerful stuff." She shivered at his double meaning.

He strode past everyone until he reached her, slid his right hand along the back of her neck and into her hair. Then without a word, he leaned in for a deep kiss. As if on strings, Chloe's arms automatically lifted and locked around his neck. That beautiful, joyous, aching feeling filled her chest.

She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him back, trying to convey all the things she was afraid she could never say aloud. His other arm folded around her waist and pulled her closer. Cradled in his arms, pressed against his warmth, the future she feared and dreaded seemed far away. If only they could stay like this forever, but after a little while, the sound of catcalls and clapping and even a "Way to go Kent!" penetrated the roaring in her head.

Clark slowly pulled back and gently traced the curve of her cheek with the backs of his fingers. His familiar, charming, boyish smile lit up his face. "Hi."

Her heart squeezed. It took every ounce of her self-control to keep from shouting 'I love you' over and over. She kept the words that might send him running from bursting out, but she couldn't contain how glad she was to be in his arms and she wasn't ready to let him go. Heedless of their audience, she left her arms looped around his neck. She bit her lower lip in a futile effort to keep her own grin from splitting her face.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when…"

Chloe shook her head and pressed her fingers over his lips. "I get it. Don't worry about it."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll make it up to you."

She laughed, feeling a little uncomfortable by the intensity of his promise. "Really, I don't want anything but this." She turned her head to the side and laid it against his chest. She closed her eyes and felt her body relax against his as she listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

This crazy love, joy coursing through her already threatened to overwhelm her good sense. She needed Clark to keep things as simple as possible. He wanted her. She wanted him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. He cared for her as much as he could care for her. Simple. Nothing wrong with that as long as she could keep her cool and be happy with the riches she already possessed for as long as she could have them.

"So, wait," she heard Bart say, "does this mean Chloe is not going to go out with me?" A brief shout of pain followed his question. She smiled against Clark's shoulder as Bart dramatically moaned and groaned. "Jeez! Watch where you swing your elbow Mr. Roboto."

"Believe me, I was," Victor muttered and then clapped Clark on the back. "The kiss was smooth, real smooth, but I don't care what Sullivan says, next time remember flowers when you want to sweep the girl of your dreams off her feet."

Chloe flinched and her eyes popped open. She lifted her head to protest, but before she could make the right words come out, Clark winked at her, let go of her waist and vanished in a gust of wind. A second later, he was back with a large bouquet of tulips in assorted colors.

He placed the blooms into her arms and Chloe accepted them with a small uncomfortable smile. She would have preferred staying in his arms. Both the romantic gesture and Victor's poor choice of words made her stomach hurt, but tulips were her favorite and the blossoms were beautiful. Her smile brightened.

"Thank you. They are gorgeous."

"I'll get a vase," Canary volunteered and headed upstairs. J'onn leaned forward to examine the internal structure of the flower. Bart scowled and kept rubbing his side.

Clark smugly turned to Victor. "So, something like that?"

A sly look appeared on Victor's face. "I don't know. For anyone else I'd say yeah, but a real forward thinking man wouldn't forget the chocolate."

Chloe cringed, "Clark, no, don't…," but again he was gone before she could finish her sentence. She sighed and then turned to Victor. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Stop doing that!"

Victor laughed and held his hands up innocently. "What did I do?"

Dinah came down the staircase with a tall, clear vase filled with water. "Where do you want to put it?"

Distracted, Chloe pointed at her desk. J'onn helped her put the flowers in the vase and then Canary spent a minute perfecting their arrangement. Chloe touched one of the waxy petals. They really were beautiful and she wished she felt free to enjoy them more, but all the flowers in the world wouldn't stop her from missing the one thing she knew Clark wouldn't be giving her, his heart.

She blinked rapidly against the stinging sensation behind her eyes. She was being ridiculous. If giving her flowers made Clark feel better then she should just take them and be happy.

Canary nodded, satisfied with her work and then glanced around. She lifted her eyebrows. "Where's Clark?"

Bart pointed at Victor. "He made him go get chocolate and since loverboy isn't back yet, my guess is Switzerland."

A gust of wind swept through Watchtower. "Actually, I just went around the corner. But there was a line." Instead of a box of chocolates, Clark held out a large cup of coffee marked 'mocha' from a local brewer that actually knew how to make coffee. Chloe grabbed the paper cup out of his hands, grateful she'd already decided to think positively about romantic gifts.

"Oh thank god!" She could still taste the swill her teammates left brewing in the pot, but before she could take that first satisfying swig, Clark grabbed it back.

"Wait a second, it's too hot."

She plucked it back out of his hand. "I've been sipping hot coffee before I had a training bra."

"Yeah baby!" Bart shouted a little too enthusiastically. Clark narrowed his eyes dangerously. Bart blanched and started backing up. "What's that?" He dramatically cupped his hand next to his ear. "My turn to go on patrol? Great idea." He vanished in a flash.

Chloe smirked at Bart's rapid retreat. "Like I was saying, I think I can handle drinking coffee on my own."

"Don't feel bad Kent, maybe she's just afraid you'll turn on the freeze breathe and turn her latte into a block of ice."

Canary gave Clark a hot once over with her eyes, "Well, she has nothing to worry there; Clark's the kind of guy that can always heat things up."

Chloe laughed but took a tiny step closer to Clark anyway. She needn't have worried. Canary's gaze didn't linger. "J'onn, now that Clark has received his hero's welcome, maybe you could fill us in on what did happen with Troy and Sadie?"

J'onn looked at Clark and raised a questioning brow. Clark smiled and slid his arm around Chloe's waist before picking up the narrative. Maybe she should have felt self-conscious about the continuing PDA but when he touched her, she only felt a sense of rightness. So she simply enjoyed the sensation, listened and sipped at her coffee.

"They really are serious about adopting Sadie. I was still with the Kandorians last night when Adem-Non told Anora about the plan. She was surprised but seemed excited. This afternoon Zod, Adem-Non and Anora are going back to Paregoran House."

"Why is Zod going back?" Chloe asked.

"To see Troy. He wouldn't leave without Sadie. So Zod made a donation and Troy is staying on at Paregoran House until the state decides if Adam and Anora Nonn are fit parents for Sadie. Zod has already hired practically an entire law firm to make sure the process goes as fast as possible. Pretty sure the Governor got a big campaign contribution too."

Victor shook his head as he wandered back toward the computers he had been working on. "They've gotta say yes. Anyone can see what a big softie that one guy is."

"I'm sure Child Services will be far more inclined to say yes once you pin some history on the pair."

"They'll need jobs too. And where are they going to live? They can't all live at the same compound anymore. It's too Cult of Zod."

Clark nodded. "Actually I had some ideas about that, but first," he looked down at her, "Chloe would you come with me?"

"Anywhere," she agreed immediately and then flushed at what she said. "I mean, if J'onn thinks he can handle working up the Nonn's deep background without me."

Their very Martian looking Manhunter twinkled his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I will be fine." He inclined his head toward Dinah. "Perhaps Ms. Lance will assist in rounding out their cultural background?"

"Sounds interesting." Canary agreed and followed J'onn over to a free workstation.

Once they were alone, Chloe's curiosity prevailed over any embarrassment. She looked up at Clark and cocked her head to the side. "Ok, spill. Where do you think the prospective Nonn family should put down roots?"

"I was thinking the farm."

"What?" Chloe stood a little straighter. "I didn't know you were looking for roommates."

A smile played around the corner of Clark's lips. "They wouldn't be my first choice."

She did a double take but couldn't read him. Was that a suggestion?

"I've been thinking about getting a place in Metropolis. Shelby would adjust to indoor life. Ben Hubbard is already renting out most of the farm land. Mom is in Washington." He shrugged.

"Any kid would be lucky to grow up in that house, but are you sure you want to sell it?" She touched his arm. "It's your home."

"It's Dad's legacy so no, I wouldn't sell it, but I think it's time to rent it out completely. The farm was a great place to grow up, but it was home because of the people, not the place." He brushed back a strand of her hair and smiled warmly. "I'm ready to make a new home."

Her mind fogged over. He couldn't mean…, no, of course not, but…

"Come with me." Clark took Chloe by her hand. Her mind was still in a haze and blindly, she followed him upstairs. The only coherent thought she produced was how warm his palm felt against hers. From there she fixated on the easy connection generated simply by intertwining fingers, so of course she was much too busy not thinking about what he might have meant about making a new home to have paid any attention to where they were going until they were standing outside of the bedroom. Chloe blushed and tugged her hand free.

"Clark, we can't…there are too many people…"

Clark furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side before his confused look morphed into a flash of heat that flared his nostrils and pulled the skin taut over his cheekbones. She couldn't resist the way he was looking at her.

"Oh, who cares about the people," she declared and snaked her arms around his neck. He swooped in and briefly captured her mouth, leaving her instantly breathless. She curled her fists into the lapels of his suit and whimpered against his lips.

Clark ended the kiss with a groan and set her back a few feet. "Don't tempt me."

"Huh?"

He gestured toward the bedroom. "I just needed to get my wallet before we go. I think it got mixed in with your things last night."

"Oh." Mortified, Chloe cringed and looked away.

Seeing the blush staining her cheeks, Clark grinned and gave her another quick kiss. "Believe me, if we had time…," he trailed off. The scorching look he was giving her now made her want to tell him how little time they would really need, but she decided she'd embarrassed herself enough already. He left her for a second to grab his wallet and then took her by the hand again.

"So, where are we going?"

"To see my mom."

"In Washington?" She asked. "Have you told her about the clone and being trapped in the fortress all this time?"

"I need to tell her that and other things, but she's not in D.C. anymore. I called her office this morning and she's already taking meetings in Wichita." Clark walked past the roof access door and led her back to the steps.

Half way down, she frowned and stopped. "Wait, we aren't going out on the roof?"

He shook his head. "Someone might notice if two people jumped off the roof in broad daylight."

"Oh. Sure, but then…why did you want me to follow you upstairs?" She scrunched up her forehead. "I mean, you said you weren't planning to, you know, so…?" She trailed off shaking her head.

Clark cupped the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I just like being with you. Have to make up for lost time." A teasing glint then lit his eyes. "The kissing was a real nice bonus though." With that, he swept her up into his arms and sped away.

Clark stopped in an empty alley and set Chloe on her feet. On the way out of Watchtower, he'd grabbed her full-length red coat and his tan one as well. He held the wool blend open while she slipped it on. Then after he pulled on his cold weather ware to satisfy appearances, he placed his hand on the lower part of her back. "This way," he said.

She still felt flushed from before and his touch - even through the material - did nothing to cool her off. Cooling off stopped being a problem though, when they left the shelter of the alleyway. The wind swirled around them and the bottom of her coat billowed out and let tiny ice crystals pelt against her legs. She suddenly was too busy turning into an ice cube and avoiding a nasty slip on the slick patches of pavement to worry about anything else.

They walked down the block - a mixed bag of renovated and original retail rental space - and then waited at the corner for a green light to allow them to cross the busy intersection. She had time to wonder how low the percentage of wool was in her pretty, red, wool blend coat. Chloe shivered and pulled up the collar, but the added protection didn't do much against the wind and damp chill in the air.

Clark glanced at her. "Come here."

"I'm fine," she told him while she rubbed her hands briskly together. "I've survived Kansas in December plenty of times before. Besides it's nothing compared to the Fortress."

Ignoring her protest, he slipped his arm around her waist, curled her against his body and then angled them so he blocked the biting wind coming in from the west. Wrapping his other arm around her back, he tucked her head under his chin. She couldn't help but burrow against his warmth. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "So good that now I'm hoping for a really long red light."

Clark chuckled, but when she snuggled a little closer he groaned. "I don't think I could take it if the light lasts much longer." She could hear the strain in his voice.

Leaning into him, she stifled a laugh against his chest and then looked up to tease him. She wagged her eyebrows at him. "Man of steel indeed." Heat flashed in Clark's eyes and in a heartbeat, he covered her lips with his own, heating her up in a different way. The kiss wasn't long, but it was thorough and intimate. A group of teenaged boys snickered and pointed.

"Get a room!" One of them called out the clichéd as they darted around the corner.

Clark groaned again. "If I wasn't about to go see my mother…," he didn't look pleased, but set Chloe an arms length away. She pressed her cold hands to her face. Even though she started shivering immediately once away from Clark's warmth, her cheeks were still burning. Another gust of wind swirled down that street and she abandoned her red cheeks in favor of wrapping her arms tightly around her middle. Her teeth started chattering. "Ok, officially the longest red light ever. Think I can complain to my Senator?"

Clark glanced around. The street was too crowded to slip into superspeed unnoticed, but there was something he could do. He glanced up. Hanging adjacent to the stop light, he located the light sensitive panels that emergency vehicles could trigger with special high intensity strobe lights. He aimed a series of rapid, strobe like pulses toward the panels and the light turned green. "Come on," he told her and slipped his arm back around her waist as they started walking again.

She kind of loved the feeling him holding on to her, but since jumping him wasn't a current option in this kind of cold, she tried to concentrate on what they were doing. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Hotel at Old Town; it's just a few more blocks down. Sorry about the walk. I should have picked an alley closer to our destination."

"I'll survive. Keeping moving helps. So does keeping distracted, so how about you tell me _why_you picked an alley five blocks away?"

Clark cringed. "Again sorry, I wasn't thinking about the weather."

"I'll be fine, but you didn't answer my question."

He sighed and shook his head. "I want to see her, but it's just I'm not sure what I'm going to say."

"Uhmm, '_Hi Mom, sorry about the anti-social clone who never called'_, seems a pretty good place to start."

"I wish I could just blame it all on the clone." He sighed again and they walked the next block in silence while Chloe mulled over what she knew.

"Your mom, she hasn't been back to the farm since she went to D.C., has she."

He shook his head. "And I don't get it. After Dad…," he hesitated, and the mixture of guilt and grief he would always carry around with him flashed over his face. Chloe slipped her arm underneath the crook of his elbow his and laced their fingers together.

He glanced down at their joined hands and something in his expression lightened. He gave her palm a grateful squeeze and then continued.

"After Dad died, Mom said being at the farm helped; it made her feel closer to him. That's how I felt too, but after she left, something changed. She made excuses not to come home. Said getting a room close to her office in Wichita was more convenient for her appointments. Or she'd be on the move, constantly switching hotels while she toured the state talking to people."

"Probably why she gets high marks for being in tune with her constituents," Chloe said wryly under her breath.

"After the first year, I stopped asking her to come home and she stopped offering excuses. The thing is," he dropped her hand and looked away, "I…I almost never went to see her or even called."

Chloe stopped and looked up at him, not judging, but waiting for an answer.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I guess I was mad." He shifted his weight back and forth and then started walking again, like he was compelled to move. Chloe followed, listening.

"Dad was gone and it was like Mom just left. I mean, I wanted her to go, but I didn't know she wouldn't ever come back. I had a lot of time to think in the last six months. I know what I did was childish and I want to make it right, but I don't get it." He shook his head and looked wistful. "She said the years on the farm were the happiest years of her life."

Ignoring the cold, Chloe stopped walking. Clark turned back to see why and she moved close enough so she could cup the side of his face with one hand. "Clark I was only on the outside looking in, but your parents, they had the kind of love that made it hard to see where one of them ended and the other started. Not that they weren't their own person, but everything they planned in their life, they planned together. And that was amazing."

Clark's face fell. "And then Dad died and she was all alone."

She reached for the other side of his face. "No, she had you and you were there to get her through what had to be impossibly hard."

"I needed her just as much."

"I know. You got each other through that first year. Eventually though, you had to start thinking about what came next in your life. So did your mom, but," she bit her lip and gave him an unhappy smile, "it's pretty hard to move forward when everything you see and everywhere you go reminds you of the plans you'd made, dreams you had, and the person you'd built your life around. Daring to imagine a different life takes a huge amount of courage."

Courage that Chloe didn't have anymore Before, when she hadn't known her Clark was waiting for her in the Fortress, she was forced to see the stark future waiting if all she did was try to hang on to the connection she had with Clark. She realized survival eventually meant restarting her life somewhere else. Things were different now, but maybe not so different. Someday her only option…she swallowed against the hollow ache in her chest. She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought anymore.

He narrowed his eyes and took one of her hands in his. "Chloe?" He said her name as a question and she wasn't certain what he was seeing on her face.

"Clark, I'm just saying carving out her own path probably got a lot easier in a place where everything she did was new. Going home…well, only time could make facing what she had to leave behind easier."

He studied her expression even more carefully. Too carefully. "You sound like you've thought about this a lot."

Chloe didn't say anything. She couldn't tell him how her own future bled into the topic. She gave him a tight sad smile, the kind she'd given him hundreds of times before when he asked for answers to questions he really didn't want answered, but unlike before, this time he didn't let it pass. His stared at her so intensely she wondered if he was trying to use his x-ray vision to see hidden meanings.

He angled his neck to the side. "You sound like _you've _thought about leaving." Startled that he'd come so close to the truth, she ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. He frowned and caught her other hand as well. "Chloe, you sound like you _still _think about leaving."

She couldn't look him in the eye. When she answered, her voice was too high. "No, it's not like that."

"It's like something."

She shook her head and tugged her hands free. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body and started down the sidewalk at a brisk walk. They were less than half a block away from the turn of the century brick hotel. "It doesn't matter right now. We're here to see your mom."

Clark caught up to her in a couple strides. "Chloe, you promised to talk to me."

"This isn't anything we need to talk about." They were in a good place. She didn't want to point out to Clark what he had to already know. Talking would only force the issue and that could ruin everything.

"I have a feeling this is exactly what we need to talk about." She ignored him and headed straight for the entrance. A hotel attendant opened the door and she swept inside with Clark close on her heels. He called out her name again as they went past the front desk. "Chloe, wait. Stop."

She hadn't intended to listen to him but when the check in area suddenly transitioned into a wide, open lobby, four stories high, her feet just stopped moving while her eyes took in the details. The hotel was rectangular, with the rooms running along the outer edges. One wall even had French style, Juliet balconies looking over the lobby. Skylights from high above let natural light filter down on a spacious room filled with dozens of separate seating areas. Thick, blue carpeting with a gold diamond pattern overlay richly lined the floor and complimented furniture that would have felt at home in the Oval Office.

Opposite the elevator sat Mrs. Kent, no, make that Senator Kent. Grey in her hair made it look lighter and she was thinner than before. Otherwise she was unchanged. Dressed in a stately red tailored suit she stood composed, shaking the hand of a constituent. When the man left, she turned to consult with her assistant. The young women nodded, wrote something down and then headed toward the hotel's restaurant, leaving Martha alone.

"Clark, here's your chance. Go. Talk to your mom." She thought he would argue but instead he only frowned, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him toward his mother.

They were half way across the lobby when Mrs. Kent spotted them. Gladness swept over her face and she took an involuntary step toward them before she halted and wiped all but a tentative smile from her face.

"Clark, Chloe, I didn't expect to see you." She seemed to war with herself for a moment longer before she gave in to her natural urge and enfolded first Chloe and then Clark in a quick hug.

"Mom, I…"

She backed away just as quickly. "I know, I know, you said you were putting away sentimental weaknesses and I was supposed to as well, but I don't care." She clenched her fists at her side and used the mom stare on Clark. "And no matter what you may think, you will always be my little boy."

As Clark smiled, she blinked in confusion. "Wait," her voice trembled, "did you just called me Mom?" She pressed her hand to her mouth.

Clark enfolded her in his arms this time and after a minute, he paraphrased what Chloe suggested he say. "Mom, I'm sorry. The last six months wasn't me. There was a clone. I was an idiot for a long time before that, but I'd never be stupid enough to refuse a hug. "

Chloe wiped away a tear as Mrs. Kent beamed and clutched at her son's shoulders. "I should have known. What happened? Are you safe? Is it gone?"

Clark nodded and loosened his embrace. "The clone is gone. Chloe saved me."

Martha tearfully reached for Chloe's hand and squeezed. "Oh, my dear girl. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Clark spoke again, pulling his mother's attention back to him. "I'll explain everything soon, but first, I need a favor."

Martha's face fell. "What? Are you leaving already?"

Chloe looked at Clark in surprise as well.

"It wasn't the plan and we'll be back as soon as we can, but Chloe," he glanced her way, "is being impossibly stubborn and she and I need to talk in private."

Chloe felt her jaw drop. "Me? What?" She couldn't believe he said something in front of his mother.

"Can I borrow your room key?"

Chloe stubbornly crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere." Neither of the Kents paid her any attention.

Martha touched his son's shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

He glanced at Chloe again, a look that telegraphed both irritation and tenderness. "It will be once I convince Chloe to stop running from what we feel." He crossed his arms, imitating her stubborn stance.

As from a distance, Chloe heard herself make a strangled gurgling sound.

"You two?" Mrs. Kent glanced back and forth between them before she pressed her hand over her heart and tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh Clark, I'm so happy for you both." Chloe wasn't certain why his mom seemed so pleased. She and Clark were both glaring at each other.

While Chloe finished sputtering, Martha pulled out from the side pocket of her purse a white plastic key card.

"Room 312"

Clark took the key and bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Thanks Mom."

Chloe finally regained her voice. "I am not running," she hissed between her teeth.

Clark straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "Well something is bothering you and you're still not talking to me."

She threw up her hands. "There's nothing to say. You're making too big a deal out of it."

He uncrossed his arms and took a step in her direction. Martha watched in fascination. "Chloe we can go somewhere private or we can talk about it right here, I don't care, but I'm not going to pretend everything is fine and risk losing you."

Her heart skipped a beat, but outwardly she just rolled her eyes…and then headed for the waiting elevator. Clark quickly joined her and they rode up to the third floor in silence. The bell rang and the doors parted. Clark put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the left but she quickly stepped out of his reach. She missed his touch as they walked down the corridor, but her mind was already so muddled.

She stopped in front of room 312. Clark inserted the magnetic key card into the slot and pulled it out. A green light appeared. He twisted the door handle and gestured for her to go in. He was there to take her coat right away and hung his up as well while Chloe turned and looked around the room.

Martha had rented a suite, nothing too fancy, but very comfortable. This part of the room had a floral sofa, a coffee table, a wall mounted TV, a pair of chairs, clichéd artwork and a kitchenette. Through the connecting door, she glimpsed an average looking hotel bedroom. She went to the half-sized refrigerator and started to pull out a bottle of water, but then changed her mind and instead slammed the door shut.

She whirled around. "Clark, this is a waste of time." She scrunched up her face. "Everything really _is_fine."

"No." Clark planted his feet and crossed his arms. "It's not."

"Oh, my god. Why are you being so difficult?" She turned as if to leave, but Clark was already there.

He put his hands on her shoulders and backed her up away from the exit. "Look, one minute you kiss me like this is never going to end and the next moment you look at me like you are trying to figure out when to say goodbye." He set his teeth and hardened his jaw. "I'm not going back to just friends. Not this time."

She blinked in surprise and then softened. "Clark, I'm not fighting you on this. I don't want to go back either."

"Then what is it? What are you afraid of? Why do I keep seeing shadows in your eyes? And don't deny it. They were there when I brought you flowers and even before." She frowned and glanced away.

Clark pointed. "There, there it is again. I know I've let you down in the past, but I swear to you, if it takes the rest of my life I will make it up to you."

She shook her head. "I don't want that. I don't want to obsess about the past and I don't need unrealistic promises about the future."

He jerked back. "Unrealistic? Chloe, I can't imagine a future without you."

She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "I understand you feel like that now, but someday…," she let her words trail off. "I'm not running away from this but things change. I need you to be honest about what we have together. That's all I'm asking."

He still looked at her as if she was asking him to believe she no longer liked coffee or chocolate or blueberry muffins. So she went on. "I know you care and right now this is where you want to be and," she gave him a watery smile, "I am _soo_glad…but I can't handle you pretending like I'm everything you've ever wanted."

He surged forward and reached for her. "But Chloe, you are. I was too stupid to figure it out because you were there, already a part of every important step in my life."

His words sliced at her heart and she batted his hands away. "Stop it Clark, just stop it." Tears swam in her eyes. He was telling her what she wanted to hear, but the pretense only reminded her that someday he would want the real thing. He deserved it. She needed him to be honest about what they had together. It was the only way she could survive when…

She snapped her mind shut. She closed her eyes and fought for composure. Why did he have to keep pushing? She seized the strength that anger brought.

"You're right Clark," her eyes flashed, "I was there, so I know what I'm talking about. I was there for the Lana years and..," Clark interrupted.

"_That_was pretending, not this. I picked her out when I was a kid and imagined a perfect person who was supposed to make me belong."

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "You _were_there, you know no matter how hard Lana and I tried we couldn't make it work. And not because of Lex or my secret or Bizarro or even Kryptonite radiating super body suits," he said, dismissively sweeping his hand to the side, "but because in the end, there was nothing real to hold us together. You know it's true."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, fine, I always knew which was why it was so hard to just stand there and…," she shook her head and dismissed the topic, "never mind Lana. You're still forgetting that I was there for Lois as well."

His face scrunched up. "What? For the annoyance and irritation? How about the constant patronizing and condescension?"

Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There was more between you than that."

"So I seriously thought about her once when I was lonely. You'd just got married and I'd lost you in every way. You didn't even know the real me anymore."

Chloe planted her hands on her hips and glared hard at him. "Whose fault was that?"

Clark quickly grabbed one of her hands and held it clasped between his palms. "Still mine. All my fault." He swallowed hard. "Just thinking about what I almost lost feels like I have kryptonite in my stomach. But I know you can't blame me for one dance."

"I'm not," she sighed. "I don't even remember you dancing with Lois at my wedding," dropping her voice to a low mutter, she finished the sentence, "which remains unsurprising since I don't remember almost anything of the wedding."

She shook her head. "That isn't what I was talking about anyway. I'm talking about the way you looked at her later." She glanced away, miserable. "I saw your feelings first hand. My birthday wish? Remember?" She wished she didn't.

Clark's face remained blank. "I don't what you are talking about."

"Come on Clark!" She pulled her hand free. "Zantana's spell?" She pointed at her face and in the air drew a circle around it. "When I wore Lois's face for the day?" Her shoulders slumped. "Your heart was in your eyes. I saw the way you looked at Lois, like you'd realized you'd found the amazing something you'd always been searching for."

She firmed up a trembling lower lip. "Clark, I'm not ready to lose what we have now, but don't deny what I saw. I was there. And even if Lois is with Oliver, that kind of feeling doesn't just go away." Chloe knew that better than anyone.

She pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she glanced at Clark. Stunned and torn up, he held out his hands. "Chloe, I didn't think…I never expected…," he shook his head. "You've got it wrong. I wasn't looking at Lois; I was looking at you."

The color drained from her face. For a second, a wild hope took root. Then she squashed it dead. "No." She shook her head and started backing away from him, her eyes huge. "That is not what happened."

"Yes, yes it is."

Chloe turned her back on him and crisscrossed her arms over her chest. "No," she said firmly. "You thought I was Lois." She rubbed her arms; she felt cold inside. She heard the soft shuffle of Clark's feet on the carpet.

Clark drew up close behind her and cupped her shoulders in his hands. Heat radiated off his body. He put his face next to hers. "But that's not the person I saw. You were so much more than I expected," he whispered reverently. "You asked smart questions, really listened and cared more about what made the story matter than where your next maple donut was coming from. Everything was different. Easy. We clicked. We were a team."

Clark gently turned her around to face him. "I'd missed that feeling so much."

He brushed back her hair, sliding the tendrils through his fingers. "Then there was the way you looked at me." He lifted her chin and waited until she met his gaze. "You forced me to see something and I couldn't look away. I didn't want to. Anything you saw that day, that was because I was finally seeing you, not Lois."

Her heart was pounding; she couldn't breath. "If that's true, why didn't you say anything?"

"I came over with breakfast the next day; I was going to say something, but this feeling," he paused and closed his eyes, "it is so big."

He stroked the side of her face. "I got scared that the time wasn't right. After that, everything happened so fast and suddenly I didn't know if I would ever see you again," he frowned and his voice deepened, "and there is nothing that has ever scared me more."

Tears slid down her face. She pressed her hand over his and leaned her cheek into his warm palm. "Clark…"

"No," he shook his head and held her by the shoulders again. "Let me finish. I've hurt you by not saying what I needed to say. I want to say it now so you'll never doubt the way I feel about you again. Please."

Clark was right; this feeling was so big; it was everything. Suddenly her own arrogance left her astounded. How many times has she assumed she knew exactly what Clark was feeling because she was too afraid to really find out? She would never let fear shortchange her life again. "Tell me," she begged, sliding her palms up the front of his shirt.

He took a moment to examine every detail of her face before he started. "You – you have been my constant, there to build me up or knock me down when I needed it. I'm stronger when I'm with you," he told her solemnly. Then he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "And not because of any research or hacking you do, but for the amazing person you are."

Chloe's breath hitched, and she bit down on her trembling lower lip, determined to let Clark have his say. He started running his hands up and down her arms.

"The first time I met you, you were curious and bright and eager to embrace all the strange and weirdly wonderful things this world could offer - including a strange farm boy you'd just met" He frowned again and this time his eyes unfocused. "Growing up, I never felt normal, but that day in the barn," his vision sharpened and all his attention returned to her to her, "I realized for the first time, maybe I didn't need to be."

He lifted his hand to touch the side of her face again. His gentleness brought more tears to her eyes. "You see the real me behind the super man, complete with faults and weaknesses, and yet," a kind of wonder and awe lit his eyes, "you never stop believing I could be the kind of hero who brings people hope." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You made me believe I can do it and not because it's fate or destiny or even that I'm done making mistakes, but because giving up isn't an option."

He cupped the other side of her face as well, his large hands sliding back to cradle her head at the base of her skull. "And when this world gets too heavy, I think of your smile, more brilliant than a thousand suns. It's your laugh and the light you get in your eyes when you're looking into mine that gives me the strength to keep going."

Something heavy inside her lifted and the final gate built to protect her heart permanently swung wide open. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. "And you said you weren't good with words," she told him through smiling tears.

A mischievous light glinted in his eyes and the corners of his mouth tugged upward. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I practiced a little when I was stuck in the Fortress." Then any teasing left his face. He leaned in until his forehead rested against hers.

"I love you, Chloe. You. That's never going to change. This feeling between us, it's not some short-term thing that can run its course. At least," he paused as something vulnerable flashed in his eyes. "At least it's not for me."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Don't be an idiot," she said and launched herself at him, twining her arms around his neck and devouring him with her kiss. "I love you. Can't stop. Lord knows I tried." He looked alarmed and she burst out laughing, tears mingling with her happiness. "I loved you for years when even dreaming you might someday love me back was nothing short of madness."

His beautiful, lopsided, boyish grin appeared. "So what you're telling me, is from here on out, loving me should be a piece of cake?"

"Easiest thing in my life, which is going to get more complicated." Her eyes shone with excitement. "I want it all."

Tenderness softened his expression. "You have all my love."

She melted and kissed him again. "I'll never take that for granted but I'm talking about the whole package."

A flush of pink tinged Clark's cheeks and he shifted uncomfortably. "I want to marry you too, but I was kind of hoping you'd let me do the proposing."

Chloe threw back her head and merrily laughed. "I don't want to marry you." At Clark's sudden frown, her eyes went huge and panicked. She clutched his shirtfront. "No! That's not what I meant. Of course I do, later, whenever, anytime. It's just not what I was referring to."

Clark relaxed and then smiled encouragingly. "So by whole package you meant…"

"Everything I've been afraid to hope for."

She slid her hands up over his shoulders and clasped her hands behind his neck. "Clark, you make me stronger too. I love you and I want go for the whole dream. You and me, the Daily Planet, crazy deadlines, a big crazy extended family, bad guys, good guys and saving the world one-step at a time. Clark, I want the perfect ending."

Clark grinned and tightened his arms around her waist; they started floating a few inches off the ground or maybe that was just how she felt, light and free – nothing holding her down. Maybe it was an illusion or maybe Clark really had discovered how to soar; she'd sort that out later. Right now Chloe tenderly caressed the soft, dark hair curling above his neck and basked in what she saw when she looked at her best friend.

A future with endless possibilities.

His love for her burned in his eyes more intensely than his heat vision ever could. When his smile grew bigger, she knew he saw reflected back in her eyes the same kind of absolute trust and joy.

He brushed his lips over hers and whispered, "Chloe, you're a better reporter than that. You know this isn't the ending; it's just the beginning."

~fini~

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading! Would love any and all comments._


End file.
